Scarred Fates
by Hana Yen
Summary: Sequel to Twisted Fates. It's Seiran and Zero's final year at Cross Academy. More enemies inadvertently created are out to get her…And who is that elegant lady plaguing her dreams? Why is everyone targeting the Level Es Seiran decided to protect? ZeroxOC
1. Prologue

Scarred Fates : Sequel to Twisted Fates. It's Seiran and Zero's final year at Cross Academy. More enemies inadvertently created due to her newly created blood tablets are out to get her…And who is that elegant lady plaguing her dreams? Why is everyone targeting the Level Es Seiran decided to protect…? Zero x OC (Seiran). Sorry, bad at summaries -.-"

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Dedicated to those who supported Twisted Fates. For new readers, do read TF in order not to feel lost :P

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Four months ago._

"So…my first plan had failed…my most powerful pawn had lost. But it doesn't matter, as long as _she_ has been reawakened. As long as she has regained her powers to be a worthy match and we regain our family status…Now, it is time for my second plan. _To make her seek me…_"

The handsome pureblood who referred to himself as the Mastermind, stroked his wineglass filled with blood from a noble vampire whom he enticed with his powers. Downing the amber liquid with lust, he smirked.

"Plan two will use _him._ The worthless pawn she has been making use of, too. It would be a wonderful family reunion…"

His musing turned into laughter. "Wouldn't she be ecstatic to know her _father_ is still alive?"

"Yes, yes indeed…I shall manipulate _him_. Manipulate him into insanity, considering I can sense the slight bond between them…She is wise indeed, drinking from such a _brat_…"

"Now I wonder…will she welcome me with open arms? My lovely princess…you have grown up to be beautiful indeed…"

*

_Present day._

Seiran Kaede's fingers traced the engraving of her name on the award she received from Ryuushuu Pharmaceuticals – Promising Pharmaceutical Invention of the Year – due to her blood tablets. It was an unexpected honour as Sensei Naro had submitted her name and her invention without informing her beforehand. And it had been no less than three months too, when she completed those tablets after meticulous trials. Sensei Naro had been very kind to oversee the clinical aspect of it, leaving her to work on Zero's tablets.

Her gaze lingered on to Zero, fast asleep in the next bed and a faint smile appeared on her face. She had produced blood tablets to save the youth she had feelings for, however she also had another reason why she did the hard work in the first place.

_Yes…I have to save…Zero…_

_My last task…_

Seiran closed her eyes. At that moment when she had been mortally wounded and Kaname forced Zero's blood down her throat, she understood the reason she still could survive. _For all the lives who were lost because Hiroju Kuroumura was looking for me…The guilt I feel because of my very existence…I will do everything in my power to invent new chemicals to aid others…_

_ Yes, it's the only way I can alleviate how I feel…_

Her thoughts flew back to when the President of Ryuushuu Pharmaceuticals – a vampire she estimated to be in his forties with a bushy mustache and beard who liked to spray overpowering cologne on himself – had a private audience with her.

_"Kaede-san, allow me to congratulate you again on your award."_

_ "Thank you very much, Sir. It was an honour to have been chosen. I must also thank your company for accepting to mass produce the new blood tablets." Seiran shook hands with the man._

_ The President studied the young pureblood for a moment before answering, "It was a radical move to offer the blood tablets to the Level Es as well, Kaede-san."_

_ Sensing his hesitation in the matter, Seiran asked, "Were my actions wrong, Sir? I believe that the Level Es deserve a second chance to their lives considering purebloods were the ones turning them into Level Es in the first place."_

_ "It was a selfless thought, however I must just tell you to be careful. The vampire hunters – some who exterminate Level Es fully as their duty, may not be too pleased as they will no longer have any purpose to hunt down Level Es."_

_ Seiran stared directly into the President's blue eyes. "President-sama, the hunters won't be happy about this because I may have robbed them of their jobs?"_

_He didn't answer, but only smiled._

Now the young pureblood sighed. _Did I do the right thing after all? Will I be disrupting the natural balance of life where Level Es are to be hunted down by vampire hunters?_ She shook her head vehemently. _No! I can't think this way! I made a promise, and I won't back down!_

_ A promise to Zero…_

_And also to her…_

The unknown lady who had sad smiles on her face each time Seiran saw her.

The lady who started it all.

The one who created Level Es.

**Lesson no. 1 in Seiran Kaede's life : **Thinking of the greater good which may be met with many obstacles, have to be faced with a bold heart.

* * *

HY : Hi minna-san, hope you'll like the sequel (never written any sort of sequels before - crossing fingers...) Starting a new academic year with tonnes of new things to learn, so I'll apologise first for late chapter updates, occasionally. Thank you for your support, and please review! Arigato!


	2. Chapter 1

Scarred Fates : Sequel to Twisted Fates. It's Seiran and Zero's final year at Cross Academy. More enemies inadvertently created due to her newly created blood tablets are out to get her…And who is that elegant lady plaguing her dreams? Why is everyone targeting the Level Es Seiran decided to protect…? Zero x OC (Seiran). Sorry, bad at summaries -.-"

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Dedicated to those who supported Twisted Fates. For new readers, do read TF in order not to feel lost :P

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ohayo gozaimas, Chairman," wished Seiran. Behind her was Zero who grunted, "Nnn," as a greeting as he stepped into the office.

"Ohayooo my lovely children! What brings both of you here? How was the honeymoon? I'm sure I haven't seen both of you since the ball three weeks ago…Where are my souvenirs?" chirped Chairman Cross. In undertones, he added, "Although I'm open minded about being incestuous and all…"

"_What honeymoon_? What _incestuous_? What crap are you spewing out?" snarled Zero, almost with a vein popping out. Seiran merely coughed, controlling her face from turning red when she realized there were three other people in the room – Toga Yagari, Yuuki and Kaname. Zero himself did a double take when he realized the presence of the others and blushed bright red. Kaname and Yuuki hid back their laughter while Yagari snorted.

"Chairman, are you sure you are not drunk on any _alcohol_?" asked Seiran smilingly but her eyes were slightly blazing. She remembered her late sensei, Kyousuke Tamaji, had told her that Cross who was an ex-vampire hunter would turn into an absolute _girl_ when he touched alcohol, meaning he would start singing in a high pitch operatic voice which was capable of cracking glass.

The Chairman began to wail, "Waaaa, even my son, eh, no, daughter Seiran has decided to defy me!"

Seiran merely rolled her eyes. "Chairman, I'm here to see you regarding my classes."

"Oh, you didn't come to tell me how was the honeymoon?" asked Chairman Cross in sugary tones, his tone of voice hopeful for some _juicy_ news. Zero grit his teeth, his hand gripping onto Bloody Rose…_You pervert! We haven't even gone that far…!_

Crack!

Spidery fine lines grew on the window panes behind the Chairman, causing him to spin around in alarm.

"Wha – ?"

"Ooops…, sorry Chairman, I _apparently_ can't control my powers that well yet…," Seiran apologetically spoke but she hid a smirk. The man started wailing at the cracked glass – saying he needed to use funds to repair the office after Seiran destroyed it once again – the distraction allowing Zero to forget his earlier embarrassment.

"Waaaa, did you just see that, Yagari? Seiran just used her powers on her daddy!" bawled Chairman Cross.

"I'm not surprised…I'd do the same thing," remarked Sensei Yagari, ignoring his colleague.

"Jeez, Seiran's just here to talk about her classes and you're making it hard for her, Chairman," giggled Yuuki. Kaname demurely nodded, briefly glancing at the other pair in the room. _It seems like Seiran has managed to tame Kiryuu after all…_

"Alright, alright….So, which class have you decided to join, Seiran? Day or Night?" sighed the bespectacled man when he realized no one was siding him.

Zero glanced at the red haired girl. So far they had not finished discussing that topic. The few days after the ball, in fact, Seiran had received an award from a pharmaceutical company on her achievement of her new blood tablets which resulted in a trip to Tokyo to receive it, and she had asked Zero to accompany her. In Tokyo they explored the city to seek Level Es and hand them the tablets she made. Thus it was more of a working trip to which Seiran was very apologetic and treated the silver haired youth to ramen every day. _I suppose she'll choose the Night Class…since it suits her…_

Seiran had shot Zero a quick look when that question was raised. Actually she hadn't even thought much of it – deciding to be in the Day class because she preferred her classmates there. The Night class students, in her opinion, reminded her of the vampire hunter trainees who used to shun her. And of course, she had to keep _Mr Sleeping Beauty _out of trouble as well…

"I'd like to remain in the Day Class, Rijichou."

"What?" Now Chairman Cross was really serious. Zero's eyes were glued onto her.

"Have you clearly thought it over, Seiran?" Kaname asked softly. _A vampire in broad daylight…Can you even stand the heat? Despite you just recently knowing who you really are, eventually you'll exhaust yourself out. Is it because you want to be with Kiryuu?_

Yuuki was studying both Zero and Seiran's reactions which she found amusing. _Wow…Zero is truly lucky to have someone like her…_

Seiran ignored the other male pureblood. _Of course I've thought about it, Kaname. _Straight faced, she gave her reasons monotonously. "Firstly, Chairman, I'm still a school prefect. If I immediately switch to the Night Class, it would raise suspicion as I hadn't been in classes for awhile. Some excellent students in Day Class might also ask why weren't they selected to enter the Night Class. Next, I much prefer to be around the Day Class students compared to the Night Class – sorry, Kaname, Yuuki. Thirdly, I also like my classes in Day Class. I have no interest in the Vampire History, Grooming and Fashion classes. Lastly, I prefer conducting experiments at night. There are no disturbances."

Sensei Yagari hid back a yawn at her words. _Aih…Zero does have a strange taste in women…His latest is very…level-headed…I suppose it suits his temper…_

Chairman Cross and Yuuki were gaping at Seiran while Zero's mind had even gone blank. Only Kaname remained unaffected.

"Those were good reasoning points, Seiran. But as a vampire, you have to join the Night Classes. Even Yuuki had to leave her Day Classes and her prefect duties," Kaname reminded.

"Yes, I had to leave, although the level was much higher and I'd to work harder. But I'm sure you'll be fine, Seiran as you're brilliant!" Yuuki beamed.

Seiran wanted to roll her eyes. It was – _duh – _so blatantly obvious Kaname and sweet talked Yuuki into leaving the Day Class as he wanted to be with her – it was just typical of his possessiveness. _At least Zero didn't coerce me to stay in the Day Classes…_

"Why do I have to join the Night Classes? It's not imperative at all to me. Joining the Night Classes will disrupt my biological clock used for sleeping which is bad for health." Adamant, Seiran stood her ground. _You can't possibly expect me to be in a class full of snotty vampires except for the few which are close to Kaname and are my distant cousins as well…Or maybe I just can't fit into _that _society yet. That bloodthirsty society which I still don't want to be a part of…_

Zero finally spoke, "Seiran…I think the Night Classes would fit you better. Their level is higher which will support your interest. You'll learn more things there which would improve your skills in your chemical inventions…" _I don't know if you're partly doing it for my sake, but I also wouldn't want to be in your way of achieving your goals…_

Now Seiran stared at Zero, her mind pondering over his words. In fact, they were reasonable words. Zero understood her '_academically_'…And Kaname's thoughts that were sent to her head regarding a vampire's weakness to the sun were true and she hadn't felt any effects so far. Her eyes left Zero and looked at the others in the Chairman's office. _Hmm…then what course of action should I take? Kaname won't let Yuuki be a prefect, otherwise she would have remained one. Zero can't control all the mad fan girls all by himself either even with his scary aura…_

Yuuki could have sworn she heard a light bulb ping on top of Seiran's head as the other female pureblood began to smile.

"Shall we compromise then, Kaname, Chairman?" asked Seiran in dulcet tones.

"Compromise?" asked both the males.

"What Zero and Kaname said are true…," Seiran didn't realize the smug look Zero shot Kaname as _she_ mentioned _his_ name first, "…How about I take half the classes in Day Class and the other half in Night Class?"

"Huh?" It was Sensei Yagari's turn to be surprised.

"Well, I don't see what's the problem, really…In Day Class I'll be wearing the male uniform, considering the girls there still think I'm a boy; and in Night Class I'll be wearing a female uniform," continued Seiran. _Since Zero wanted to see me in a girl's uniform…Although he wanted it to a Day Class one…_

_ What on earth is she thinking? Why is she making things so difficult for herself?_ wondered Zero. Then he saw the strong look which Seiran gave the Chairman falter slightly and immediately he understood. _Of course! She doesn't like the Night Class._ He recalled the ball Ichijou and Aidou prepared in her honour of saving them and had seen her uneasiness. _It's a new territory for her although she's of the highest level of vampires…And then she had told me before about training with the other vampire hunter trainees who ignored her because she was a girl…Yuuki had that Kuran to help her adjust to the aristocratic society, but Seiran – she chose _me_, and I can't help her to be comfortable in the world she actually belongs; except to just be her support…_

Zero looked outside. _Honestly, even though we've admitted our feelings to each other…are we really even compatible?_

Chairman Cross and Kaname had been silent since Seiran's new proposition.

"Onegaishimas!" Seiran bowed. _Please…I really don't want to be in the Night Class if I can help it…I…still don't belong there…_

The bespectacled man coughed. "That's a rather err…_unique _request, Seiran…But I think it can be arranged." He bent down to swing open his cabinet door and took a file. Opening it, he showed the red haired pureblood who looked relieved. "These are the lists of subjects in both Day and Night Classes. Choose the ones you're interested in and we'll arrange your time table for you. Kaname, do you think Ruka or Rima's dress size will fit hers? I will get the uniform."

Kaname's eyes hovered on her for a moment before he answered, "More of Ruka's, Chairman."

Seiran herself was happily ticking the classes she wanted – Advanced Mathematics, Anatomy and Physiology, Advanced Chemistry, History, Art, Ethics, Language Studies, and Drug Mechanisms & Chemical Inventions – before handing them to the Chairman.

"A balance between the Day and Night classes each…Seems like you've really thought about it quite _fast_, Seiran," Kaname remarked lightly, observing her discreetly. _Or did you manage to turn the conversation into the direction you desired..?_

"Hmm…I wonder myself…That's a mystery," Seiran shot back, handing Kaien Cross the lists. _Some vampires aren't as manipulating as you, Kaname…_

_There they go again – the two superior purebloods glaring at each other…_noted Yagari._ Sometimes I wonder if they're actually communicating with one another…_

"They're such hard classes, Seiran…," Yuuki said in awe as the Chairman's eyes bulged out at her choices.

The other female pureblood shrugged it off. "Not really, Yuuki…Some are my interests and some are for me to carry out what I intend to do in the future." She smiled meaningfully.

Turning to the bespectacled ex vampire hunter, she asked, "I hope I have your approval, Chairman?"

Slowly he nodded. "Yes…I'll leave you to plot your own timetable as well."

Folding her arms, Seiran relaxed in her seat and lightly enquired, "Now…what was it all of you were discussing before you hurriedly changed the topic when you heard Zero and I approaching the office? Such actions make me believe it has something to do with me…"

Chairman Cross and Yuuki sweatdropped while Sensei Yagari and Kaname were momentarily stunned.

_She is one scary person…_thought the chairman.

_What a fearsome pureblood…to completely lull us into relaxation and striking like that…_Kaname felt impressed. _A 'new' pureblood, at that…_

Zero stared at Seiran, shocked, before staring at the other four in the room. _What…?_

It was Toga Yagari who broke the uneasy silence. "Seiran…it's regarding your blood tablets…"

**Lesson no. 2 : **Sometimes the truth is kept from the people we care about to prevent them from getting hurt.

HY : Sort of a filler chapter…Hope it wasn't too boring…Am in a sort of writers' block right now after knowing how much crazy workload have for the new academic year…Gawds…:P *Nervous about how the sequel is going to turn out*.

Please do review, arigato!


	3. Chapter 2

Scarred Fates : Sequel to Twisted Fates. It's Seiran and Zero's final year at Cross Academy. More enemies inadvertently created due to her newly created blood tablets are out to get her…And who is that elegant lady plaguing her dreams? Why is everyone targeting the Level Es Seiran decided to protect…? Zero x OC (Seiran). Sorry, bad at summaries -.-"

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Dedicated to those who supported Twisted Fates. For new readers, do read TF in order not to feel lost :P

**CHAPTER 2**

"So, what's up with the blood tablets?" asked Seiran coolly. _So…when I went to receive the award, Chairman Cross, Yagari Sensei and Kaname surely had been discussing this issue…_ Her eyes darted to Yuuki momentarily before focusing on the chairman. _As far as I can see, Yuuki doesn't really know anything much compared to her brother-fiancé. And the chairman…for his childish appearance, inside lies a very observant man indeed…_

"Seiran, the new President of the Hunters' Association had spoken to me regarding your new creation which is creating a slight furore amongst some of the hunters. These hunters disagree with the blood tablets being fed to the Level Es whom they say are a menace to the society…," explained Toga Yagari. When Seiran cocked her eyebrow at him, he hurriedly added, "Of course there are some who full heartedly agree with your idea, considering the Level Es lead a rather…err…sad life…"

Zero noted his teacher's hesitation and he assumed his teacher hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings as everyone in the room knew how much he had been suffering. _Of course the hunters will not give Level Es a chance to live, seeing how they prey on innocent humans for blood because they don't understand what is happening to them. Even when I was out hunting them…I…I wouldn't even have given them a chance to live. But Seiran…_ He turned to look at the vermillion haired pureblood whose facial expression had turned cold. _Seiran…has worked hard on those tablets because she wanted to give those forced-to-be-vampires their lives. She didn't want them to suffer…Or did she do it because of me…?_

"Seiran-chan, of course what you did is a great thing! I wholeheartedly support it!" Yuuki said with gusto when she saw that Seiran didn't say a word, yet again.

"So what the President of the Ryuushuu Pharmaceuticals warned me of was true…," Seiran eventually said softly. _What should I do…? Were my actions honestly wrong?_

"Even the President of the pharmaceutical company had also told you this matter?" Toga Yagari's ears perked up at what she had said. Now this was rather interesting. The previous events involving the Kurans as well as the Orchid Murders which had occurred had really strained the relationship between vampire hunters and vampires. Thus a _vampire _offering advice in regards to the sake of _vampire hunters_…

Seiran nodded. Letting out a deep breath, she asked, "Were my actions wrong? I also had been thinking about it for the past few days…yet I believe what I had created was purely out of beneficence."

_Producing good consequences, huh?_ wondered Zero as he noticed Seiran's cold expression still hadn't left her face yet.

"We're not saying your actions were unreasonable, however it did create some _interest_…Seiran, we're trying to mend the relationship between the Hunters Association and vampires, or whatever's left of that relationship. There is a lot of tension and unresolved matters which we have to address carefully when we go and meet them," added Kaname. "Right now, your creation is a new issue which has been brought up. So if you don't mind, may you tell us why you decided to invent those blood tablets?"

_Seiran did it for Zero's sake, that much I know. But why did she do it for the other Level Es? Come to think of it…she could have made Zero the sole recipient of her creation… _Yuuki pondered herself.  
_Actually there are a lot of things we don't know about Seiran. I'm sure she wants to find out more about herself too…_

_I'm sorry, everyone. I can't tell you yet…Truthfully, I need to find out myself. I thought Sensei Tamaji would have all the answers regarding who my parents and I were when I went to our…home…but everything I've read and reread so far – I've gotten even more confused that I just want some private time to myself so that I can sort everything out. Without troubling anyone or putting anyone's life in danger again. _Seiran heaved a silent breath before saying directly to the three men, "I've said earlier – it was out of beneficence…When are you supposed to address the Hunters' Association?"

_She's keeping something to herself_, noted Chairman Cross before answering, "A month from now."

Seiran bowed. "Then a month from now I'll be ready to face both the vampires and the vampire hunters." She stood up, clearly showing she wanted to leave the room and it was the end to the 'interrogation'. _A month for me to decipher what all those dreams have meant. Those dreams about the lady. And what had made me invent those tablets for the Level Es because she was the one who created them…_

_*_

_She told no one, not even Zero about what had happened to her when she had been healing after getting Kuroumura's talon in her chest. While she had been sleeping, she had been getting images about the mysterious lady. The lady had looked refined, elegant and beautiful…however her face was always sad._

_Seiran had been busy stirring her chemicals tiredly after working non stop for 20 hours straight when she dozed off and saw the lady once more. _However this time, she was no longer refined. Her eyes were wild with madness, her hair disheveled when she, draped in black had stole out into the was she doing? _wondered Seiran as she subconsciously forced her mind to stay onto that vision as she wanted to know who that woman was – surely she was linked to Seiran herself, otherwise Seiran wouldn't have gotten those dreams of her…_

The lady swerved in and attacked an innocent passerby like a hawk, muffling his cries with her sleeves as she eagerly licked at his neck before puncturing it with her fangs._ Seiran shuddered. That woman whom she somehow envied slightly for being so graceful – something Seiran was not – was drawing the life out of an innocent man. If only it wasn't a dream, she would have helped the man, fought that woman off him…She was only a helpless watcher…or was this merely a nightmare and nothing more? Her eyes widened._

The lady, with her face now smeared with blood, had stopped her horrific actions and had ripped her fangs off the man's neck and scuttled away from the limp body, her chest heaving with might. Her blue eyes were bloodshot and tears leaked out as she realized the significance of what she had just done. Her mouth was open in words Seiran assumed to be, "No…no…nononono…", as Seiran could only see but not hear what was going on. The bedraggled woman spun around, trembling hands clutching her head as she dragged herself towards a wall to support herself.

_Seiran woke up to an almost spilled beaker of chemicals if not for her basic reflexes pushing the glassware more inwards the table as she hadn't discovered her powers as the third Orchid Princess yet at that time._

_The Kaede pureblood knew there had been regret in the lady's actions and…yet there had been something nagging at her thoughts. She could feel her pain, understand her horror at the unfortunate Level E she had created…Those sapphire eyes belonging to the lady – they looked similar to her own eyes…were they related? But then again…many vampires had similar features. With her red hair and blue eyes, even Shiki Senri and she could be related…_

_So the young pureblood began her search in private. Meditating in silence, thinking of everything which had occurred, especially her losses – Sensei's life, Zero's friendship – she gathered the courage to go to her old home again. To seek answers regarding herself, wanting to understand the importance of Orchid Princesses, what powers vampires of different levels had…_

_*_

"You've injured yourself," Chairman Cross voiced out once more breaking Seiran from her private reverie, trying to ease the tension created in the room when he saw a small bandage around Seiran's palm.

"Yeah, it was just a careless accident." Seiran lightly brushed it off before she opened her bag and brought out a few wrapped packages and placed them onto the table.

"Another thing, I didn't forget souvenirs. Each of them have your names written on them," she quietly said, not looking at the reactions of the other four.

Zero followed her movements reaching the door before stopping her. "Are you alright, Seiran?" he asked gently, placing his fingers on her shoulder.

Seiran removed his hand. "Zero, can you leave me alone for awhile, please…? I…need some time to think. I'll see you afterwards, alright?" She squeezed his shoulder slightly before she walked out of the office door. Zero stood there, watching her, his own mind muddled up before he decided to leave the office as well._ Why? Why can't she just share her troubles with me? She's still keeping to herself…_

*

Inside, Yuuki was busy lecturing the three men. "Now look what you've done! What we should have been doing was congratulate her on her award but instead, you've made her unhappy! After what she did for us vampires too! We should be grateful! Seriously, you men, geez!" She also left the room clutching at her souvenir, leaving them gaping in her midst before Kaien Cross pulled out a handkerchief and began to bawl that his daughter had just showed her temper. Kaname merely shook his head before following his fiancée.

_Pfft…Women and their hormones! Glad I'm solo and free…_ Toga Yagari disdainfully thought, rubbing his temples. Clearly something was making Seiran keep mum, and he respected her privacy. _I just hope she has good reasons when she faces both parties._

His thoughts went to what Seiran had told him about the President of Ryuushuu Pharmaceuticals giving her the same warning they had told her. Maybe the man would be interesting to meet to see what his opinion on this delicate matter would be. Toga Yagari himself did not see any harm with her creation, considering all he'd been actually battling the past year were more powerful vampires who used the tormented Level Es as easily-to-be-killed pawns. _I suppose I ought to contact that president to ask his thoughts regarding this matter…right after I finish my pile of work._

Cross pouted when everyone left him alone but his eyes landed on the remaining package Seiran left for him. Opening it, he couldn't help but gasp in happiness.

"Awww…Daddy loves this cherry patterned apron very much, it's so kawaii!"

_*_

Seiran unlocked the gates of the academy, heading in the direction of her old home. She'd been the one taking care of the place because her late sensei didn't seem to have any other relatives around. Even when the Chairman and Sensei Yagari had suggested hiring a caretaker for the place, she insisted in holding onto that responsibility. "It's _my_ home," she said and immediately they stopped the subject. Reaching the simple single storeyed house, she bowed as a sign of greeting before entering the front door and locking it.

Her footsteps were softly padding on the wooden floor as she went into his study – _their_ study – and she tentatively chose a file, picking off where she left the last time. Despite Sensei Tamaji's roguishness, he was rather organized in his case files because he had been a really good investigator all along. She took a deep breath to ease her rather heaved breathing as she opened the file, sitting on her old chair. She was already familiar with the way Hiroju Kuroumura murdered his victims, but that still didn't stop her from shivering each time she read a new case.

She had been searching through the profile pictures of her distant relatives, to see if any of them had blue eyes like that woman she'd been 'dreaming' about so that she could at least have a family name she could trace back. That stunning woman had raven black hair and blue eyes. Her eyes looked away when she read about a German boy vampire, 12 years old was found burned to death by self combustion. _I don't think I can continue reading the notes…_She flipped the file shut, but the rational part of her reminded herself, _you have to continue…it's the only way you can get answers, Kaede. Even if it's terrible, gather your courage…_She released her pent up breath and reopened the file, continuing her search for the elusive answers to her questions.

Lesson no. 3 : If you have courage, then even fear can't stop you…

HY : Please do review - I'd like to know if my break from writing has made my skills rusty ^^. Arigato gozaimas!


	4. Chapter 3

Scarred Fates : Sequel to Twisted Fates. It's Seiran and Zero's final year at Cross Academy. More enemies inadvertently created due to her newly created blood tablets are out to get her…And who is that elegant lady plaguing her dreams? Why is everyone targeting the Level Es Seiran decided to protect…? Zero x OC (Seiran). Sorry, bad at summaries -.-"

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Dedicated to those who supported Twisted Fates. For new readers, do read TF in order not to feel lost :P

**CHAPTER 3**

_An hour later, back at the academy_.

Seiran made her way to the garden where her Dancing Lady orchids were alongside Sensei Tamaji's grave. She sat down in front of her master's burial ground and closed her eyes, feeling suddenly very tired. "Sensei…," she whispered as her fingers traced the delicate petals of the flower she loved, "People are questioning me on the blood tablets I created for the Level E vampires…" She gave a mirthless laugh. "Remember those Level Es, Sensei? The ones we killed without hesitancy because they were harming ordinary humans? I managed to create something to save them, give them some control over their sanity…at least give them a longer lifespan and a slightly better life…It's no wonder drug, but at least it's something, right?"

The young pureblood-hunter sighed. "But now some vampire hunters aren't happy because it's obvious if the Level Es are all under control, there wouldn't be any need to really have vampire hunters…I mean, one of our duties is to hunt down Level Es but the ones actually at fault who created Level Es are the purebloods, and we _aren't allowed _to hunt purebloods down because of the laws…and it's going to be a huge, bloody problem when Level A, B and C vampires get pissed off because we hunted down their royalty…I have to give a proper answer in a month's time at the hunters-vampires meeting…Isn't there any proper way to solve this delicate issue? I don't even know if a Vampire Council still exists any more ever since…"

She stopped her rant, her mouth forming an 'oh' in comprehension. _That's right…Sensei once said something about Kaname destroying the Vampire Council leaders…If the V.C still exists, who is in control now? _

_Kaname…?_

_Then is it better to have Kaname as an ally?_

So many questions, no answers at all yet once more…It was exhausting.

"I'm sorry, Sensei…you must be tired of hearing me being long winded like that…It's not very like my character, isn't it?" Seiran had a smile now, feeling slightly better that she poured out all her feelings to her Sensei although she had no response from him. "Arigato for listening to me, Sensei…"

"And oh, before I leave…" She put a can of beer on the ground. "The best brew there is in Tokyo, Sensei…" A draft of wind barely escaped her notice…

_Hmmm…_

She got up, brushed the dirt of her pants and made her way to the room Zero and she shared once more ever since the night of the ball.

Knocking the door, she heard Zero's acknowledgement before twisting the doorknob open.

"Your new uniform is here, Seiran," he spoke as the girl he liked walked to him and gave him a hug, still not saying anything.

"Seiran?" Zero frowned as his pulse raced slightly. _She couldn't have…? I thought I was careful…_

She was still silent.

"Seiran, you know you can share your worries with me…please…," he whispered into her ear.

Seiran looked up and he could see a pink blush on her cheeks. "Zero, I sensed you were there in the garden…listening to my raving…Thank you for being worried about me…"

Now it was Zero's turn to turn pink. _So her sharp hearing caught my footsteps…I need to train harder as a hunter…_"You said we'll be each other's support, remember?"

The red head laughed slightly, feeling better after his words. "Yeah…"

"Your invention is a wonderful thing, it doesn't matter what others think," he softly consoled her.

"It's not about what others think, Zero…It's more of whether it was the right thing to do or not." Seiran leaned into his chest, enjoying the security he radiated.

Her blue eyes landed on the crisp Night Class uniform and an incomprehensible look gradually appeared on her face. Zero noticed it and started looking very uncomfortable. _I don't quite like the look she's giving me…_He recalled the time when Ichiru wore a Day Class _girl's _uniform and parodied him – only Heaven knew what was on his crazy twin's mind! – causing a huge ruckus amongst the Day Class girls who had swooned and the boys giving Zero weird looks for months, totally freaking him out and he carried Bloody Rose beside him for days during classes. _Umm…she couldn't have possibly heard about that incident, right…?_

"Zero…" Seiran looked directly into his eyes, causing Zero's pulse to increase.

"…Yes…?" Zero hoped his cheeks weren't burning with embarrassment by now.

"Do you want to see how I look in the Night Class girl's uniform?"

The silver haired youth's eyes blinked when he heard those words. _What?_ His heartbeat began to slow down when he realized that his room partner was just asking an _innocent_ question and he honestly hoped the ground would swallow him up that time. Thank goodness Seiran was no mind reader as she looked at him curiously, feeling his heartbeat fluctuate. _Hmm, is something wrong with Zero?_

"S-Sure," he shakily answered before another thought crossed his mind and he started feeling more awkward.

_I want to see you in a Day Class _girl's_ uniform…_

He recalled how stunning she had looked in the dress during the vampires' ball Aidou and Ichijou planned in her honour.

"Umm…I know it wasn't a Day Class one…but you don't mind, right…?" she shyly asked as she held onto the white blazer and skirt.

"N-No…" Zero inwardly cursed. _Why on earth am I stuttering? _It was because he knew she was attractive in both attire – male or female. Another feeling stirred up in him and it wasn't pretty. _Wonderful, so all the Night Class vampires get to ogle at her while I…hang on a sec, what the heck am I thinking? _

_Just admit it, Zero…you're starting to get envious for no apparent reason… _his conscience saintly reminded.

_I am not! _he fumed back. _I'm just worried that the Night Class boys will disturb her!_

_Suuurrrre…Remember she's a vamp hunter trainee, like you are, and she can take care of herself._

Great…Just great…

He had lost an argument with _himself_. How wonderfully pathetic!

"How do I look, Zero?" Her voice brought him back to reality and his head swung in the direction of the bathroom.

His clenched jaw went slack.

_Gee, smart ass, how do you expect me to not get _envious_ when she's looking like that? _He cornered his conscience.

Seiran was at the doorway of the bathroom, rather unsure of herself as her fingers straightened the imaginary creases she saw on the skirt. Personally, she thought it was too short. It didn't even take a Physics student to say that if strong winds blew – a normal thing which happened at the Cross Academy – that skirt would definitely flip upwards.

The blazer showed off her pleasing curves and rather slender waist and the skirt – _It's too short!_ yelled Zero's mind – flaunted her fair legs to which Zero realized that he was almost close to drooling at her.

_It must really look awful on me, otherwise Zero would have said something by now instead of staring at me ridiculously. I guess the suggestion of wearing a Night Class girl's uniform was a silly one. _"It looks bad on me, huh? Guess I'll go and change before bringing it back to Chairman Cross for some alterations." She turned to get changed.

_Wait, what is she saying? She looks damn hot in that uniform! _Before Zero realized what he was doing, he had already grabbed her into his arms and had kissed her.

_Huh?_ Seiran's mind went blank as her heart started to thump and she returned that kiss until both of them grew breathless.

"What was that all about, Zero?" the pureblood hunter asked, looking really confused.

"You looked wonderful…I was speechless…," Zero whispered, controlling himself from trying to run his itching fingers down her back, along her hip and….

"Why didn't you just say so? You were looking at me as though I'd looked like a fashion disaster." Seiran began to laugh now. _Or maybe it was a…what was it called again? I remember Sensei used to do that to the ladies at the bar…Yeah, the 'once over look'…_

"Erm…yeah…" Zero wanted to sweatdrop at her. _Good lord…is she really that clueless about how she looks? With the way she looks, I wouldn't even be surprised if Aidou senpai tries to jump at her! _Heck, even _he_ wanted to jump on her.

_Aidou senpai…? God, of all the vampires…Better than that snake, Kuran!_ He mentally shook his head. _I'm having too much of a vivid imagination all of a sudden!_

"So, I don't have to alter anything then." She gently extracted herself from their heated embrace, smiling at him.

"N-no…" _Wonderful, the stuttering came back!_

Minutes later, dressed up in her usual clothes, the red head packed her sling bag.

"Where are you going?" It was his turn to be curious.

"The Night Class library. I need to see the study materials I'll be using as well as to get my new textbooks from Taku-chan." She opened the door.

Zero suppressed another growl of envy when he heard her calling her distant cousin _that_ affectionally. _Right…like you want to be called Zero-_chan_…_ taunted his annoying conscience. "Yeah, sure, I'll see you afterwards." His voice sounded strained, Seiran noticed.

_Zero's not happy about something…I'll let him cool off it first before asking him later I guess. _Seiran was tuned in to her late Sensei's behaviour being occasionally tsundere and Zero seemed quite similar, so she supposed she could apply the same principles in caring for him. "Yeah…or do you want to come with me?" she quickly added, changing her mind. _Maybe Zero wants to spend time with me and I've been neglecting him with my own work…_

_Oh, no, I'm not stepping in one foot into that damn dorm! _But then that image of Seiran in her white uniform swimmed enticingly in his mind, making him feel uncomfortable and somewhat…_warm_… "It's really…alright, Seiran. I will see you later." He stiffly kissed her and softly closed the door, leaving her standing there for a few moments before she shrugged to herself, turned and headed in the Moon Dorm's direction.

_Maybe I'm not treating him a way girlfriends treat their boyfriends…We've never been official or anything, we've always just stayed close to each other after and he's never actually said anything about being my boyfriend…And I honestly don't know how this 'being a couple' thing works – it's not like any Science textbook I've read explains anything…Urgh…I must be the worst _girlfriend_, if I'm even considered as one, ever…_

Seiran's shoulders slumped slightly. _Maybe initially I thought it was easy, liking a person who likes you back, simple reciprocal of feelings. But the fact is now I've got to learn to think of his feelings. _She sighed. _I wonder if there's a 'Relationships for Dummies' book anywhere…_

_*_

The minute Zero had shut the door, he made a mad dash to the bathroom and twisted the shower knob to spray water on himself. _You are such a pervert, Zero Kiryuu. Getting yourself heated like that…But damnit, that uniform…_

As the water fully drenched him, Zero knew he had to seriously consider two options.

One – Seiran and he couldn't possibly share rooms any longer. Not with his perverse mind.

Two – He probably had to stop studying Biology. He did not want to learn _that _particular topic which was soon approaching.

**Lesson no. 4 : **Sometimes when a relationship is still new, many things can be awkward…

Zero : *Groans* I can't believe you made me such a pervert, HY!

HY : *Laughs darkly* Oh, Zero, I promise you there's more in store for you….Muahahahahaha

Zero : *Terrified and escapes on White Lily*

* * *

HY : Well, _that_ particular topic is Sexual reproduction...just in case anyone is wondering...lol...Please do R & R so that I can improve :D Arigato gozaimas!


	5. Chapter 4

Scarred Fates : Sequel to Twisted Fates. It's Seiran and Zero's final year at Cross Academy. More enemies inadvertently created due to her newly created blood tablets are out to get her…And who is that elegant lady plaguing her dreams? Why is everyone targeting the Level Es Seiran decided to protect…? Zero x OC (Seiran). Sorry, bad at summaries -.-"

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Dedicated to those who supported Twisted Fates. For new readers, do read TF in order not to feel lost :P

HY : I realised I'd been making some mistakes in the last chapter (although small, but _urgh_ to me) so I reuploaded the chapter and added this new chapter so that all of you following SF and story alerted it wouldn't have felt disappointed in the story alert saying I'd a new chappie up, but actually not...Anyway I'd say this chapter is a crackish chapter. Maybe Seiran might seem too OOC to you (haha, an OC being OOC...? I'm rambling), but speaking from experience we can read other people's characters, but when it comes to our own, or maybe people we care about we can be clueless....Anyway I love teasing Aidou, so I guess you can recognise his pose at the little 'omake' chapter at the end :D

I realise I don't actually have naming consistencies, like using Zero, Takuma and Kaname's first names while Aidou and Kain I'm using their family names instead...lol...Long A/N by the way...too much sugar in my blood I guess

**CHAPTER 4**

"Seiran-chan! I haven't seen you in ages! And thank you for your lovely souvenirs for the Night Class gang!" gushed Takuma, pulling his distant cousin into a warm embrace at the doorway of the Moon Dorms.

"Come on, Taku-chan, it was only _three weeks_…It wasn't that long. Hope everyone liked them," Seiran laughed. She was really glad her cousin looked much better although he had been fully healed since the time of the ball, but now he was really radiant. Obviously there was another cause too…he officially had a girlfriend, breaking his Day Class fans' hearts.

"Hey, Ichijou, stop keeping Seiran-sama all to yourself! I want to hug her too!" came another familiar voice. Aidou's.

Takuma pretended to pout but released Seiran where she was spun into Aidou's arms. "Mmm…_how nice_…," breathed the blond playboy as he snuggled at her, causing Seiran to fidget slightly. Apparently Aidou was too close for her liking but she didn't say anything. It was just a hug anyway. Arms of a person wrapped around another.

"Hanabusa, stop squishing her like that now…don't forget her status," sighed Kain, appearing next to his cousin. _Once an idiot, always an idiot…_

She bit back a smile as Aidou, remembering that she was a pureblood, leapt a metre away from her and apologized, "I'm so sorry, Seiran-sama, I…forgot…"

"I won't tell Yori-chan or Kaname about this, don't worry." Seiran winked as she shook hands with the pyro powered vampire who hid his own snicker.

"Where are your girlfriends?" she teased, feeling the word 'girlfriend' roll unnaturally over her tongue.

"Out shopping. Hey, you should join them sometime, Seiran-sama," said Aidou, his mood brightened again.

_Ugh, no way am I going to be stumbling back to the academy with half a shop of clothes!_ "Perhaps in the future…," she demurely answered.

"So…when will you be moving in? I already have your room ready…Sorry it's just not as big as Kaname's though," Takuma apologetically said as he led her into the lounge. When Kaname had requested a female Night Class uniform from Takuma, the blond vice president had also prepared a room.

"I'm not moving into the Moon Dorms…" _Good – Kaname didn't say anything. Probably wasn't worth his time._

"But why? You're a vampire, of course you have to stay with us," Aidou objected strongly. _It must be because of that punk assed vampire hunter! _Takuma fervently nodded and Kain just stared at her but they agreed with Aidou. For once.

Seiran almost wanted to roll her eyes. "Well, consider me an exception. I've already told Kaname about it." Understanding Aidou's hurt expression, she added, "It's not because of Zero, if that's what you're thinking." She droned out her reasons to him the same way she had done so in the Chairman's office, almost causing his brain to shut down. Takuma and Kain gulped. She sure was not a pureblood to mess around with either…

The Kaede pureblood let out a breath after her reasoning and changed the topic. "Anyway, I'm here because I need my new textbooks for the Night Class…"

_Didn't Seiran-sama/-chan say she wasn't joining the Moon Dorms? _The three nobles looked at her questioningly, assuming she would then be in the Day Class, but daren't ask after seeing what had happened to Aidou who had developed a headache.

"I'm taking half my classes here after some consideration…And I thought I'd get some books from the library to skim through, if you don't mind."

Takuma chuckled. "We hardly touch the library books, so borrow them all you want. The only books I read are my manga, unless it's near the exams…"

_So this is the Elite Night Class…Without a worry in the world when they go for their classes…Unlike the Day Class students who study really hard so that one day they can enter the Night Class. No wonder they were envious of Yuuki entering the Night Class…_Seiran wasn't too sure she was going to enjoy being there with them either. _Being there alone… _Well, technically she wasn't _alone_, but she was definitely more used to _human_ contact.

"So, Seiran-sama, did the Night Class uniform fit you well? Ruka was rather flattered that both your sizes were close," Kain finally spoke.

_Ceh…there goes the status thing and the way aristocrats speak in such tones. Can't blame Kain though, he was brought up that way…They all were… _"Seiran only please, Kain senpai, you too Aidou senpai. Yes, the uniform fit well…," her voice trailed off when she recalled the way Zero was acting.

"Sei…ran…san? You may address us without honourifics as well…" Kain awkwardly voiced out, noticing her perplexed look. He really couldn't address her without at least some form of respect. "Is something wrong?" _Ugh, it sounds really strange – I really have to address her with some form of respect, at least, even though she doesn't mind._

_Hmmm…I suppose I could ask them their opinions. They've had their partners for quite some time and I…I'm just starting out with Zero...I think…? I'm sure they could help me understand Zero's reactions. _"I have something to ask," she spoke, unaware she sounded very pureblood-like.

"Yes?" Takuma, Kain and Aidou snapped to attention.

"It's about what a specific reaction means…Or at least what I think it means…"

"What reaction?" Aidou was getting a stronger headache. Seiran seemed to be speaking in riddles.

In very serious tones, Seiran said, "You three will give me your gentleman's honour, right? And _not a single word_ goes to Kaname?"

"Of course. It would be dishonourable to break the trust from a vampire such as yourself, Seiran…san," Kain said in equally grave tones, bowing at her. For once, Seiran was glad of the vampire formalities. The others had similar expressions on their faces, waiting with bated breath. What important question could the pureblood want to ask?

"Can you tell me what exactly does a 'look once over' mean? I thought that when you gave a person that kind of look you would be looking at them with much approval, like liking their appearance…Am I correct?"

By now, Kain was struggling to keep his face straight, Aidou had almost fallen off his seat and Takuma was trying not to laugh. _So _that's_ what she wanted to ask…? Kami-sama…_ they simultaneously thought.

"How did that situation arise, Seiran-chan?" Takuma questioned, keeping a straight face.

"Well, I just changed into my new Night Class uniform and asked Zero how did I look in it. He took quite some time to answer me, so maybe that uniform was wrong in its proportions... I was sure he thought it looked awful on me and yet he just said it was nice. And he was feeling rather uncomfortable about it too." Her voice was monotonous.

Takuma couldn't take it any longer. He burst out laughing until he fell off his chair. _My goodness, I had absolutely no idea…My cousin is such a naïve girl…_

"Taku-chan, are you alright?" Seiran helped him up until she noticed Kain had turned furiously red and Aidou had almost spazzed out.

"Come on, it…wasn't that weird of a question was it?" _It's not even an intimate question._

_Oh my God…where has she been living all this while for her not to know such basic feelings? Didn't she stay with that late Romeo Sensei – rest in peace – of hers? Surely she would know something, at least! _wondered Aidou.

_Isn't it inappropriate to ask us…_males_ rather err…_female_ sounding questions? _Kain wondered as well.

"My, my, Seiran-chan, you do know there's Yuuki, Yori, Mia, Rima and Ruka to talk about these kinds of things, right?" Takuma gasped out after he had stopped laughing.

Seiran closed her eyes. Maybe asking the male nobles had also been a mistake. Damn! It seemed like she had been making silly slip-ups these few weeks and had not been her old rational self. When she returned to the room she shared with Zero, perhaps some meditation and self reflection would help.

"But why would I ask the girls how a _guy_ would react? Why can't I ask you directly? Aren't you my friends?" she countered. Besides, she was not keen on blabbering her thoughts to any of the girls. No offense any of them – Yuuki was sweet, but she _could_ be gossipy; Yori she knew was rational but during the ball she had been anything _but_; Mia, Ruka and Rima she didn't know that well…

Three males stared back at her slack jawed.

_Kami-sama…_

Beneath the unreadable and intelligent Seiran Kaede lay a very dense and innocent young lady. Or maybe she was only dense towards a particular _someone_ since it was her first experience in a love relationship too…

Judging from what Seiran had told them about the silver youth's expression, Seiran had to have stunned him into silence. And obviously, since he was a male, he would probably have some '_interesting_' thoughts regarding her. "He definitely meant wonderful, Seiran-chan," Takuma cheerfully spoke.

"He could have just said so, right? There was no need to gape as though I grew horns on my head." Seiran was the type of person who didn't hesitate to tell the truth, when it didn't hurt, of course.

Aidou wanted to smack his head in exasperation. _Have you even looked at yourself in the mirror, Seiran-san?_

Seiran herself was getting exasperated. Her initial question was getting her nowhere. The three vampire aristocrats she respected – mostly Kain, since he was the most mature – seemed to be having some sort of ailment which made them show weird expressions at everything she said so far.

Kain scratched his un-itchy head and said, "Seiran-san, Zero-kun must have been amazed by how you looked until he lost his thoughts for a moment." There, that was the simplest explanation. And the _cleanest _one too…"Well, sometimes when we gaze at the ladies we have feelings for, we do lose our voices as well." He blushed slightly when he said that.

She slowly nodded her head, accepting Kain's answer as she knew he was speaking truthfully and she didn't want to make him more uncomfortable that he already was. _Oh…so my assumption was right after all…Zero was giving me a once over. But maybe I really have to do something about that ludicrously short skirt… _

"Alright then, thanks for answering my question. I'll be going to the library now, Ja!" She got up to leave but Takuma stopped her.

"Wait, Seiran-chan, where are our manners? We didn't serve you tea or biscuits!" he cried.

Seiran laughed. "It's alright, Taku-chan. It's not a tea party or a host club outing."

"Hang on, you've been to a host club before?" Aidou wasn't sure if his ears were working properly. _I damn well totally don't get it right now. Seiran has been in the company of tonnes of guys – okay, I exaggerated that part – but she's been with male hunters and yet she's totally clueless about her…_He mentally searched the right word to describe Zero. _Not boyfriend – he doesn't match her status, not partner – she's so much higher in status than him, not friend either – hello, she's royalty and with her status she doesn't have to befriend him!...Ahh, yeah, '_slave_' suits him. Her slave. She's totally clueless about her slave's feelings. Now that's what I call weird._

"Sensei Tamaji used to take me there once in awhile but I preferred to stay in a corner doing Maths." _Yeah, that reminds me…I'll have to return Sensei Nakajima's Maths books to him from last semester…_

_When you could have been catered to every whim and fancy of yours at a host club you chose to do… _Maths_…? _I_ couldn't even go to a host club until I had my coming of age party!!! _The ice powered vampire wanted to cry. Kain sympathetically tapped his cousin's shoulder.

Not noticing any of that, Seiran waved at them before making her way. Takuma watched her thoughtfully before turning to see Kain comforting Aidou who was bawling by now. He summoned a maid for his tea.

"I never knew…," his voice trailed off.

"Yeah, girls can be _that _confusing even though I've been dating Ruka awhile but this…this…" Kain didn't know what to say either.

"I tell you – " Aidou brushed his tears away from his eyes " – We have to protect her purity from the likes of _him_!" He practically hissed the last word.

_Him?_ Kain's brows were raised. Surely his dumb cousin didn't mean Zero? "You don't mean Zero, do you?"

"Yes, _him_! What if he taints her innocence? I say we form some sort of alliance to protect her!" Aidou's baby blue eyes flashed with steel determination.

Takuma almost spluttered on the newly arrived Earl Grey tea he was drinking. _How exactly are you being _innocent_ with Yori-chan either? But this seems to be fun…_ "Alright then, Aidou. " He held up his tea cup. "To the Gentlem…err…Noblemen's Alliance then, in order to protect our lovely pureblood mistress Seiran Kaede." He shot a look at Kain, enlightening the other vampire.

_Yeah…to protect Seiran Kaede from an idiotic Aidou Hanabusa…_

**Lesson no. 5 : **Conclusion – even guys can be confusing creatures…

* * *

Aidou : *Looks at watch with an expression of utmost importance* Five more minutes to the first meeting of the Noblemen's Alliance (NA) where _I_, Aidou Hanabusa as the president will discuss with my respectable associates, how to make sure that Zero Kiryuu doesn't harm my lady, Seiran-sama!

_After five minutes_…

Aidou : Nevermind. They'll be here soon.

_Ten minutes later…_

Beep! Beep!

Text message from Ichijou : Sorry Aidou-chan, Kaname asked me to handle a last minute matter. I'll ask for the details later, alright?

Aidou : Nevermind. Akatsuki surely will make it.

_Thirty minutes later…_

Text message from Akatsuki : Sorry, Hanabusa. I'm stuck in a meeting with Professor Albrecht regarding the Physics paper I wrote.

Aidou : *Deflated ego…Sobs in a corner growing icicles around him.*

In another room, Kain and Takuma high-five. With devilish looks, they explain, "NA actually means _Not Attending…_"

* * *

HY : Once again, thanks for your support, and please do review :D


	6. Chapter 5

Scarred Fates : Sequel to Twisted Fates. It's Seiran and Zero's final year at Cross Academy. More enemies inadvertently created due to her newly created blood tablets are out to get her…And who is that elegant lady plaguing her dreams? Why is everyone targeting the Level Es Seiran decided to protect…? Zero x OC (Seiran). Sorry, bad at summaries -.-"

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Dedicated to those who supported Twisted Fates. For new readers, do read TF in order not to feel lost :P

THANKS LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! Here's the next chapter :D

HY : Hi minna-san, hope you'll like the sequel (never written any sort of sequels before - crossing fingers...) Starting a new academic year with tonnes of new things to learn, so I'll apologise first for late chapter updates, occasionally. Thank you for your support, and please review! Arigato!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

The new school term was going to start soon. Little by little, parents dropped off their sons and daughters to be greeted smilingly by Seiran…and grumpily by Zero until the female pureblood had pulled him into a private corner and promised to kiss him if he looked courteous in front of the parents in order to upkeep the academy's good name. Then when the next fleet of automobiles swept into the vast courtyard of Cross' Academy, there were two smiling prefects – one whom the Day Class girls fawned over and the other who chilled people out, wondering why _he_ was in such a good mood when _he_ never seemed to be in their presence. Maybe it was _his_ new year's resolution…

Kaien Cross had also been properly dressed…with the right attitude of the wise looking principal *instead of his overbearing self* when he spoke to parents who enquired their child's progress, and possibly of future enrolments of their younger children while Toga Yagari stood in the shadows – his unruly appearance would frighten off the parents – watching out for any trouble if the Night Class students decided to have a 'welcome back' blood snack.

Seiran heaved a whoosh of breath as she looked around her with tranquility. This moment was so peaceful, with the wind gently fluttering around them and the trees were sprouting more fruit and leaves, filling the world with greenery…It was strange that all these years of pent up emotions and working hard on her hunter training and studies she had not observed her environment to take in the present beauty as she saw it.

"_Seiran, you really should take time to sniff the roses, you know…or in your case I would say, orchids…They won't last forever…," Sensei Tamaji used to chide gently as he spotted his charged seated in an isolated corner scribbling god-knows-what – all those weird Cs, Hs, Ns with numbers as their subscripts, whatever those were…_

"_Sensei, the orchid plants will still be blooming flowers when I'm around. What's the rush?" she dully answered, solving the Chemistry equation._

A small sad smile tugged across her lips. _I was too immature, wasn't I, Sensei…? To understand your wise words…_

"Earth to Seiran," called Zero as he reached forward to shake her out of her reverie. Some parents were getting out of the car and were approaching the two heavy oak doors where Seiran and Zero were on each side. Now, with a _daydreaming_ Seiran not doing her duty, it wasn't very good for the school's reputation, was it?

"Hmm?" She pulled her gaze from the fountain decorating the centre of the courtyard just to look directly into Zero's purple eyes.

Just the sound of her 'hmm'-ing made his throat go dry, and he was staring helplessly at her deep blue orbs, losing all his thoughts immediately.

Then she smiled. "Yes, Zero?"

A cough brought them back to reality where a middle aged couple, stood right in front of them, almost frowning at the way both prefects were acting and Misa Rin, their Day Class classmate almost had a nosebleed at the 'affection'.

Immediately Zero and Seiran sprang apart, Seiran hurriedly apologizing for blocking their way, Zero mumbling something about Seiran daydreaming and wanting to tell her that she was on duty.

"But please come in, and we're really sorry for making you wait outside," Seiran suddenly spoke in clear tones which meant she was using her pureblood-ness. Zero saw the family's eyes go slack before blinking back to smile back at both the Prefects. Their minds had been wiped out from what they witnessed three minutes earlier.

"Oh, no, it's no problem at all, thank you very much for receiving us!" Mr Rin beamed back before he led his wife and daughter inside.

Zero visibly sagged onto the door in relief. _That was close…Thanks to her pureblood skills…_And then he remembered why his mind had gone blank, because the girl he liked, was looking at him with such purity in her eyes, only looking at him…that was enough to make him act weirdly.

"Zero…?" Seiran studied the handsome prefect opposite her. Now it was him in a daze, looking at his shoes as though she had caught him doing something wrong. Part of her was glad she could use her powers to erase the memories of her classmate and parents, but she felt guilty about abusing that privilege.

"Let's be properly on duty, alright? Don't want that to happen again," Zero lightly said, not wanting to dwell on his confused torrid emotions for the pureblood hunter.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," she agreed before turning to face the courtyard, her facial expression now stoic.

There and then, Zero wanted to smack himself for saying the wrong thing. He had meant of course that if they were to get caught being in such close proximity, it would possibly spoil the academy's status, if word got out the Headmaster didn't even know his two Prefects were in a gay relationship.

"Seiran, I'm sor – "

"It's alright, I know…It was my fault for losing my senses in the calmness of what the approaching spring has to offer. I'd never actually noticed how beautiful my surroundings are…" A lazy smile spread across her face.

Zero resisted the urge to just hug the girl there and then, reminded of how much she had suffered the few months past and had not said a single word of it. _No, Zero, no perverted act out here…_

The clouds parted to emit a single ray of sun somehow coincidentally shining at Zero's spot and he growled. God must hate him that day. After making a fool out of himself, the sun had to brightly shine in his eyes. He much preferred the moon, thank you.

The female prefect bit back a smile. "Zero…maybe you should stand inside. The sun won't get to you that way." Strangely, despite being a pureblood for quite awhile now, she was still not sensitive to the sun…_That_ was also one matter clouding her thoughts while Zero who was a total human-turned-vampire save for his misfortune preferred the dark like any normal vampire.

"I'm fine…," he obstinately bit out despite his skin starting to pink.

"Zero…," she sighed, leaving her post and pulled him inside. He didn't protest, just enjoying the chance to have his hands on her. _Dirty minded_, he scolded himself.

*

"Damn it!" cursed Aidou loud as he watched both prefects enter the hallway. That had not been his intention at all, oh no. He rested the blasted mirror and stretched his weary arms. It was his idea to balance himself precariously on the roof of the Moon Dorms in order to use reflection to aim the ray of sunlight at a certain Prefect and had succeeded. _Oh, how brilliant I am!_

But then Seiran had pulled the oaf into the building, clearly out of view, he had to stop, his plan at burning some_one_'s skin had been foiled.

"And would you stop laughing, Akatsuki?" he snarled at his cousin who was also perched up on the roof like him, holding an umbrella over his head and wearing sunglasses.

"Honestly, Hanabusa, your idiocy….really stuns me…And you better be careful!" Kain cautioned in between laughter.

His cousin shook a fist at him, unwittingly knocking the mirror off the roof. "No!" Aidou lunged for it, trying to freeze the mirror onto something, but unfortunately there was nothing the reflective piece could latch onto.

Plang!

Kain winced as he gripped onto Aidou's wrist to support the blond vampire, wondering for the millionth time how he was coerced into this stupidity. "I'd have to say, Hanabusa, you know what they say about breaking mirrors?"

"What? Surely you don't believe in that old wives tale of seven years of misfortune, do you? It only works on humans, not vampires!" Aidou brushed the dirt off his shoulders, his head held up arrogantly.

Awhile later the very same blond vampire was whimpering under Kaname's angry gaze before the pureblood hissed at him, "Clean up that mess, Aidou…Yuuki almost got hurt when she was standing at the balcony and the mirror dropped past! And you're going to have to clean the Moon Dorms for a month. No dates with Yori during that time either."

Aidou wished he had just frozen himself and fell off the roof instead.

*

Zero's eyes widened as Seiran's lips pressed onto his. _Wow, this sure is unexpected! _But he kissed her back, and soon when she was slightly panting for breath, he wickedly took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Her knees buckled at that touch and he wrapped his arm around her waist, steadying themselves on the wall of the classroom closest to the hallway as there would be parents arriving later.

"Mmm…," Seiran contently mumbled, running her hands through his beautiful silver hair as Zero pressed against her against the hard wall.

When Zero was equally out of breath, he reluctantly released his lips from her, muttering, "What was that kiss for?" Initially it had been just a sweet simple kiss, but he had turned it into something nearly lustful, if not for remembering that they were still starting out, and there was no way they were going that fast…

"Remember I promised to kiss you much earlier?" The pureblood hunter had had a real blush on her face now.

"Umm…yeah…"Somehow Zero felt a pang of disappointment when he heard it was just a promise she made earlier and not because she just suddenly wanted to or purely out of passion.

But it was because Seiran was Seiran…and Zero had just noticed that the girl right in front of him was definitely inexperienced in the male department. Even Yuuki…for her blurriness…at least had a crush on the damned Kuran while Seiran…probably had never properly liked a boy before although she was ironically in male company all her life.

Yes, Zero Kiryuu had finally reached the same conclusion as three noble vampires a few days earlier. He felt himself flush as well. That very moment he swore to himself, _I'll protect her…Be by her side…_

"Seiran, you…wanna go out and have dinner later when this…work is all over?" he stuttered. Now why was he stuttering? It wasn't as though he didn't have the experience of at least crushing over someone but, hey, that was long over now.

"I could cook something, it's fine…," she replied. "The Chairman trusts us with the kitchen again, after I gave him the apron…He forgave us for the food fight the last time."

He wanted to sweatdrop. "That's not what I meant…umm…" _God, why is my tongue stuck! _"I want to go out…like, you know…a _date_…?" The last word was almost inaudible, luckily Seiran caught it using her senses.

_Oh…Zero asked me out…A date…I hope I have something suitable to wear… _

Zero was holding his breath, waiting for her answer, revealing as much as him being equally inexperienced in this type of thing.

"Sure…" And Seiran wondered, _are we considered a couple already? Maybe I'll ask Zero over dinner…_

"Break time's almost over, don't want to get caught again…," Zero teased, breaking the awkward air between them.

Ribbing him back, Seiran pecked his cheek. "Oh, aren't you a responsible Prefect, Kiryuu?"

"Oh my God!"

That screech broke them apart when both Prefects stared into the horrified eyes of Shana Shie standing outside the classroom.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she muttered before dashing off.

Oh _shit…_

**Lesson no.** **6 : **Sometimes private matters are best carried out in private…

HY : Hope you like this chapter :D Please do read and review so that I can improve after my skills rusting :D


	7. Chapter 6

Scarred Fates : Sequel to Twisted Fates. It's Seiran and Zero's final year at Cross Academy. More enemies inadvertently created due to her newly created blood tablets are out to get her…And who is that elegant lady plaguing her dreams? Why is everyone targeting the Level Es Seiran decided to protect…? Zero x OC (Seiran). Sorry, bad at summaries -.-"

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Dedicated to those who supported Twisted Fates. For new readers, do read TF in order not to feel lost :P

THANKS LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! Here's the next chapter :D

HY : Hi minna-san, hope you'll like the sequel (never written any sort of sequels before - crossing fingers...) Starting a new academic year with tonnes of new things to learn, so I'll apologise first for late chapter updates, occasionally. Thank you for your support, and please review! Arigato!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Zero's first instinct was to run after their classmate, drag her back to Seiran so that she could brainwash the girl before that girl blabbered out their secret to the world. _The Prefects are gay…!_

But Seiran had grabbed his arm, stopping him, saying, "It's fine, Zero. Let her go…"

"She'll tell everyone about us! That we're both…Aren't you even in the least embarrassed?" he spluttered out, beet red. _As a girl, Seiran surely would want to protect her reputation!_

"We both know the truth of which gender I am, Zero…Besides, I'd prefer _me_ not having a fan club of girls…" She tried to lighten the mood. _And besides…I don't think you really want to know how the fan girls really are…That they dream to date the Night Class and maybe you and I…and yet some voyeurishly paste photos of Aidou and Kain looking very much like a boy-boy romance thing…And there's Kaname and Zero…_

_That _fact she discovered when she had gone on a spot-check with Zero last school term to confiscate things. The girls eager-beaverly allowed Seiran to venture into their dorm, much to the chagrin of Zero and the Day Class boys. Apparently the Day Class girls had very '_unique_' interests indeed…It was a good thing she was unfazed by this new discovery, otherwise she probably couldn't look at the Night Class boys the same way again.

"You...you don't mind? I mean, your reputation…," he sputtered again.

"People have their own preferences…" Her coy smile was on again. "Zero…it honestly doesn't disturb me. It's a free world, right? But if you don't like it, I suppose I could arrange a mass brain washing session – "

Her sentence was cut off as Zero wrapped his arms around her. "I don't mind at all too…" Besides…it wouldn't hurt to make a claim that Seiran was _his_…

The one eyed hunter cradled the telephone in one arm attached to his right ear while another hand was busily flipping through his cases to ensure he had solved most of them. Right now, he was contacting the Ryuushuu Pharmaceutical headquarters requesting to speak to the President on the blood tablets issue.

"The President will answer shortly, sir." said the female receptionist which the hunter thought sounded rather disembodied.

"Ryuushuu Pharmaceuticals promises the best medicines for a better quality of life – " came a rather irritating mechanical sounding voice – advertisement for the drug company before it was disconnected.

"Namura speaking," came a baritone voice.

"President Namura?" Yagari enquired, just to confirm he was speaking to the right person.

"Yes, Yagari-san, wasn't it? How may I help you?"

"I'm representing the Hunters Association and I understand that you spoke to Seiran Kaede-sama regarding her decision to offer blood tablets to Level E vampires. As you know, this issue is rather radical and we would be debating this issue during the meeting between the hunter and the vampire parties in a few months' time," Yagari explained.

"Yes, that is true. I had warned Kaede-san about what she was about to face but the brave and noble lady went on with her decision. I truly applaud her for that."

_This vampire sounds very sly… _"I must thank you for also thinking on the side of the hunters then, Namura-san…," he baited.

"I take no credit for that, Yagari-san. Kaede-san is still young and needs guidance regarding matters in the vampire world, as inexperienced as she is."

_Crap, he didn't take the bait…Fishy…But something doesn't feel right about this vampire… _"So, Namura-san, I hope to have your opinion on whether giving blood tablets to the Level Es is a right thing to do or not…"

"I'm afraid we vampires are not too kind hearted, Yagari-san. If we are faced with a threat, we will dispose of it."

The nonchalant way the President of Ryuushuu Pharmaceuticals spoke made a tingle run down the hunter's spine. _He disagrees more but why did he advise Seiran? _"Point taken, Namura-san. Thank you for your time, it was very helpful getting an opinion from someone as authoritative as you to be presented in the coming meeting." Yagari grimaced at the un-finessed way he ended the call as the president courteously thanked him for calling as well before hanging up.

Zero's sensei brooded for awhile while he reached for another cigarette. There was something disturbing about that president but he couldn't place what it was. The vampire had sounded _oddly _like he had an interest in the pureblood hunter and it seemed very…_wrong_, in Yagari's books. Trust the older vampires to have some sort of sick fascination towards purebloods. He knew Kuran had been under Asato Ichijou's guardianship during his earlier years as well.

_It's something that president said about Seiran…What was it already? _He racked his mind, cursing the fact that the conversation ended barely ten minutes ago and he had forgotten, apparently…

_Kaede-san is still young and needs guidance regarding matters in the vampire world, as inexperienced as she is._

_That's it! That sentence…about Seiran being inexperienced…How did the vampire know? Even if Seiran never had a debutant ball to mark her as coming of age, and Kuran had never publicly announced her presence to the vampire world; what makes the president of the pharmaceutical company think she is inexperienced in the vampire world?_

_He knows something about her past…_

Yagari Toga suddenly stood up, his chair scrapping against the floor. He had to investigate this president. Ignoring his open case files for the moment, he decided to leave the academy and call upon some of his old contacts.

_If we are faced with a threat, we will dispose of it…_

Was that a subtle warning to him?

Aidou stooped in a corner, his lower lip stuck out in a pout. How the Fates hated him – his plan was an epic fail. Not only had he been punished, he had just happened to see a terrified Day Class girl run past him from the direction of where the two prefects were. From the look of her face, he suspected as much – she had seen them probably in a _compromising_ position – and that had deflated his ego fully.

No dates with Yori equals not being able to drink her blood…and for a month too, oh God, how was he going to last that long? He didn't want to go back on those measly blood tablets…

Blood tablets…

Seiran-sama's new creation! Bingo!

Her new blood tablets needn't be taken daily, so Aidou began calculating how many days he could go without blood tablets – at least to the point he didn't lose his senses – and began to grin._ I'll only need ten tablets for every three days!_

Seeing the compound of the Moon Dorms was clean of any glass fragments – _urgh, if only mirrors were made out of rubber –_ and there weren't any, Aidou headed back to the room he shared with his cousin.

"Yori sent you a note," Kain drawled as he flipped through his Physics textbook while lying on his bed. "I put it on your pillow."

Maybe the Fates weren't too bad on him after all…

Aidou picked up his blood tablets' case before flopping onto his bed, ignoring if he was clean or not – he was just tired. At the same time, his heart sang at receiving a note from his girlfriend and he inhaled it, growing fuzzy at Yori's scent on the paper.

Kain rolled his eyes and Aidou caught that.

"She must have heard I got into trouble so she's sending me a note to tell me to keep my spirits up, you know!" he shot at his cousin.

"I didn't say anything, Hanabusa…"

Hanabusa Aidou,

Honestly what has possessed you to do such a stupid thing to stand on the rooftop with a mirror? Trying to sunbath and admire your tan at the same time? I knew you were vain, but not _that _vain!! Luckily Yuuki didn't get injured!

Kaname senpai told me that you're reflecting upon your mistakes for a month and I full heartedly agree with him. No dates and no blood from me until you act more maturely!

Yori

Aidou's heart broke in half.

He had to depend fully on his blood tablets now. _Luckily I still have my blood tablets…_

Only six tablets dropped onto his outstretched palm. He looked at Kain with a hopeful look but his cousin said, "I go to Ruka's room to take those tablets…"

The remaining half of the blond vampire's heart shattered as well.

The Fates truly _Hated_ him – with a capital H.

"I'm doomed…," he moaned into his pillow.

**Lesson no. 7 : **Keep your spirits up even though things are not going your way.

Kain : *Shows the 'peace' sign* Of course I have my own blood tablets, don't tell Hanabusa, okay? I just want to trick him for awhile…You know how he always gets into trouble and just because I'm his cousin I get dragged into it as well…?

HY : *Looks at Kain with total wonder and amazement* Wow, I've never heard Kain speak in such long sentences before. He was always the quiet one, right?

Kain : *Bricked*

* * *

HY : I've noticed that apparently there's a huge load of fangirls interested in boys' love - considering stories depicting yaoi have plenty of reviews, lol. So based on that obervation I decided to include that little snippet in the story (the Day Class girls being BL fans as well). For those who don't read yaoi, please don't get put off - I don't intend to be bad influence and it's just a joke...Besides, Seiran is a girl still dressed as a boy in the Day Class. She's just one of those people with androgynous looks - pretty as a girl and hot as a boy.

Please do review so that I can improve! I'll try to update more requently, but it's almost exam season and test season is this month...Yes, the lecturers are merciless -.-"

Arigato!


	8. Chapter 7

Scarred Fates : Sequel to Twisted Fates. It's Seiran and Zero's final year at Cross Academy. More enemies inadvertently created due to her newly created blood tablets are out to get her…And who is that elegant lady plaguing her dreams? Why is everyone targeting the Level Es Seiran decided to protect…? Zero x OC (Seiran). Sorry, bad at summaries -.-"

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Dedicated to those who supported Twisted Fates. For new readers, do read TF in order not to feel lost :P

THANKS LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really, really appreciate your support! Here's the next chapter :D

I'm awfully sorry for not updating in almost a month - many things have happened in school - the usual tests, ups and downs, etc, that I hadn't had the time to update. And to those who reviewed, I'm sorry for not replying to your wonderful reviews and PMs but I'm awfully busy at the moment and the final exams are next month, so I might not be updating in awhile. Gomen! ." I'll reply to reviews and PMs after the exams... So I'm uploading this chapter and the next for the time being.

**CHAPTER 7**

"It is time to summon my puppet…I think the time is ripe…," smirked the Mastermind as he finished his shower and his human servant – a young boy – handed him a towel to dry himself.

"Will you be needing anything else, Master?" asked the servant meekly, turning away as his lord put on his clothes.

The Mastermind looked at his slave momentarily before a dark thought entered his mind. _Hmm…I wonder…._

"Come here."

The boy walked towards the pureblood, his head bowed.

"Tilt your head towards your left."

He did as he was told.

His Master put a hand around his neck, drawing his tongue out and licking his neck. The boy shivered, unused to such an action but his brain had been dulled under his Master's control.

The pureblood rammed his fangs into the boy's neck, greedily lapping up the pure, untainted crimson liquid that glowed steadily into his mouth. The child struggled in his arms, silently screaming as he had muted the boy's screams.

_Such pure and sweet blood…_The Mastermind pulled out of his victim who had gone slack in his arms. Letting the boy drop onto the cold tiled floor, he strode out of the room, deep in contemplation. _It is no wonder that even you couldn't resist the taste of human blood, Mayuu hime-san…_

Making his way into his secret chamber, the vampire locked the door and sat in the middle of the circle that he drew with the combination of his daughter's and mostly his blood. He had made sure that the first step of his plan had gone into fruition and now this was the next step. Cutting his fingertip with a silver blade, he leisurely wrote a Greek inscription surrounding the circle before finally smearing his lips with his own blood. That charm was complete. No reactions had occurred while he wrote out the charm, indicating his success.

Closing his eyes, he mentally summoned his puppet. _Come to me_, he whispered in the silence of his room. _Come to your Master…_ Then he waited patiently.

_Hmm…what exactly does one wear for a date?_ wondered Seiran as she removed her blazer in the bathroom after a tiring day of receiving parents and school mates. She mentally visualized her clothes, canceling out what she deemed was unsuitable. It was a date, not merely an outing. Emphasize on the word '_date_'.

She remembered Sensei Tamaji had a dress code for each different outing. In a goukon that she assumed to be a friendly outing, he was just dressed casually. When he went to a host club – for hints on higher class cases, he used to say but she _doubted_ him – he would dress to kill. And Zero wasn't exactly a host and more of her friend she had special feelings for…_Dress casually, it is, then…_ She settled for a simple blouse and slacks that was her birthday present two years ago. Or maybe she ought to wear a skirt, since she was a girl after all…?

The next question was, "Urgh, Sensei, what do I even do on a date?" she groaned softly as she turned on the shower.

"_Dates are meant to be enjoyed, Seiran…You usually find out more about the person you are dating when you are on an outing together..." Tamaji's eyes twinkled as he looked at Seiran who was looking dumbfounded at the way he was dressed. He was in a dress suit at the moment._

_True…Sensei had been telling me occasionally what he does at outings especially when I looked at him rather irritably at the times he came home drunk…_ Seiran nodded to herself, her mind recalling everything she could possibly remember about what her old Master had said.

The Mastermind's wait was not long as his prey's thoughts connected with his and he smiled with total satisfaction.

_Yes, my Lord?_ The new puppet's thoughts were sent back.

_I want you to go to town at night and hunt down Level Es who are being treated with the pureblood Seiran Kaede's blood tablets. They will not emit a stench well associated with their kind due to the treatment. Seiran Kaede is your enemy, remember that, so you need not show mercy towards the Level Es who beg for you to spare their lives. When you have dusted them, I want you to leave a single orchid flower on their dust…_

_Very well, my Lord. I will see to it…_

Zero was nowhere to be seen as Seiran stepped out of the shower with a smile on her face at least with some knowledge on how one should behave on a date. _Thank goodness I had Sensei to guide me through life…_She walked towards her closet, picking out her outfit – the simple white blouse and grey skirt that went slightly past her knees. And the shoes…she supposed she could handle the high heels once more.

Her eye caught a stick-it-note stuck onto her Physiology text book and her smile widened.

Seiran,

Is it alright if you head out of the academy towards the park in the middle of town? I'll meet you there at 6 pm, am going to get my textbooks first.

Zero

_Hah, now he moves his butt! Classes start in three days…I wonder how he's going to cope when I'm with the Night Class…I hope he doesn't fall asleep in class too often until he gets detention. _Shaking her head amusedly, she opened her desk drawer, took out a small package before leaving the room. The package was her gift to Zero which she got from Tokyo but she didn't pass it to him yet because they had been so busy lately with paperwork and filing of both the Day and Night Class students' discipline reports.

Taking one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable, she cautiously made her way out from the Sun Dorm's boys' dorm. She didn't want Zero to get into trouble if any of the other Day Class boys found out that a _girl_ was sharing his room.

Zero blinked and yawned before looking at his wristwatch. 5.30 pm. Good, he still had half an hour to get dressed and leave. He picked up the few textbooks – English, Chemistry and Maths – that he was bothered to get in one arm and a covered basket in another arm before heading to his room. Based on the faint pulse of Seiran's heart beating due to the faint blood bond they shared, he knew she had already left for the park. _Ahh, Seiran…punctual as ever…_His smile faltered for awhile when he wondered, _how is she going to cope with the Night Class' ungodly hours of their classes? She needs to sleep too…_

_No_, he firmly reminded himself as he stepped into the empty room, _Seiran knows what's best for her. Her studies with the Day Class might be too simple and ineffective for her mental capabilities._ Dumping his books onto the bed as well as the basket, he strode towards his wardrobe and pulled out a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans before discarding the jeans for a smarter looking pair of black trousers. _First date…must dress properly…_

Honestly, Zero probably was as inexperienced as the girl he liked regarding romances and the things couples did, but hanging out with Yuuki awhile ago – when she was still Cross and not Kuran – and listening to the girl gush about the annoying male Kuran was enough to give him some ideas on what to do on a date. He would be a gentleman and make sure Seiran enjoyed her date with him.

Digging around his cupboard for the present he bought for Seiran from Tokyo, he spotted it bunched up together with his handkerchiefs and picked it up. Feeling guilty for not having the time to pass her the gift, he stuffed it into his trousers pocket before picking up the basket and leaving. He didn't want to be late for his date either.

Seiran sat on the park bench, enjoying the scenery in front of her. The park was well tended with various flower bushes and there were fish in the large fountain with a cherubic angel spraying water from the amphora he held. She saw children gaily playing with their toys and parents watching them with loving eyes and a small pang of loneliness hit her heart but she brushed it away. Her parents had given her an ultimate sacrifice and she would respect their memory and be grateful she was alive. There were also a few couples who were further inside the park area, having their private moments together. Seiran turned away, suddenly feeling shy and decided to focus on the splendor of nature instead.

"My, my, if it isn't the famous Seiran Kaede," drawled a cool voice Seiran disliked. It was her old nemesis, Takaya Wayu, who liked to insult her when both of them were training at the Hunters' Association. She inwardly cursed for shutting down her vampire skills, including tuning down her hearing frequency until she didn't hear him approaching her from the left side. But then again, it wasn't like she wanted to hear the mushy _overrated_ gushing of couple nearest to her. Like words of '_I love you more than the sun itself_' wasn't enough to make her wry.

She raised an eyebrow, studying the teenager momentarily. In the last year she had left the H.A, Wayu had gained more weight and looked more like a slimeball. _Figures…He must be enjoying himself there by ordering his pups around to do the dirty work for him._ Her eyes landed on a badge he seemed to be proudly wearing. _A Hunter's Inquisitor badge…So…Daddy must have bought you the position, right?_ Wayu's father was one of the Senior Council members and she felt that maybe Wayu carrying tales to his father had stopped her from obtaining her license. But right now she didn't care about the license. With her new abilities she had gained so much more that she felt that the license didn't mean that much to her any longer.

Wayu must have thought she was charmed by his charismatic looks as she didn't say anything so he smugly said, "Seeing the actual man in me now, eh, Kaede?" He cast a leery eye upon her body and she resisted the urge to cause the earth to swallow him up.

"You've put on weight, Wayu. Let all your servants do the work while you bask in false glory?" she replied.

He scowled. "Look here, Kaede, you should respect me! While you are a _failed_ trainee hunter, I have become the H.A's Inquisitor, a position you'll never hope to hold in your lifetime!"

Seiran purposely yawned. "Not like I care being an Inquisitor anyway, standing in court and opening the sessions, asking the questions as well as reading out the final verdict. Suits you though, considering you were always such a gossip monger."

From twenty metres away, Zero had spotted a stubby boy talking to Seiran and he hadn't missed the leery look and Seiran's heart thudding slightly harder before returning to its own pace. He hastened towards their direction, wanting to gouge that boy's eyes out of his head for looking at Seiran that way.

Wayu suddenly smirked, as he thought of another way of annoying her. "Hah, and you decided to lick the soles of the vampires by making blood tablets for them instead. A pity, Kaede, you could have used your brains for something more worthy instead, like creating better weapons for us vampire hunters…." He pretended to smack his forehead. "Oh, I forgot, _without a master or a license_, you probably can't hunt vampires any longer…My sympathies…"

He was severely disappointed when Seiran laughed instead. _And he's grown dumber too. If a certain set of vampires heard you say that about me, they wouldn't hesitate killing off your entire family for your insolence._ She opened her mouth to reply when a firm arm snaked around her waist and a familiar voice warmly spoke, "Are you alright, Seiran? Is this guy disturbing you?"

**Lesson no. 8 : **It's pointless in arguing with people who don't have the intelligence in the first place.

Wayu first appeared in the earlier chapters of TF - just a pest - lol. He doesn't know Seiran's a vampire because she can hide her pureblood aura, thus still appearing to be human.

Thanks again for your lovely support and please do R and R so I can improve!


	9. Chapter 8

Scarred Fates : Sequel to Twisted Fates. It's Seiran and Zero's final year at Cross Academy. More enemies inadvertently created due to her newly created blood tablets are out to get her…And who is that elegant lady plaguing her dreams? Why is everyone targeting the Level Es Seiran decided to protect…? Zero x OC (Seiran). Sorry, bad at summaries -.-"

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Dedicated to those who supported Twisted Fates. For new readers, do read TF in order not to feel lost :P

THANKS LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! Here's the next chapter :D

I had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter and changed it 5 - 6 times and still can't find the reson why I don't find it satisfactory enough -.-" If you think anything's wrong with this chapter, please do PM or review so I can see what I've missed out...lol. It was really hard trying to write about a first date especially when Zero and Seiran have no experience in this romance matter (although Zero has hung out with Yuuki before - getting groceries, etc and Seiran tagged along her late sensei when he went around, but she never really bothered with these things...)

**CHAPTER 8**

"Zero…" Seiran had been so focused on not letting that pug Wayu have his self satisfaction that she failed to sense the silver haired teen approaching them. Wayu's jaw dropped open at the way the other boy was holding her so intimately. "Wayu's an old acquaintance from the H.A," she explained, leaning into Zero as well.

Immediately, Wayu took the opportunity to grandly introduce himself, "Takaya Wayu, the youngest Inquisitor ever appointed in the history of the H.A. My family is also highly respected in the hunters' society." He puffed his chest out, not wanting to lose to Zero's muscular form.

Zero almost eye-rolled. "Zero Kiryuu. Not interested in what you are. Never heard of your family before…" He inched closer towards Wayu's face, almost growling, "If you ever look at Seiran that way again, I will personally make sure you are unable to even _see _anymore. You clear?"

_Zero! _Seiran gently chided in her mind, feeling a bit of pride at the way Zero nearly chewed her arch enemy's head off.

Severely insulted, Wayu glared daggers at the couple in front of him once he recognized that famous family name as well as the tragedy that befell Zero. "You'll be sorry you ever said that, you lowlife Level E – "

_Slap! _

Seiran telekinetically whacked the right side of his head, her patience thinning at his insult. She pretended to look innocent when he looked around wildly, wondering how the hell that occurred.

"You'll be sorry you ever insulted me!" he yelled once more before storming away.

"Like we care!" Zero hollered back and Seiran burst out laughing, resisting the sudden childish urge to stick her tongue out.

Once Wayu was safely out of earshot, Zero released Seiran, swinging her to face him. His face was serious now. "Are you really alright? Seeing your facial expression I believe he said some nasty things…"

She crossed her hands and jokingly huffed, "Zero, you know I can handle him! I've been facing that arrogant prick since I was twelve."

"Hey, you think I'd let you ruin my chance to be your shining knight in armour?" he joked back, earning a winning smile from the pureblood hunter.

She held out her hands in defeat. "Alright…I yield…and I thank you for rescuing the maiden in distress."

Suddenly Zero went silent, just looking at her and Seiran's heartbeat raced slightly at the way he just stared at her. "What is it…? Do I have something stuck on my face?" she softly asked.

The silver haired hunter vampire shook his head. "No…it's just that I think our clothes complement each other pretty well…" _And you look really pretty in a skirt…_

Seiran looked at her own outfit before looking at his – she was in white and grey while he was in white and black – and she pinked slightly. "Umm…great minds think alike?"

He held out his hand to her. "Shall we head into the park, my lady?"

"S-sure…" Seiran took his hand, feeling comforting warmth radiating from Zero. _We're having a picnic…That's cute…_

Both the teens walked hand in hand towards a beech tree which was further away from the rest of the other people at the park. Seiran was glad, though. She didn't want to hear any sickeningly sweet words from the other romancing couples, and she didn't want others to invade her private space either.

Zero handed her the basket to hold while he opened it and spread a blanket onto the grass before gesturing for her to sit down. "Ladies first."

She awkwardly sat down, resting the basket in front of her and he sat down beside her.

"So, what would you like to start off with first? Dessert?" he asked as he opened the picnic basket again. Looking at her expectantly, his smile vanished as he realized she looked rather stiff in front of him. In fact, she had been acting weirdly ever since he 'rescued' her from Wayu. "Seiran…? Is something wrong?"

"Zero…are you feeling alright?" she asked back. _It feels really strange, _Zero's_ acting strange…It's not like him…_

"Why are you asking me that?" Zero paused. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable…?"

From another person's point of view, it would have been hilarious to see both the teens who were so steady in their everyday school life, being prefects and vampire hunting to only act _funnily_ on a date.

"Zero…" Seiran gently touched one of his arms. "I think I'd feel more comfortable if you were...just _you_…" She looked down, lowering her voice. "I don't know if going on a date makes a person different or not…"_God, I don't even know what I'm talking about! _

He awkwardly coughed, understanding what she meant. "I'm sorry…I thought I just wanted to give you a better impression since we're on a date…I would have thought…" His voice trailed off. _Kiryuu, she's not like other girls, remember?_

Seiran waved her hands frantically. "No, really, I mean, it's nice you're being gentlemanly but I'm just not…not used to it…" This was probably one of the times when she had ever felt so flustered before in her life. She felt…_rotten_…yeah, the only word she could think of to describe her feelings.

"Hey…let's start our picnic shall we? I'm not letting you eat cold food," Zero attempted to change the topic so she wouldn't feel uneasy again.

Her eyes brightened. _See, Zero…you don't have to try acting like a gentleman. You already are one…_ "Alright."

"Umm…I made sandwiches and salad…because making other things like gravy and soups might spill…," he sheepishly uttered, rubbing his neck and unsure whether she would like such a simple picnic for a first date. At the time he had thought of a picnic, he was just thinking of a personal outing as he knew Seiran wasn't the type of girl interested in expensive stuff…but right now, it was _still_ a date…he could be wrong…he felt his stomach churn. What _if_…?

_Zero really took all the trouble…_"That sounds great…it's really…sweet of you." Seiran looked at the first layer inside the picnic basket. Zero had made three types of sandwiches that were tuna, egg and turkey ham – with the bread crusts sliced off – something Seiran had never done when she made sandwiches for Sensei Tamaji and herself, something so _refined_... This tender, loving side of Zero that she glimpsed occasionally and right at this moment made her wonder if she was suited with Zero although both of them had confessed their feelings already.

_When on a date, you ought to get to know your date better…_Sensei Tamaji's words of wisdom echoed in Seiran's ears. Seiran mulled it over as she accepted a piece of tuna sandwich from Zero, their finger tips brushing and both had turned red. _I know Zero's interests. He likes White Lily…Bloody Rose…Hunting down vampires…salty ramen…_Her train of thoughts stopped and she just decided to mumble out, "Neh, Zero…it's our final year at the academy, what are you intending to do in the future?" When he looked at her, she hurriedly added, "I mean we'll be looking for work already…" _Geh…maybe I sounded awfully stupid…God, Kaede, isn't there anything else better you could ask…?_

_That's true…We're going to graduate…It's either furthering studies in university or straight to work… _"Umm…I thought of being a hunter, continue my family line, you know…," he slowly said. He'd been training as a hunter for so long, and he was the last of the Kiryuu clan… "But I also thought I'd study something along the lines of Chemistry…What about you?"

"I guess I'll continue my work on inventing, but I'd also like to work as a hunter since I'd been training since young as well," mumbled Seiran as she chewed on her sandwich.

"If we both become hunters…_you think we can become partners_…?" Zero's tone turned husky all of a sudden._ I am _so_ not blushing when I said that!_ He commanded his face not to heat up but failed.

"We're good partners as Prefects, right…? I think we'd make great hunter partners…" Seiran's voice turned soft as well. She gazed into the eager looking stare of Zero and her train of thoughts was blown away. "Silver…and amethyst…_lovely_…" Her fingers reached into the pocket of her pouch, drawing out her present and pressed it into one of his opened palms. _I'm glad…my present to Zero will definitely match him…_

"You…bought me something…?" _But how? I was beside her almost the entire trip to Tokyo…_ "May I open it?" he shyly asked and she nodded, keeping her fingers crossed in hopes he would like it. Zero carefully unwrapped the box and opened it to reveal two differently designed silver earrings with amethyst stones embedded in them.

"I thought they would fit you…," she breathed, looking at his ear piercings made from silver. Silver matched him, she thought. It was a pure element and simple. Despite not being as valuable as gold or platinum, silver had its own appeal. _Zero is a beautiful knight in silver…_

"I'll wear them when I get back and won't take them off, ever…" He remembered his own gift for her and murmured in her ear, "Would you close your eyes, please?"

"Why?" Seiran merely acquiesced despite being curious. Moments later she felt something around her neck and Zero telling her to reopen her eyes. A necklace with an orchid shaped pendant was around her neck and her fingers tremblingly touched it, too touched to speak.

"I…wanted to give it to you much earlier but didn't have the time…"

"It…It's beautiful, thank you…" Her voice was caught in her throat as she felt her eyes moisten. It reminded her of how precious; how dear her parents and Sensei Tamaji were to her, and it included Zero as well…_Someone precious…Someone I want to protect…_

"Seiran…I'm glad you like it…" He faintly answered, seeing her reaction which also warmed the core of his heart. And he secretly thanked the Fates for allowing him to be with her, someone so very valuable to him…_Priceless_…

He offered more sandwiches to her and both of them ate in silence, enjoying the scenery as well as still being somewhat shy around each other. Maybe the quietness suited them better as they were more at ease with each other, their body languages eventually relaxing…Timid smiles exchanged, bashful nods…Sheesh…Dating was so much more difficult than everyday school life and being Prefects!

Eventually she complimented him on his lovely fruit salad with strawberries, apples, pears, peaches and pineapples and he simply smiled before saying he could teach her how to make that salad, it wasn't that hard…

Dessert time.

"You made all of these?" gasped Seiran as Zero took out chocolate cake and jam tarts. "How did you even find the time?"

Zero looked away shyly. "I had two hours after our Prefect duties…"

"But you don't like to eat sweet things!"

"I…made them for you…But I don't know if you like to eat sweet things. I mean, most girls do…So…" His voice faded off.

Both were awkward once more before Seiran leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. "You really remind me of a rose…Zero…" Okay, it sounded weird and she inwardly winced at the way she suddenly voiced her thoughts out.

"Why's that? Is it because of my tattoo or my powers?" he asked, puzzled at her words.

"Not because of them…you know a rose has thorns because they protect the flower? You're also _protective_ and…the flower itself is a gentle looking flower, like you are…You'd really make a great boyfriend, you know?" she rambled, flustered.

_What is Seiran saying? _He'd gotten lost with her explanation of why she compared him to a rose when he zoomed in on her last sentence. _What's this about me being a great boyfriend? We've been kissing and all… _He looked at her confusedly. "Aren't we together?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

_Huh? We're together? As in _boyfriend and girlfriend_? I _was_ going to ask him if we were a couple or not…_ Seiran's lips parted but no sound came out. Her mind had gone slightly blank at those three words.

"We're…_not _together?" he bit out, his face now incredulous. _But I'd always thought…right after we confessed our feelings…Then what were the kisses for? Just because we felt like kissing each other…? What about saying I love you to each other? Just _friendly_ love?_

"I thought we were just pretty normal hanging out with each other like usual…I…I never thought when we said we'd be together it would actually mean being a couple already!" she hurriedly explained, her cheeks burning. _Oh Lord…I don't think I've ever felt this stupid before. Seiran Kaede, you definitely are a failure in Life Relationships. Definitely. How can you read other people so easily and yet you can't read your own signs, Kaede? Urgh! I wish I didn't even say anything in the first place!_

"_I love you, Seiran Kaede…"_

"_I think I love you too…"_

Zero was shaking his head. _She really…didn't think that way? _"Seiran…I…I thought it would have been natural after confessing our feelings we were a couple, right? I didn't think we needed an official declaration…We've kissed a couple of times as well…"

Seiran looked up to see him watching her and she ashamedly looked down again. _Cripes, it really didn't come to mind at all…! Sensei in heaven must be laughing his head off at me right now…I thought those emotions of affection were pleasant, and kissing was something usual since I've always kissed Sensei on the cheek whenever he bought me presents…Kissing on the mouth seemed nice too, since certain cultures around the world practice that in their everyday life…But this…_Her cheeks flamed up in total shame.

It was Zero's turn to take Seiran's hands into his. "Hey, look at me Seiran…," he gently coaxed. "I shouldn't have assumed that…I'm sorry…"

Seiran looked at him from the corner of her eyes, knowing her first date was a total _disaster_ because of her _stupidity_ – and it was still in the midst of the date! "I should be the one apologizing. I… really…God, I _misinterpreted your statement totally _last time…I'm seriously an idiot…and you're dating one…"

Zero's lips curled upwards before he pulled her into his arms and held onto her. "Seiran Kaede, would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend despite the flawed person that I am? _If you'll have me…_"

Yes, it was that time when she had wanted to leave but Zero stopped her… and he had uttered those words – _If you'll have me…_

"You're not flawed, Zero…," she softly said.

He didn't say anything, looking expectantly at her for her answer.

"Yeah…We're _together_…If _you'll_ have me…a numbskull…" Her heart fluttered slightly when she gazed into his rich purple orbs before he tilted his head forward to capture her lips with his own.

"You're not a numbskull, Seiran…"

**Lesson no. 9 : **At times being silent is better than speaking…

Original date scene (before I changed the chapter here and there a few times :P) :

_When on a date, you ought to ask what your partner likes to do…his hobbies or interests…_Sensei Tamaji's words of wisdom echoed in Seiran's ears. Seiran mulled it over as she accepted a piece of tuna sandwich from Zero, their finger tips brushing and both had turned red. _I know Zero likes White Lily…Bloody Rose…Hunting down vampires…salty ramen…_Her train of thoughts stopped and she just decided to mumble out, "Neh, Zero…what are your interests?" When he looked at her, she hurriedly added, "I mean we know each other…but not really that well…" _Geh…maybe I sounded awfully stupid…_

_That's true…We've known each other for about a year and I don't exactly know what she likes unlike the way I knew Yuuki because she was easy to read. Seiran had her own battles to face…all I know are she likes orchids, Maths, studying – _that he mentally made a wry face – _salty ramen… _"Umm…," his mind searched for words to describe his interests, "I like…Chemistry, reading, riding White Lily, plugging into my mp4…," his words faded, "…_being a Prefect with you_…but mostly my main interest is…_you_…" _I am _so_ not blushing when I said that!_ He commanded his face not to heat up but failed. "Whaddabout you?" he hurriedly mumbled.

Seiran ran her fingers through her head ruefully but her heart had leapt slightly with what he said. This really, _really_ wasn't working out, was it? It was supposed to be enjoyable, but the emotions between them were fluctuating wildly, she wondered if either one of them had a weak heart, they wouldn't be getting a heart attack already…? _Okaay…time to cool down… _"Well…it's obvious I like Maths, solving puzzles, orchids…I like drawing too…" Her mind wandered on what she usually liked to do until she gazed into the eager looking stare of Zero and her train of thoughts was blown away. "Silver…and amethyst…_lovely_…" Her fingers reached into the pocket of her pouch, drawing out her present and pressed it into one of his opened palms. _I'm glad…my present to Zero will definitely match him…_

* * *

Umm...Hope everyone doesn't think Seiran is _stupid_ in this chapter, or something close to it...For some relationships, the guy formally pops the question to the girl about being his girlfriend whilst others just confess their feelings and naturally go out with each other. Some cultures are also extremely friendly in their greetings because they do kiss people when they meet. Seiran being the straight forward girl she is mixed up the implications of that matter...lol...

If you liked/ didn't like this chapter, please do R and R so I'll know where I went wrong considering I'm not too pleased with it myself -.-" lolz.


	10. Chapter 9

Scarred Fates : Sequel to Twisted Fates. It's Seiran and Zero's final year at Cross Academy. More enemies inadvertently created due to her newly created blood tablets are out to get her…And who is that elegant lady plaguing her dreams? Why is everyone targeting the Level Es Seiran decided to protect…? Zero x OC (Seiran). Sorry, bad at summaries -.-"

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Dedicated to those who supported Twisted Fates. For new readers, do read TF in order not to feel lost :P

THANKS LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! Here's the next chapter :D

HY : Hi minna-san, hope you'll like the sequel (never written any sort of sequels before - crossing fingers...) Starting a new academic year with tonnes of new things to learn, so I'll apologise first for late chapter updates, occasionally. Thank you for your support, and please review! Arigato!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 **

"I hope you'll have a nice day at class today," wished Zero as Seiran stepped out of the bathroom adjusting her Night Class uniform. It was two days after their date, and them 'officially' being together with much amusement on Zero's part and much embarrassment on Seiran's. It had also been a usual first day of Day Class with the 'kya-kya-ing' of the female Day Class students especially at Seiran's new hair colour, Zero shouting at the rabid fangirls while Seiran coaxed them to be better behaved. Kaname had nodded at Seiran, indicating she would be joining them much later. Currently, it was nine at night and Seiran would be having classes the following morning at ten.

Both she and Zero had discussed her timetable and had reached a similar conclusion – Seiran would use the time in between classes to sleep if the hours were odd, say her Night Class ended at four in the morning and she had a Day Class at nine later. Zero would call Seiran up if she was sleeping during free periods or remind her of any class changes which might occur if she wasn't around to listen. If she was doing her research in during the Day Classes she wasn't taking, Zero would also come and fetch her for class at the right time. Seiran *secretly* would make sure the Sleeping Beauty wouldn't fall behind his studies by asking others to lend her their notes if she wasn't around just to let him copy.

"I'll be fine. It's only two hours each of Physio and Ad Chem and I'll be back at around one."

"Then I'll be seeing you on patrol…" Zero smiled.

"Yeah, my Prefect's uniform is in my bag." Seiran checked her bag just to confirm she packed all the stationary she needed as well as the textbooks before heading to the window.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Zero got up from his desk, stopping her.

"I can't walk out the front door. Chairman Cross will get into deep trouble if the boys find out that a girl is staying with you and inform their parents."

"B-but even so…you can't just jump out the window! Your skirt – " Zero felt too embarrassed to continue. _Damn it, I should have told her it needed alterations! It's too short!_

"I know it'll flip up. Don't worry, I have shorts underneath. How did you think _Yuuki _handled her skirt when she was a Prefect and had all the jumping to do?" laughed Seiran as she gave her boyfriend a quick peck on his cheek.

"Erm…yeah…" Zero rubbed his neck. That thought had never occurred to him before. He always assumed Yuuki's stockings had hooks onto her skirt.

"See you later, partner!" Seiran gave one last wave before leaping off the window still.

Zero watched as she gracefully landed on her feet before composing herself and heading in the direction of the lecture hall where the Night Classes were held. He went back to his seat, unable to take a short nap like Seiran asked him to. Looking at his textbooks on his desk, he thought of skimming through what he would be learning. He decided he didn't want to make Seiran worried about his attitude towards his studies.

_Here goes nothing…_Seiran took a deep breath before she opened the double wooden doors. Good. The next lecturer, a Professor Shintado Asada who was lecturing on the Anatomy and Physiology – A and P – class, hadn't arrived yet. Immediately all eyes zoned in on her, making her feel extremely uncomfortable under the hawk-like scrunity. _Ugh…Scary vampires…At least the Day Class doesn't look at me like I'm some alien…_

"Seiran-san!" chirped Mia, Takuma's girlfriend, waving at her as Takuma himself approached her. Other female vampires not really part of Kaname's clique stared at Mia, wondering why she used honourifics towards the newly arrived vampire. They didn't know Seiran's real status as she had requested Kaname to only consider her a noble.

She stiffly waved back. "Hi, Mia. Seiran only, please." _Both of them have such a sunshine-y attitude, it's no wonder they're a good match. _She swore she saw sunflowers being emitted from both of them…

"Seiran-chan! Welcome to the Night Class!" the Vice Dorm Leader gaily greeted as he led the red haired pureblood into the lecture theatre. His voice more discreet, he added, "I've prepared your seat up there, next to Yuuki's."

She looked up. Seated at the back of the hall were the Kuran royalty and she mentally gagged – they were sitting on _thrones_? _What the –? _There was a third seat there, despite not as royal looking as the thrones, it was equally aristocratic looking, indicating that her status was 'part' royalty. _Oh yeah. Orchid Princess…_

_There's no freaking way I'm sitting in that seat!_

"Taku-chan, kindly tell Kaname I _decline_ and also no offense, but I prefer to sit in front and listen to my lectures like _any ordinary student_ would," Seiran stressed the few words, wanting to glare at Kaname but gave Yuuki a fake smile instead.

Takuma bit back a laugh. "Very well. Professor Shintado will be arriving shortly, so pick your seat then."

Seiran saw him walk towards Kaname and Yuuki, softly telling them Seiran preferred to sit in front. Yuuki nodded in understanding and smiled again at her while Kaname gave her a discerning stare before he looked elsewhere.

Then she heard Kaname's thoughts in her head. _You're being really stubborn about your status, aren't you, Seiran?_

_Look, Kaname…I came here to study, not act like royalty, alright?_

No thoughts back from Kaname showed he ended their mental conversation. Seiran controlled herself from rolling her eyes.

The Kaede pureblood gave the entire class a quick glance through. Apart from Kaname's clique, there were around fifteen other vampires and they were scattered around the classroom. Some eyed her with disinterest; others weren't even bothered to look in her direction, choosing instead to slouch in their seats and read non academic material. Strangely, none of the Night Class students thought it was strange to see her in a Night Class female's uniform as they might have seen her as a Prefect in the Day Class and in a male uniform. Maybe they didn't even notice her as a _him_…Or maybe if they did, cross dressing was something they were used to…? Seiran didn't know why, but images of Takuma in a maid's uniform as he was busy with the Moon Dorm's affairs and Rima modeling in male clothes came to her mind and she suppressed the urge to laugh.

Those Seiran knew – Kaname's crowd – acknowledged her with either a respectful nod of their heads or a slight bow to which Seiran sincerely smiled back and bowed. _Kain, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, Seiren…Aidou – there's something off about him when his smile at me seemed…feeble. Maybe he's unwell?_

A coincidence that he was seated in the front row, Seiran approached him. "Aidou…" She stopped when he sluggishly jerked away.

"Seiran-san…" Then he looked down and got up, leaving the entire bench of the front row to her before shifting to the second row. Before he could sit again, Seiran had reached out and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Aidou…kun…" _Gee, this is really weird calling him that! But Hanabusa-kun would sound funnier…_ "Why are you shifting seats?"

"Because…," Aidou gulped and whispered, "We can't sit next to purebloods unless we're allowed to…" _And I'm not supposed to be talking to you, Seiran-san, but it would be terribly rude if I don't answer a pureblood…_

"Aidou-kun, please sit beside me. I feel awkward sitting here alone," she cajoled and smiled, hoping that the usually feisty noble would get back his spirits.

"O-Ok." Aidou awkwardly grasped his textbooks, trying to ignore the prickling stare of Kaname's on his back and sat next to Seiran…two metres away. _I'm really sorry, Kaname-sama!_

Seiran sighed, her fingers itching to rub her already pounding temples at the way the Night Class students were treating her. _It's alright…Remember the hunter training and you were the only girl? It's the exact same thing, so take it in your stride, Kaede!_ "Aidou…I'd like you to sit beside me, about twenty centimetres away." She half expected him to take out his ruler and measure the distance based on the way he was acting.

Aidou moved closer to her but his head was down, as though extremely guilty of something. Earlier on he had been warned by Kaname not to try anything funny when Seiran arrived for class. So he decided he wouldn't be sitting near her if he took the front seat as her place had been prepared beside the Kurans._ It must be the curse of the broken mirror!_ he woebegonely thought. He was sitting beside Seiran-san, ignoring Kaname-sama's orders. Yori was still angry with him for almost hurting Yuuki, he only had one blood tablet left – the blood hunger was starting to kick in and he was busy working on his own research which had left him worn-out.

The hunter-pureblood looked at the aristocrat beside her, studying his facial expression. Idol senpai was looking pale with bags under his eyes and even his baby curls seemed tousled up instead of being immaculately styled like usual. She opened her mouth wanting to enquire what was wrong with him but Professor Shintado had entered the class and she had to focus on A and P instead.

The first A and P class was part introduction as well as the first topic of cells. Seiran noted the topics were similar to Biology learnt by Day Class students, but more detailed explanations were given for the functions and descriptions of organelle and non organelles. The Night Class also had to learn the Latin based words for body anatomy such as deltoid, maxilla, sternocleidomastoid, etcetera…At the end of the two hour class, a quarter of the Night Class were sleeping in their seats and there was homework given by the professor – an essay on which organelles did vampires have in abundance and why. Seiran heaved a sigh of relief, glad that she had at least been reading Advanced Biology since last year.

Looking at Aidou, she was surprised to see him also slumped in his seat but he wasn't sleeping. Aidou was awake with random notes scribbled messily in his notebook, but his eyes were looking rather dazed. His breath was coming out in shallow puffs.

"Aidou-kun, what's wrong?" she asked, getting more worried now. _This is unlike Aidou-kun!_

He weakly shook his head, not wanting to answer her. Another hunger spasm hit him. Defeated, he grabbed his tablet box to his mouth, swallowing the last tablet. "Ahhh," he sighed in slight contentment before giving a small smile to Seiran. "It's nothing, Seiran-san…I just forgot to eat my blood tablets, that's all…"

"I don't believe you."

Fear struck the blond vampire's heart when he saw Seiran looking at him that way.

Bang!

It was so easy, murdering a helpless ex-Level E with his favourite weapon. The Level E didn't even try to run away, rooted to the spot with fear at the coldness etched in the murderer's eyes. The murderer himself laughed before he flicked the specified flower from the Mastermind.

Yes…he wanted to lure that bitch out of her sanctuary.

Seiran Kaede, the one who created the blood tablets to feed those worthless Level E leeches…

"It would be nice to put a bullet into your brain…," he whispered as he picked up his used bullet casing. Too bad tonight only yielded one victim…but there would be more…He could wait. He would be patient. After all, wasn't patience a virtue?

**Lesson no. 10 : **Always remember your roots even though you've risen in status.

* * *

Please do review on how I can improve (coz it seems this sequel isn't doing well as its predecessor -.-" lol). Thank you!


	11. Chapter 10

Scarred Fates : Sequel to Twisted Fates. It's Seiran and Zero's final year at Cross Academy. More enemies inadvertently created due to her newly created blood tablets are out to get her…And who is that elegant lady plaguing her dreams? Why is everyone targeting the Level Es Seiran decided to protect…? Zero x OC (Seiran). Sorry, bad at summaries -.-"

Disclaimer : I don't own VK nor its characters. Any resemblance to any fanfictions, the living or RIPs is highly unintentional.

Dedicated to those who supported Twisted Fates. For new readers, do read TF in order not to feel lost :P

THANKS LOADS to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts, favourited it as well as listing me as their favourite author (*bows*). I really appreciate your support! Here's the next chapter :D

HY : Hi minna-san, hope you'll like the sequel (never written any sort of sequels before - crossing fingers...) Starting a new academic year with tonnes of new things to learn, so I'll apologise first for late chapter updates, occasionally. Thank you for your support, and please review! Arigato!

**CHAPTER 10**

"W-What do you mean by t-that?" Aidou stammered, his nervousness getting the better of him with Seiran's narrowed eyes looking at him. _Damn it, I just made another pureblood get pissed off without meaning to! _

_From what I saw just now, Aidou-kun's blood tablet seemed to have run out and I think he was suffering from some hunger pangs…But why would he have run out of tablets?_ Seiran heard footsteps approaching their class and surmised it had to be Sensei Naro. "I want to talk with you after class, is that alright, Aidou-kun?"

"Yes Seiran-san…," sighed the blond noble. He wanted to worm his way out of the sticky situation, nevertheless nobles couldn't lie to purebloods.

Seiran nodded, offering him a smile which still didn't put him at ease.

Sensei Naro entered the lecture hall, beaming as he spotted Seiran seated in the front row. Seiran nodded at him, glad she was going to be taught by him.

The elder vampire looked at his elite class. "Alright, we'll make a start. Today I'll be lecturing on Acids and Bases. Everyone please turn to page 26 of your textbooks." Pages flipped as the lecturer began scribbling examples of acids and bases on the board.

An hour and forty five minutes later, Seiran placed her pen down and mentally flexed her muscles. Her brain was beginning to get tired due to the odd class hours despite an interesting lecture from Sensei Naro. She herself never studied up till one unless she felt the pressing need to. Another quick glance around class showed most of the same thing – classmates prodding the sleeping vampire nearest them, and that included Rima waking Shiki while Kaname petted Yuuki's head before asking Takuma to do something. Those who openly yawned made Seiran feel a slight irk at them for not respecting their Chemistry lecturer, however Sensei Naro himself said nothing - he probably was used to teaching half a sleeping class.

Most of the Night Class students left, leaving both Seiran and a miserable looking Aidou in the front seat. Kaname's group passed by them, their faces quizzical about what Seiran wanted to talk to the playboy vampire about but it was none of their business. They bowed at her and she returned the gesture. Kaname strode past them as well, supporting a sleeping Yuuki in his arms. Aidou fidgeted nervously in his seat, wishing he was elsewhere.

The blond vampire almost jumped out of his skin when Seiran touched his arm gently. "Uh?" he squeaked out.

Seiran bit back a laugh. "Relax, Aidou-kun, I'm not going to eat you…"

_I'd rather you ate me up than ask me what's wrong once more! _"I…k-know…"

"Please tell me what's bugging you. You've been unlike yourself."

He petulantly shook his head like a small child. "It's alright, Seiran-san…It's really nothing…I'm sorry to make you worried, I don't deserve that attention."

Seiran had no choice but to tell him what she reasoned out during the four hours of class. "I noticed you ran out of blood tablets. During A and P you were suffering from hunger pangs and that was your last blood tablet in your box. Even when you'd satisfied your hunger, there was still something bugging you. She paused. "Is it something to do with me? Or did Kaname punish you? Or both?"

Aidou's face turned a shade paler at each of her last three questions. _Oh no, she knows! She knows!_ screamed his mind. "Both….," he finally whispered and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Seiran to punish him too.

_So…my guesses were correct. Kaname must have punished Aidou because he must have done something wrong which involved me in some sense and now Aidou's feeling terribly guilty. _"Aidou-kun…how long is your punishment and how long have you endured it?"

_Oh no, she's going to prolong my punishment! Or maybe make it worse!_ "My punishment's a month…and I've half a month left…"

_Maybe his punishment involves not getting any blood tablets…but that's a bit unlikely since he will suffer blood lust which isn't going to really safe guard the Day Class students. I don't think Kaname will do such a thing, maybe he might ask Kain not to give any blood tablets to Aidou until Aidou repents. _Seiran's hand reached into her pocket to get her own box of blood tablets.

_She has a whip inside her pocket! Or maybe a blade to bleed me!_ Aidou braced himself for the blows which would be coming but they never did.

"Aidou-kun, here, take this." Seiran's outstretched hand held her tablets.

He opened his eyes and almost fell off the bench. _What…? She's giving me her tablets? _He made no move to take it, still fearful.

The Kaede pureblood took a trembling hand of his and placed the tablet box onto it. "Aidou-kun, I'm giving you these tablets. I'm not going to punish you, alright? All I want to know is – "

_That's it! She wants to know why I got punished!_

" – what you did in the first place, was it for a good cause?"

Aidou was silent for awhile, thinking furiously. _I did it because I wanted to protect Seiran-san's purity from that Kiryuu…so…it's a good cause! _"Yes," he nodded fervently.

_I'm not going to question Kaname's decision of punishing Aidou…even though Aidou has always been playful but Kaname is fair… _"Don't get into anymore trouble, Aidou-kun, alright? Go get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

The noble looked at Seiran's blood tablets, unwilling to eat it due to her kind gesture. He thought of just encasing it with ice to decorate it on his study desk, never mind the hunger. He could just resolve to steal from Kain, even though it was dishonourable.

"Aidou, I'd like you to eat the blood tablets, not encase them in your ice," Seiran spoke, guessing his thoughts perfectly. She had heard of his pile of treasures which was sadly thrown away by Kaname and she didn't want Aidou to start a Seiran collection which would anger Kaname.

"Yes…," Aidou miserably nodded, wondering how Seiran could read his thoughts and was freaked out.

She silently sighed. "If you want to encase just the blood tablet box in ice, you may do so."

"Thank you so much, Seiran-sama!" Aidou beamed, his feebleness from earlier entirely vanished. He vowed to forever be loyal to her too.

_He must be really happy, calling me Seiran-sama like that… _Seiran nodded, sensing his relief. "Go back to the dorm, Aidou-kun."

"Arigatou gozaimas, Seiran-san." Aidou had realized his earlier mistake. "Oyasumi nasai."

"Good night, Aidou-kun." She watched him leave before turning to the windows at the end of the lecture theatre.

"Well, Kaname, despite you masking your pureblood aura so that you can eavesdrop on my conversation with Aidou, how long are you going to stay there?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

A sudden draft which coursed past her body indicated that Kaname was behind her. "Your powers have improved I see."

"It doesn't seem like you're going to do the nice Dorm Leader formalities and ask the new kid how were classes today, so out with it. What do you want?" Her tone was dry.

Kaname chuckled at her directness. "Seiran, I think you need to take another class, Vampire History. You need to understand your real status and the authority you hold over other vampires. Treating Aidou that gently isn't the way of a pureblood."

The red haired pureblood crossed her arms. "Kaname, I don't know what you punished him about and I'm not interested in knowing but I know exactly how to treat other people. Alright?"

"You were dealing with humans. Dealing with vampires is a different thing altogether! As a pureblood you can't afford to be weak, otherwise you'll be manipulated!"

"So, you expect me to be cold, ruthless, treat all those Level As to Es like my slaves just because I'm Level _Distinction_? No, Kaname, I will treat other vampires the way I see fit, and you can treat them the way you want. We can do things differently, no sweat. And speaking of your Vampire History class, I won't be taking it. It's pointless!" she heatedly replied.

"Why?" demanded the male Kuran.

"When I was training as a _vampire hunter_, Sensei Tamaji already let me read some of the vampire histories. I know how purebloods are and how they have to treat others. I've read about the glories of the purebloods, all that stuff about wars – "

Kaname cut her off. "What about your history? Or even your role as an Orchid Princess?"

She shook her head. "Like I said, it's pointless. I'm sure you've noticed something peculiar about certain histories of purebloods, or records at least. I've heard from Sensei Yagari that Yuuki's records were destroyed when she tried to check her past and the same thing happened to mine. Even occasionally when you read those historical books, the authors will write something vague like 'mysteriously disappeared', etcetera. It's clear that _someone_, whoever that was, was trying to hide the truth. There's nothing wrong so far about the history of nobles, so it's just the purebloods' history.

"I truly want to know what being an Orchid Princess means. But knowing that it was Kuroumura who turned insane and slayed the rest of my bloodline simply because he wanted to hunt down the Orchid Princess makes me feel that I'd rather not dig up the past and just face whatever comes ahead with my status. Maybe the Orchid Princess is merely a title for every pureblood born with an orchid tattoo every 3000 years but it's nothing spectacular… I guess I'd rather wait and see if my past will reveal itself to me, Kaname…"

Kaname was silent, accepting her words. What Seiran had said about the purebloods history being strange was true. She had unwittingly opened a chest of memories he had sealed in his head. He had been guilty of wiping out the history of a certain pureblood he didn't wish to think about, in order to keep his memory of _her_ being pure although it was tainted with sin and guilt… "Good night then, Seiran…Or should I say good morning?"

Seiran looked at her watch and inwardly groaned. 2.15 a.m. She was way _too _late to meet Zero for their rounds! "Night, Kaname," she wished, grabbing her books and dashing out of the hall, not noticing Kaname's watchful eyes on her back.

In the lawn in front of the Sun Dorms, she stood there, using her senses to count the heartbeats of the sleeping Day Class students. _Good. Thirty five girls sound asleep. _She turned towards the boys' dorm and a relieved sigh escaped her lips. _Ahh…ten boys sleeping. Kaede, the eleventh 'boy' will be joining the crowd._ She made her way to the dorm quietly.

Seiran's night vision enabled her to make her way inside the dark dorm and into the room she shared with the other prefect. Zero was fast asleep…in boxers…and Seiran felt herself flush, remembering the first intimate moment she had with Zero. His blanket was half on the floor, the other half covering one leg – his entire body was almost exposed to the air. _I never knew Zero was this rough a sleeper…Lord, Kaede, that sounds so _wrong_…_

Seiran's gaze grew affectionate as she saw small puffs of breath leaving his mouth as he softly snored. _He looks so peaceful…_Slight guilt tugged at her heart as she remembered she broke her promise to round the academy with Zero. He had done his duty – his blazer was lying in his laundry basket. Nearing him, she tenderly whispered, "I'm sorry, Zero…I was late because I had some matters to see into…I'll always try to be able to carry out rounds with you, alright?"

She bent down to pick up the blanket, her intentions to drape it over the sleeping prefect so that he wouldn't get a sniffly nose the following morning. "Good night, Zero…" She placed the cotton sheet the best she could to cover him without waking him up. She supposed she shouldn't have worried – he was Sleeping Beauty after all – but still, seeing him sleep that way…serene…

And then it happened _again_…

Mr Sleeping Beauty's hand tugged part of her white blazer sleeve which he – still asleep – thought was part of his blanket causing Seiran to lurch forward. Seiran's hunter and vampire instincts kicked in and it took all her back muscles to arch before her free hand lightly tapped some free space on the mattress. Her face was so near Zero's, she could feel his warm breath and her cheeks were burning. If they weren't dating already, Seiran was sure her heartbeats would have been more rapid.

Her fingers glossed their way over towards Zero's that entangled in the sheets and part of her sleeve, wanting to pull her sleeve from its imprisonment. Zero shifted slightly in his sleep, making her freeze on the spot. She really didn't want to wake him up despite it being the easiest option…and she sheepishly admitted that she liked looking at her boyfriend sleeping. Slowly…yes…her blazer sleeve and right hand was 'returning' to her…almost there…Yes…success…

Zero turned again, pulling more of the blanket to cover his chest, which included more of Seiran's arm and the hem of her blazer. Her eyes widened as her knee tumbled onto the bed to which she used her vampire strength to ensure she landed softly. Zero didn't stir. Instead, his arm groped around, circling her waist and she had no choice but to rest her head hear the nape of his neck, controlling her palpitating heart. "Fuh…" She felt his breath on her ear and it sent tingles down her spine.

_Geez…it's good he's a capable hunter when he's awake…I'm not so sure if he can fight when he's sleepy…_Seiran silently sighed. Her back was aching, she was really tired, it was probably three something in the morning – she couldn't see the time where her position was. _I guess I'll make do the best I can…and explain everything tomorrow to Zero._

**Lesson no. 11 : **For the people that we love, we would sacrifice…

Zero : *Wickedly grins to readers* Don't think you ever saw that coming, eh? It was my subtle plan of seducing my girlfriend…

Seiran : *Exasperated* Sheesh, are all most of the males I know here perverts? First it was Aidou-kun hugging me like that in Chapter 4 and now Zero?

Zero : *Scowls* Now that playboy is called Aidou-_kun_? First Taku-chan and now Aidou-kun?

Seiran : Well, it's a lot better than calling him Hana-chan or Busa-chan, right?

Zero : And you called your own boyfriend a pervert! I'm just giving the readers some fan service!

Seiran : *Pulls Zero closer to her by his necktie* Sweetie, our private matters are to be kept between ourselves, alright?

Zero : Alright…

Both whiz into a room and we are left with our imaginations running wild :P

* * *

HY : Hopes readers like this chap as well. Please R n R so that I can improve! Thanks heaps!


	12. Chapter 11

HY : Hi minna, awfully sorry the late update. Real life has been very busy, as in heaps of assessments, etc. I barely have the time to practise my violin - that's another story, lol.

Thanks heaps to those who favourited and reviewed - I'm trying to find the time to properly thank you all, so I'll apologise beforehand if you get a thank you PM from me months later than your review/ favourite -.-"

I don't own VK (sadly).

**CHAPTER 11**

Zero's sleepy orbs blearily opened, as he silently groaned. He really needed to relieve himself after an assail of images of a certain red headed girl messed up his mind.

_"Zero…," she demurely spoke, looking at him in such a way that he felt his body stiffen._

_"Y-Yes?" His stammering problem reappeared._

_"It's been a long day after our duties, right…?" she deliberately dragged, trailing a finger up his blazer._

_"Yes…?" He didn't understand where she was getting at, but if he didn't get a shower, he sure as hell as going to have a problem…!_

_"Come, let me give you a massage after such a hard day of nightly patrol…"_

_Oh no, this was too tempting…too tempting…as her body pressed against his – Lord, it was so comfortable! – and her skilled fingers put the right amount of pressure on his shoulders…_

Heck, if Seiran was a temptress, he would have lost it there and then…Even when she was this innocent and naïve, he was finding it hard to keep a check on himself, what more…

What the hell, he felt so comfortable right now, it was so nice and warm, especially around his chest area, he was still tired, he could ease himself later…

His arm snuggled a bolster – maybe it had heating pads on it to keep it warm – when his conscience shouted at him, _since when do you sleep with a bolster, Kiryuu?_ With that his senses totally kicked in and he sat up, looking down to see a sleeping Seiran in his bed.

In. His. Bed…

He felt the tight sensation once more, his breath stopping when her beautiful blue eyes opened and looked at him.

"Morning, Zero…," she sleepily murmured as she got up, her red hair deliciously tousled. She stretched, unthinkingly showing off her curves in the white Night Class uniform.

He swallowed, his throat had run dry.

_How…how the hell? How did this happen?_ He looked at both of them, they were both _fully_ dressed – as in he still had his boxers on and she was in her uniform... _Good…_So nothing inappropriate had happened, but just how was it that she was in his bed? He felt flushed, his problem down _there_ hadn't gone away yet, thank God the covers were around them so she couldn't see _anything…_

Seiran, reading the change of emotions flickered on his face from panic to relief, to utter confusion, explained in light tones, "You mistook my blazer for the blanket which you dropped on the floor while sleeping, that's all…"

"I'm really sorry, you probably didn't have a good rest last night…," he spoke, trying to keep his voice even. When all he _actually_ wanted to do was throttle her – didn't she realize she was sleeping with a _guy_, for God's sake? _No_, he mentally sighed, _of course Seiran has been used to her Sensei's company…_

A shy smile lit up her face. "Not really…you were really warm…It was very comfy…" Her face grew serious again and she apologized, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to patrol with you last night, Zero. I had to talk with Aidou-kun about a problem he had and then later Kaname asked me to take a Vampire History class which I didn't want to."

Typically he scowled upon hearing Kaname's name but curiously asked, "Why didn't you want to, Seiran…? Didn't you want to know more about your parents, or at least about being an Orchid Princess?"

_Kaname said the same thing…_she thought, amused. Better not tell Zero that Kaname and he had some thoughts in common, Zero would never swallow that down. She decided to summarize what she told Kaname. "Knowing the past won't change much, Zero…I've been hitting dead ends which can be exasperating sometimes because my mind will have more questions why some things occurred and yet I can't find answers. Maybe I'm being cowardly like this, Zero…I just think it's the best option to do for now…"

"Hey, you're not a coward, alright?" said Zero, inwardly relieved his 'problem' earlier had been alleviated and he bravely put his arms around her. He remembered the way she had strongly reacted to knowing the real truth about herself being a pureblood and not an ordinary human…The way she had gone to fight the bastard Kuroumura and thankfully wasn't mortally wounded…The truth had devastated her, he knew, but she was strong enough not to end up being traumatized, unlike Ichijou senpai a year ago… "You're one of the bravest people I know, it doesn't matter if you chose to do that, Seiran…If you chose to deny the truth instead, _that _would be cowardly. But you didn't do that."

She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Zero, you always know what to say, don't you? You and your honeyed tongue…Better go and take a shower otherwise you'll be late for class…"

_Honeyed tongue…?_ wondered Zero as he reluctantly released her, heading towards the bathroom. _Honey…tongue…_He locked the bathroom door before scrambling to the shower cubicle, groaning…Even the simplest words which had no other meaning to it had set his mind on fire. _Shit…_

Seiran busied herself, getting Zero's Day Class uniform ready before flopping onto her own bed, planning her timetable for the day. Despite sleeping about five hours, she didn't feel tired, strangely more refreshed. _Probably it was nice with Zero's arms and body around you, Kaede…_teased her conscience and she smacked her forehead. _Stop it! I've got work to do!_ Honestly, it was nice to have that security, that fact that she had someone who loved her and was protective of her…She felt she could understand why Kaname loved Yuuki so.

Zero blinked as he thought he spotted a scrape on his arm. _When had that occurred?_ he bemused as he dried himself, looking at the thin line of red on his right arm which disappeared upon closer inspection. _Huh? Disappeared? Maybe I scratched myself while sleeping but for it to heal like that…?_ The last time he took those tablets was last night before he went on patrol, Seiran doing the same. _Those blood tablets have such a long lasting effect..._He had a small smile on his face as he put on a bathrobe, secured the knots and walked out. His smile grew when he spotted his uniform ready on the bed and Seiran curled up in her own bed, apparently having fallen asleep.

_At least she's sleeping more properly now…_He recalled the first time he met her, the way she slept had been extremely still. It had reminded him of vampires sleeping in tombs…

_As long as she's alright…it's fine…_

Sensei Yagari massaged his temples after what he considered an unproductive day at investigations. Occasionally it happened, which annoyed him since it was a waste of time when he had other things to look into as well. He had rang up a few contacts, sent them to find out what they could dig up on President Namura of Ryuushuu Pharmaceutical. Their reports were disappointing as there was nothing which seemed fishy although he had earlier misgivings about the president.

President Namura was a Level A aristocrat who had been head of the pharmaceutical company for a few hundred years already, making the company one of the pioneers in the drug and medical field. His character had been described as being utterly ruthless when it came to handling business, a typical characteristic of most vampires in the business field. There wasn't anything about his personal life either, as to whether he had a family or not. And like most aristocrats who enjoyed decorating their homes with antiques, Namura was greatly fascinated by history. Everything stated about the president seemed to be stereotypical.

The one eyed hunter sighed. He hadn't seen any connection between Namura and Seiran yet although his gut feeling told him there _was_ one. Why would Namura be interested in Seiran, an 'ordinary noble', as she referred to herself, in the vampire world? He remembered the Orchid Murders case Tamaji had been working on, murders of vampires which seemingly had nothing to do with each other only to dig up the past and discover that they had ancient blood ties to each other. _Is it possible…Namura has ties with Seiran? But if he did, wouldn't the Orchid Murderer have gone after him much earlier?_ Another sigh escaped him. Maybe he was looking too much into this matter just because of what President Namura had said.

_But the Murderer would have gone after him…!_ insisted his gut feeling.

_True…Since the Murderer can kill by hypnosis and mind control, not many people can stand in his way. And while Kuroumura had been hunting for the third Orchid Princess, apparently Hanabusa Aidou and Takuma Ichijou were distantly related to her so he went after them. But while his modus operandi had always been luring his victims to their deaths, he kidnapped Ichijou instead…and left Tamaji's body in his place…He wanted to lure Seiran out, but yet he could have done it differently instead of kidnap. Kaname Kuran himself went out after Ichijou…_ His fingers tapped on the table as he continued his new line of thoughts. _The most powerful pureblood currently, Kuran himself went after his friend…Unless…both? The Murderer wanted both Seiran and Kuran…?_

_Come to think of it now, the way the character 'ran' is written in both their names is the same. Ran…Orchid…_

_Nah, it can't be. The Kuran crest is the rose. I'm working too hard and my mind is making too many assumptions which are ridiculous…_

Toga Yagari closed his eyes. Maybe a fifteen minute nap would set his mind in the right direction.

It was lunch break and Seiran was in front of Sensei Tamaji's grave, watering the Dancing Lady plants. "Sensei…please give me courage to face the council today…," she whispered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I told Chairman Cross I'd be ready to give him answers when the time came…and yet…" She shook her head before slowly looking at the grave marker. "Sensei…will you also give me enough courage to be able to accept the answers to my questions…?"

She was silent, as though wanting to listen to a familiar voice telling her she had enough courage already.

The sun was shining through the leaves of the oak tree, giving her sensations of warmth, comforting her in a way she knew her late sensei would – helping her only a little, because he wanted her to grow on her own to be strong.

"Arigato, Sensei…" Seiran knew what she was going to say and a slow smile spread on her face.

"Will you be alright, Seiran?"

Seiran turned to look at Zero, her thoughts on her homework momentarily stalled. Tonight was the meeting between the hunters and vampires and yet she seemed undisturbed about it. The Day Class had ended and she had a few hours before the meeting started, which was at night simply because Kaname was going to be present at the assembly representing the Vampire Council. Zero was attempting to mask his worried look because although he wanted to accompany her but he had to carry out night patrol so he couldn't make it.

"I'll be fine, Zero." _He's more worried about me than I am for myself…_

"Seiran…have you thought about what you're going to say at the meeting between the hunters and the vampires regarding your blood tablets?" he gently enquired. _I can't believe she can still calmly continue her homework when the meeting's going to start in two hours and she's supposed to leave in forty five minutes!_

_That's right…I only have minutes left before facing them. _Seiran had mentally rehearsed what she was going to say, and she knew they would not be asking any more questions after her words. "Yes I have, Zero…"

He relaxed visibly at her words.

"Please don't worry about me, Zero…" To placate him further, she gave him a hug. "Thank you…" She peered at her watch. It was time to wait at Chairman Cross' office.

Packing her homework along, she stopped and looked at her boyfriend again. "Lucky kiss?" she impishly asked, tilting her head slightly.

"With pleasure." Zero kissed her on the lips instead of her cheek, making her heart flutter for a moment before he released her.

"I'll be fine, Zero. Hope your patrolling will be smooth without any delinquent Day Class girls trying anything funny. I'll be going now…"

"Yeah." Somehow Zero still felt worried. And yet she was so collected…

**Lesson no. 12 : **If you're calm and collected, fear is just a four lettered word.

* * *

Please do RnR so that I can improve - my skills _so_ have gotten rusty that I cringe. Writer's block due to my homework isn't helping either -.-" Thanks!


	13. Chapter 12

HY : Hello, minna! Apologies for the late chapter once more. I seriously can't find the time to write my stories properly with piles of assessments and all. And I just realised one thing *sweatdrop at my obliviousness* that all my asterisks marking the "change in perspectives, etc" hasn't appeared at all in the series, and what you've been reading has been blobs of words. I'll try to find the time to fix the older chapters (fingers crossed), but will try working on newer and more interesting chapters.

I think this will turn out to be quite a long story because it has a quite a number of twists I'm trying to "untwist". But thank you for your support once more!

**CHAPTER 12**

Seiran bowed respectfully to the audience when she entered the meeting room of the Hunters' Association. It had been a three hour wait for her outside the waiting area, but she filled it up with scribbling her opinions on her latest assignment for Drug Mechanisms & Chemical Inventions' class – an essay on how local anaesthetics worked and what chemical structures the anaesthetic molecules contained which gave them their properties. When she arrived with Kaien Cross, Toga Yagari and Kaname, she was the only one required to wait while the three men entered the conference room for the meeting – simply because her issue was the last one on the meeting agenda…probably done on purpose. It was a good thing she masked her pureblood aura, otherwise the hunters would not be too receptive of her when they knew who she actually was. Already she had been treated like dirt as a trainee hunter, what more if they found out she was a vampire?

Her eyes widened slightly when she realized who else had entered the other doors of the room – President Namura. At the corner of her eye, she noted that Kaname eyed the noble vampire with some interest while Sensei Yagari's facial expression was harder to read but she sensed that he didn't quite like the presence of the newly arrived vampire.

"President Namura-san," she acknowledged, bowing to him as well, containing herself from wrinkling her nose at the overpowering perfume that he wore as well. Apparently some of the members in the hunters' council shared the same opinion with her and glared at President Namura.

"Kaede-san," he replied with a disarming smile and she forced herself to maintain the smile on her face. She still wasn't used to all the unnecessary attention from the vampire society because of her invention.

"We invited Namura-san because he was the one who endorsed your products and marketed them," explained one of the council members whom Seiran didn't recognize.

"I hope I haven't troubled you then, President. I apologise for all the trouble," she spoke.

"Not at all, Kaede-san. It is my pleasure to assist you since I was the one responsible for the manufacture of your product as well." Again came that smile and Seiran wondered why she thought it was creepy – as if the President wanted to eat her up...

"Seiran Kaede, we'd like to know why you invented those tablets, but first, we shall start with the issues your blood tablets have caused," stated the new President of the Hunter Association, Kyou Yamashita in rather dry tones.

"Very well, President Yamashita-san," Seiran answered with another smile, understanding that the president disliked the long-windedness of the meeting as well. The look on Kaname's face affirmed her thoughts. The Kuran pureblood himself was merely putting on an air of interest.

_You have no idea, Seiran…_he sent his unamused thoughts. _Maybe you should attend the next time, as a _pureblood_…_

_Thanks, but _no thanks_. I can guess how it went, Kaname. They were babbling about nothing worth discussing, harping on the same issue over and over…_Seiran knew some of the council members since they were so proud of the fact that they held high positions. Wayu's father and his colleagues. She settled down in the seat prepared for her, directly facing the President of the H.A.

The issues raised were the same things President Namura, Chairman Cross, Sensei Yagari and Kaname had told her…so she zoned out, mimicking Kaname's feigned look of interest – it was tiring having to wait earlier, and now having to wait again for mindless droning of idiots actually looking out for their own self interests…Her senses only returned when the president of Ryuushuu Pharmaceuticals was required to speak on why he, an aristocrat vampire had decided to market a creation which would help Level Es, considering Level Es themselves were considered the humiliation of the arrogant vampire society and were supposed to be exterminated.

_At least now I can get some bloody answers…after waiting for more than three damn hours listening to total bullshit…_thought the one eyed hunter rather brusquely.

"Well, if that is what Kaede-san wishes for the Level Es, why should we stop her? It is a gracious move on her part as she dismisses her status and helps those lesser than her. If Kuran-sama did not oppose, why should we vampires oppose as well?" President Namura suavely answered.

_Great…now he supports the issue and drags Kuran's name into it. Typical…Wanting to buy Kuran's favour?_ wondered Yagari.

Kaname's eyes narrowed for a millisecond at the president's answer. He didn't like the way the older vampire was supporting Seiran innocuously. It reminded him of the hypocritical manner Asato Ichijou behaved whenever he was around him. The majority of the vampires were extremely insincere in their assistance, which was why he wanted Seiran to learn how to control vampires beneath her status. _This vampire has some designs on her…_He would have to keep an eye on Seiran's safety. Something about President Namura wasn't quite right…

Chairman Cross who had been silent the entire time shot Seiran an apologetic look before he asked President Namura, "Of all the other candidates who had promising inventions, why did you award it to Seiran?"

"The some of the other candidates previously had been winners of this award, while the others although shortlisted, I felt lacking in certain aspects. Kaede-san's creation was rather revolutionary, so she very much deserved it.

Seiran turned her gaze elsewhere so that she wouldn't have to look at the president's face simply to avoid his smile.

"It was an invention which took only a few months and it is now being marketed nationally before eventually ending up in the international market. Most research usually takes a longer period of time, how sure are we of its effectiveness in controlling those Level Es?" asked Youji Wayu, trying not to scowl at the older vampire.

"I think you forgot the fact that we _vampires _have the capability to work _much _faster than ordinary _humans_, so _obviously_ our research is completed much faster. And besides,those tablets can also be taken by _all_ vampires from purebloods to Level Es." President Namura's smile this time was forced, he was straining against something…probably the urge to wrangle the impudent hunter.

President Yamashita held a hand up stopping any more questions. "It's now time to ask Seiran about her own invention. What do you have to say about it?"

_Finally…after four hours, thirty seven minutes and six seconds… _"I know most hunters dislike this invention but I still hold on to my belief that what I created was not a mistake…"

"How can it not be a mistake? You created something for monsters plaguing our town, injuring innocents!" interrupted another council member, glaring at her.

_Oh…or are you pissed off that I destroyed yet another route of income for you?_ wondered Seiran darkly as she tried not to glare at the man.

"You are not to interrupt, Kozaki-san!" President Yamashita's voice was hard. _Here's one of the troublemakers. A tumour to be destroyed. _"Continue, Kaede."

This time Seiran dropped all reasoning to be polite. "It was out of beneficence. Just tell me one thing, _sirs_…," her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "If one day your family, your loved ones ever get turned into a Level E, would you be able to terminate their lives if they were the ones _injuring innocents_…? Can you possibly take out your weapons and kill them because it is your duty to do so?"

There was absolute silence as no one spoke, the Hunters' Council members shocked by her words.

"If you are able to do such a thing, I will stop giving my blood tablets to the Level Es," Seiran resolutely finished.

In the end, the blood tablets issue was closed because none of the council members could say anything.

"Thank you for your assistance, President Namura-san. I truly appreciate it," spoke Seiran, bowing to him when they were outside at the waiting area.

"It was a small matter, Kaede-san. I am glad your work has no obstacles and am sure your efforts will bear more fruit in the future."

"It's getting late, Seiran. We have to return to the academy otherwise you'll miss classes tomorrow." Chairman Cross stepped nearer Seiran, breaking up the conversation between the young pureblood and the company president.

"Do keep up the good work, Kaede-san. The company would be very honoured if you join us in the future…"

"I'll think about it." Seiran bowed again before she left.

* * *

_Would you be able to terminate their lives if they were the ones injuring innocents…?_

Kaname's eyes flickered towards Seiran when they were sitting in the BMW, courtesy of Kaname. Toga Yagari was seated in the passenger's seat next to the driver while Kaien Cross was sitting beside Seiran, opposite Kaname and he was sleeping on her shoulder. Seiran's eyes were also closed, but Kaname knew she wasn't asleep.

_Why did she say that?_ Kaname ran his fingers through his hair. She'd unwittingly done it again – make him recall an old painful memory…A tearful apology…Life ebbing out…_Stop it, Kuran! It's in the past! Think of Yuuki…only her…The most precious girl in the world to you…Only Yuuki…_

But he had to know…

"Seiran…," his voice was a whisper, not wanting to wake the chairman up.

"Yes?" She still had her eyes shut, but he knew she had her attention on him.

"What made you talk about terminating your loved one's life if he or she ever turned into a Level E?" He forced himself to remain calm, waiting for her answer, wondering if she knew...His senses were alert, just to see if she was lying when she answered.

Seiran was silent. _Should I tell Kaname about that woman…? I can't consider her a loved one, I hardly know who she was or is…No, maybe I'll ask Kaname when I have some answers to myself. _"Kaname, you knew all they really wanted was to continue their source of income from killing Level Es. So I had to make it personal. If it were their family, they couldn't do it…"

_She's telling the truth…_Kaname didn't know if he felt relieved that Seiran wasn't implying anything else. So he asked, "If it was you…what would you do, Seiran? As a hunter and a pureblood you still have to eliminate that unstable Level E…"

The Kaede pureblood looked directly into Kaname's eyes. "I would try to treat the Level E. If that attempt fails…then I'll have to end that person's life. And…" She hesitated, because she knew her actions were taboo as a hunter, but as a pureblood…

"And?" Kaname prodded.

"I'll hunt down the pureblood that turned the person I loved into a Level E."

_And I'll demand the reasons that pureblood turned an innocent into a Level E…If the reason was merely out of bloodlust, I won't hesitate in terminating the vampire's life – even if it's a pureblood…_

"What about you, Kaname? How would you act?"

**Lesson no. 13 : **Be weary of those who are nice to you simply because of your status.


	14. Chapter 13

HY : I don't own VK...And whoa, has it really been like 4 months since I last updated this fic? Apologies to you, the lovely readers, for the long wait. RL has been really busy, but thanks for patiently following this fic. Comments would be appreciated on how the plot is going :D Thankies!

**# CHAPTER 13**

"The nerve of that stupid girl's arrogance!" snarled one man when all his members had gathered. "Just because of her words involving our families, the issue was closed immediately! It was blatantly obvious that old hag Yamashita sided with her own gender!"

"She even said she'll stop giving her blood tablets to those fucking pieces of trash…Bitch!" agreed another, equally seething as he thumped his fist on the table.

"I suggest we teach her a lesson…," drawled a third man as he released a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"We'll have to be careful, so that Yamashita, Yagari and Cross don't find out! They're her support after all!" said the first man.

"Actually that's not necessary, my friends…" The fourth man smiled, his golden tooth glinting in the dark of the room.

"And why's that?" asked the second man.

"We apparently have a hidden supporter who wasn't satisfied with Level Es getting the blood tablets as well…If you find _anything_ during your rounds, I gladly suggest that you forget what you saw and _sweep all the dust_ around haphazardly. Do you understand?" explained the fourth man.

The other three slowly began to smile when they figured out their colleague's words.

"You mean…you found…?" _That mark, that symbol of damnation?_

"Yes." A nod in confirmation.

"Good, _very _good…did that failed hunter think she could match us…?"

All the men laughed, keeping their pact secret. They would wait and watch out for the young female hunter.

Waiting to see her efforts go down in dust.

* * *

"Good night, Kaname-sama," wished Seiren as she prepared to head to her room but Kaname stopped her.

"Seiren, could you please do something for me tomorrow?"

"What is it, Kaname-sama?" Seiren looked at her lord.

"Please help me investigate this vampire President Namura of Ryuushuu Pharmaceuticals. After a week, report to me everything you've discovered." Kaname didn't like the way the older vampire had been acting towards Seiran, and he'd seen the other pureblood feeling discomfited at the attention. It reminded him of his years under Asato Ichijou's guardianship. Although he still wasn't too pleased that Seiran was adamant she treated other vampires the same way she treated humans, he decided he had to look out for her.

Once Seiren left, Kaname sank onto the lounge chair, his fingers tweedling with the queen chess piece. He'd always thought Seiran fitted the role of a queen, but with her nature she would decline the role because she liked to be free from all the unnecessary rules of the vampire world...

_"What about you, Kaname? How would you act?"_

_He had sidestepped her questions, instead answering, "It's a sin for a pureblood to kill another pureblood, Seiran, even though we're of the same status."_

_"I never said I'd kill…but if the pureblood's reasons were totally out of bloodlust and nothing more…I see no reason in allowing it to live…" Seiran's tone was neutral, but his keen detection had discovered uncertainty, because she still lived by a moral and egalitarian code._

Kaname's fingers released the piece.

_She's…too similar…and yet…_

No! Seiran was not like _her_. _Never_ like her…

He shut his eyes, dismissing the matter. He was thinking too much for no apparent reason and he stifled the urge to chuckle. Just because everything had settled into place for him with no dangers after Yuuki, he was probably being slightly paranoid – too unlike him.

* * *

"Niisan…Niisan…"

Kaname's chocolate orbs peered to his right to see Yuuki smiling at him as she continued, "Come to bed, oniisan. Why are you sleeping here?"

_Russet velveteen locks similar to his own…Beautiful, large brown eyes…Not black and blue…Not black and blue…_

"Yuuki…" He cupped her cheek, drawing her closer towards him.

"Kaname oniisan…?" asked Yuuki tentatively, blushing. Somehow, she was not used to the way he looked at her, that look of mixed emotions of love…and something else. Despite being together for these few years she was still shy around him.

"Will you promise me something?" His voice sounded breathless, and she felt another flush heat up her face again.

"Yes? Oniisan, you don't need me to promise you anything…" _How can you ask me that? You know how much I love you! I would do anything for you…Anything!_

He hugged her tightly, whispering into her right ear, his breath hot. "Don't ever change the colour of your hair…please…"

"I won't, oniisan…If it pleases you…" The last sentence was barely a whisper as she kissed him, comforting him – this was one of the times when Kaname, the gentle vampire she knew seemed so fragile…

With her promise, Kaname allowed Yuuki to lead him to their bed.

_Think only of Yuuki…_

_Yes…_

* * *

The hunter in his thirties with a crew cut seriously marched up the steps of the Hunters' Association which had been repaired after some confidential events which occurred a few months ago. The higher ups hadn't mentioned anything about what had happened, or why President Yuho had mysteriously passed away from an ailment which shocked all the hunters when they found out. Even a respected colleague, Tamaji had passed away during his investigation of the Orchid Murders but the murderer had been killed by none other than Seiran Kaede, Tamaji's charge, seeking vengeance. Murder had been repaid with murder – not a morally correct way, but he empathically understood her actions although he thought she acted rather rashly.

Suou Kajiwara shook his head, feeling sorry for the young female trainee hunter who had to weather such bad news. It was a good thing she was at the Cross Academy with Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari to take care of her, he thought. _And now with this case I discovered…_ his thoughts turned grim as he felt for the evidence bag in his trousers' pocket. _I hope it's all a mistake on my part, that it was just a coincidence _it_ had to be there…_But a small part of him was aware of the truth, there were no plants nearby the scene. He was on his way to talk to the new President to find out the course of action to be taken.

"Are you sure about this, Suou-san?" asked the President, concealing the worry she felt after reading his report and hearing his explanation. Her eye was also on the damning flower – if not for the flower, she would have dismissed it as a typical Level E dusting case.

"Yes, President-sama. I scanned the entire area if anything was amiss, but it seemed like the weapon used to kill the Level E wasn't there. It could have been a bullet as well, because no bullet cases were found."

_Hmmm…this person is covering his or her tracks. Which leads us to two possibilities – the murderer is either a hunter or a vampire…_mused the president. "Good work, Suou-san. I'll let Yagari take over the case, if you don't mind."

Suou shook his head. "No, President-sama."

"Suou-san, I think this matter doesn't have to be disclosed to anyone since Level Es are now a delicate issue amongst hunters." _Because if my hunches are right…there _were_ people who knew…and yet had _not_ reported anything…_Her gaze hardened momentarily before returning to its neutral look.

"I understand." He nodded. Another thing admirable about the late Tamaji's charge, Seiran, was that she invented those tablets which helped Level Es despite the fact she was a vampire hunter whose duty was to hunt them down. He himself never liked taking a Level E's life unless they had totally lapsed into insanity.

The president looked at one of the few hunters she felt she could trust while she knew corruption within the H.A itself was crumbling the respectable pillars of the organization. "Do you think giving those blood tablets to Level Es was a wrong decision, Suou-san?"

The hunter's eyes widened as the topic was changed suddenly, eerily at the same time he had been thinking about it. "No, I thought it was a good thing. I think if lives can be saved it is better, isn't it, President-sama?"

"True. Once again, thank you for your report, Suou-san. You may head back to your office now." She smiled at him, knowing she had found another ally before she was going to tear down the H.A organization and replace the 'tumours' she had kept an eye on for years. Right now she was waiting for the right time to strike.

* * *

After a sweet breakfast of toast from Zero – it was his turn to make breakfast as Seiran told him she'd prepare breakfast on those days he patrolled alone at night – Seiran rushed to the Chemistry lab with a smile on her face. It was time for her to get back to working hard. Since there would no longer be any opposition from the H.A, she was free to look at the other work the vampire community had requested of her. Requests for other types of chemical products had poured in for her selection after her success of winning the Promising Pharmaceutical Invention of the Year award, and Sensei Naro was helping her screen through them to see which were truly beneficial to the vampire community.

The top most request – probably Sensei Naro didn't look at this file – had been to make a Beauty Pill which would ensure the middle aged vampire nobles would remain as fresh and young as the day they debutanted. Seiran snorted over such a vain desire to forever remain youthful. _As though they weren't satisfied with their maintained looks of at least 50 years compared to humans…I should recommend them to shoot some botulinum toxin, a.k.a botox instead…That will totally freeze their faces off!_

Forty five minutes after reading through pointless rubbish and her irritation growing at wasted time, the Kaede pureblood slapped the file shut and decided to walk around the lab to pick at her brains. _Hmmm…it would be nice if I could invent something for the hunters' side too…_

Slowly her gaze landed on the window and she pulled the drapes aside before unlatching the stills. Her nose was tickled by the dust and she sneezed, turning away as her eye caught a sudden movement of something floating. _Honestly, these Night Class vamps don't even open the windows?_ she wondered, pinching at her nose bridge. Her sapphire eyes turned to locate what she had glanced at earlier.

It was a spider web, intricate and fragile, affixed onto the corner of the window pane and stuck to it was a trapped housefly. Like a small child, Seiran gazed in wonder at how such thin threads could support the weight of the prey so much heavier than it. An image of threads trapping criminal vampires appeared in her mind and she began to nod her head. _Yeah…that could work…a contraption which can release these strings which bind…Something small... _Her eyes dilated. _That's it!_ Her fingers reached into the pouch attached on her waist, bringing out an Orchid Dart.

_Orchid Dart version 2…_She went back to where she had been sitting earlier, flipped up her laptop and began her research.

**Lesson no. 14 : **Can repeated traumatic history even be accepted in the first place …? No matter how mentally strong a person is, sometimes such an acceptance is a tough obstacle to hurdle across.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Don't own VK except my OC.

**# CHAPTER 14**

_What the hell is this?_ seethed Zero inwardly as he found a note stuffed in his right blazer pocket when he'd slipped his hands into them. He was on his way to call his girlfriend from the Chem lab.

**If you ever harm Kaede-san, you'll be sorry. I won't hold back on you**.

This was ludicrous. So…someone in Seiran's fan club had decided to threaten him, huh? _Harm her? Why would I harm her? I love her, she's my girlfriend…_He stopped short. _Unless…someone knows about those…_thoughts_ I've been having of her…? No, there's no possible way…_ He was healthy male boy, for heaven's sake! He was sure some of the boys in the Sun Dorm had some experience in _those_ matters, but he swore he would _not_ go overboard, he could control himself. _Huh! Rest assured, whoever you are…_he wryly thought, dismissing the note by throwing it into the dustbin.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, the instant he met Seiran when he bumped into her halfway down the hall; she was heading for her Day Classes.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Zero," she quickly pecked his cheek, so fleetingly fast that he felt he imagined the entire thing.

"S-sure…But come on, it can't be breakfast alone, right?" he hurriedly joked, hiding his embarrassment. He knew she liked his fruit salad, so he made some for her that morning. But, what if _someone _caught them? _Someone_ like any one of their teachers?

"I got an idea for designing hunter weapons at the lab," she spoke, barely able to conceal the excitement from her voice.

_From vampire blood tablets to hunter weapons…_Zero shook his head at her enthusiasm. Seriously, this girl never ceased to amaze him. Then he frowned. "Hunter weapons…?"

"I'm still working on some designs until I finally decide how I'll make the weapon…What's wrong, Zero?" Her hand landed on his arm, stopping their movements. _Didn't you look amused when you heard I had a new idea? Why are you looking worried now? _

"Seiran, it's barely what…two weeks after that meeting between the hunters and vampires, and you've thought of a design for hunters? What if it turns out to be like the blood tablets…?" he hushedly asked, not wanting to be a wet blanket and yet not wanting her to unknowingly create more enemies against her. Seiran had told him everything was alright at the meeting but when he asked his master, Sensei Yagari had told him that the matter had been closed merely because of what she said – her audience was unable to refute her statement, but it didn't mean that the Hunters Council had come to total acceptance.

"But what has my new hunters' weapon creation have got to do with those blood tablets?" she continued as they resumed their walking.

"You know the fuss the half of the H.A kicked up about your tablets although the vampire community accepted it. What happens if your new hunters' weapon causes a controversy amongst the vampires instead? They wouldn't like it since you're an _aristocrat_ there and your invention is siding with the opposite party. It'll be the same thing like the H.A problem except the other party…," he explained. _I know Seiran doesn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble and I know she's doing it purely out of the good in her heart…but I don't want her to get hurt…_

A loving smile appeared on Seiran's features. "Zero, wow…I hadn't thought of my plans going that far in that direction, but what you said is true…" To the rest of the vampire world she was a 'noble', as well as it had been the status her parents were officially 'aristocrats'. And she had been training herself to control her pureblood aura ever since the gratitude ball which Takuma and Aidou threw for her. So far she'd succeeded, and when she asked Sensei Yagari why it was so – wouldn't hunters be able to detect her presence and yet he couldn't? – he had told her that it was very likely because she had been human her entire life until she turned seventeen. Unlike Yuuki who was a child vampire transformed into a human, and retransformed, Seiran had the advantage of being able to work on controlling her powers since she hadn't bred as a vampire, and hunters were good at control, that gave her an added advantage...

"Then why did you decide to make something for the hunters, anyway?" Zero didn't want her to get into another dilemma. Already a storm had brewed up in the H.A where she hadn't gotten her license, and because of her rejected applications a few times she was probably known as a failed trainee. Obviously the jerks who disliked her for being better than them at hunting would fuel the fire by saying she was sucking up to the vampires.

She shrugged. "I guess I wanted to be fair. I've already invented something for the vamps, why not something for the hunters?"

A sudden chuckle escaped Zero's lips. "Just because of that?" _Such a simple reason?_

"Remember I'm both, Zero. Like you are…It's just the concept of duality and for _that_ reason I'm inventing something for the hunters. _Just in case_ the vampires ask…" She shot him a cheeky look before she turned into the left corner, Zero's lips curled upwards as he followed her.

"Zero, don't worry about me. It's not like I don't prepare myself just in case anything happens…" She stopped, looking at him again, making him brake as well.

"I know…but when a lot of things have happened to you out of the blue and they're bad…it's bound to leave scars that will take time to heal." He was back to being serious, his tone quiet.

"I can handle it. I'll be fine." The resolute look on her face stopped him from continuing the topic further.

A few metres before reaching their class, she turned to him and quietly asked, "You think I inherited my parents' skills in all this inventing…?"

Zero enveloped his hand with hers, gave it a reassuring squeeze and nodded. "Yeah, you definitely did…And they would be very proud of you." It was at times like this when Seiran seemed to be 'normal' and needed reassurance instead of being the stoic, unemotional girl…uhm…_boy_ she usually portrayed.

"Come, class awaits…" She reluctantly reminded him before her fingers slowly slipped away from his grasp. Zero followed her, a few metres behind before rearranging his emotions into the usual unapproachable look.

_Thanks, Zero…_Out of a sudden whim she sent him her thoughts, wondering if he could receive them since she could do so with Kaname…If Zero could read her thoughts, then maybe she could mentally communicate with other vampires as well…

Zero's shoe skidded on the marbled floor as he looked at her back. Did Seiran just…speak to him without actually _speaking…_? _Uhmm…you're welcome…?_ Then he immediately asked, mentally as well, worried that the connection might be cut off. _How is it we can communicate like this?_

_Because of our bond…during that time…_

The silver haired teen ignored the stares of his classmates as he made his way to his seat at the back of the class. He was sure Shana Shie had said something about both Seiran and he. He mulled his girlfriend's thoughts of the bond.

_Right…_they had developed the bond when Kuran forced Seiran to drink from him when she had been severely injured. From the Hunter lessons he learnt, he thought that a blood bond was strengthened if vampires drank from each other occasionally – a vampire _thing_ – but when he'd asked his girlfriend before about it, she shook her head.

_"I'm not going to drink your blood, Zero, just because of what we learned as hunters…"_

_"Why…not?" he asked, surprised._

_"Because I don't see the need to. I can control my bloodlust with my own tablets…"_

But Zero knew Seiran didn't want to release his inner demons, the old wound which had permanently scarred him, if she really did it.

While waiting for the teacher to enter and teach History…_Lord, such a boring subject…_Zero's eyes began to close and soon he fell asleep.

Seiran felt the pulse of her boyfriend being slow and steady and she hid her smile. _That Sleepy head! Sleeping Beauty…_Good thing that Sensei Hajiro was the type who kept on droning on and on without noticing anything which happened in the back row. But she was worried how Zero would fare sort-of-alone in the Day Class if he had to do the nocturnal rounds by himself while she was busy with the Night Classes she had which ended at odd hours of the morning – which was occasionally too late for patrolling.

* * *

"Yagari…," began President Yamashita.

"Yes, Yamashita-san?" Yagari answered, looking at her. Yamashita had been the previous vice president who had always been working in the background and was rarely seen by other hunters as she was in the same league as the late Kyousuke Tamaji, Seiran's master. Due to that matter of being rarely seen – handling cases overseas – most hunters had also mistaken her for a male due to her name. Thus it had been somewhat of a surprise when the late president named her as his successor.

"I have learnt of a matter somewhat…," her mind searched of the right word to say, "…disconcerting regarding the previous case our late colleague Tamaji had been solely focusing on."

"Which previous case?" Yagari was curious as most hunters worked on a few cases simultaneously at a time.

"The Orchid Murders."

Some dark foreboding filled the male hunter's heart. "What about it, President?"

She pushed him a file she had been reading earlier, waiting to see his reaction on the matter.

Cautiously the one eyed hunter picked up the blue folder and skimmed through it before hissing. _Surely this isn't real…?_

Both Yamashita Kyou and Toga Yagari exchanged glances before he asked. "Is this true…?"

"I wish it wasn't."

"Why haven't any of the hunters said anything? Especially those who opposed the new blood tablets being supplied to those Level Es? Isn't this rather good news to them?" A torrent of questions poured from Yagari's mouth. _After what Seiran has gone through…and how Tamaji sacrificed himself for her sake…_

"I suspect the other hunters knew but kept silent about this…I found out from Suou-san when he was out patrolling during the early hours. You know how the exterminated Level Es emit a sort of stench when they're dusted?" she replied in quiet tones.

Yagari nodded. It was somewhat of an irony that the vampires not only had a cast system, when they died their dust would signify their status – pearl dust for purebloods, soft dust with varying fineness for the nobles to ordinary; A to D and coarse dirt which were Level Es. To top it off, exterminated Level Es' dust gave off an unpleasant smell for a few hours.

"Suou-san found the dust and he told me it seemed like the murder was done recently, and yet there wasn't any stench…I'm assuming Seiran's tablets did help that Level E…"

"It could have been an extermination of a Level E by some hunter who saw it going out of control despite the blood tablets…," he tried to reason but he understood where she was getting at.

It was possible that it was not just a simple occurrence. It could also be that someone was trying to hurt Seiran in a way that even with her creation, Level Es would still be killed regardless. However, because it was a one time occurrence…

"You seemed to have omitted one other major detail," Yamashita reminded. "The orchid left behind."

"It's a copy cat murder case…," he grudgingly concluded. He wanted to put his close friend and colleague's murder behind him – he couldn't help feeling that he failed Tamaji in not seeing the danger on the latter's life until it was too late.

"Yagari-san, Tamaji-san didn't regret his decision."

"I understand, President," muttered Zero's master.

"Well, the pros of this murder case – " Yagari blanched at the detached way his president was describing the case " – are that so far, one Level E has been murdered and it's only in this area and not international like the previous Orchid Murders. However the cons are that now innocent Level Es are being targeted and a recent wound may be reopened, Yagari." Indicating Seiran.

_Did Seiran learn her debating skills from President Yamashita? _Zero's master pondered, noting the similarities between his late colleague's charge and her. "What course of action would you like me to take, Yamashita-san? Should Seiran be told of this matter at this instance?"

"For now, I believe it wise that you investigate if there are any more murders around which aren't reported considering the sorry status of the Level Es. I would like to know if the orchid was just a coincidence so this will take some time…" She paused. "If there are definitely more murders with orchids around, then you will have to tell Seiran."

"But – " _Seiran has already undergone such emotional ordeal!_

"I've been thinking about it as well, how she has suffered. But she needs to be stronger now, considering her true self has awakened – "

Yagari's eyes shot up in surprise. _She knows that Seiran is a pureblood? Then how is Seiran going to get her hunter's license?_

" – I've already known, Yagari…You weren't the only one Tamaji told the truth to. I taught Seiran for awhile when she was younger… and I accept her for what she is because I know she won't abuse her new powers or anything of the sort." _One of the very few female vampire hunter trainees too who are strong in carrying out the duties the male vampire hunters think is more suitable for themselves…_

_Ahh, so that explains the similarity…_"Will you give her, her license then? She had worked hard for it…" He stopped suddenly, remembering Zero's position was also unstable due to Shizuka Hiou biting him and his descent to Level E problem.

"I'll consider Kiryuu-kun as well, don't worry. I've seen his file and he's a very promising trainee. However, I can probably only give them their actual licenses when they've graduated from the academy they're studying at..."

He breathed a sigh of relief. At least with Zero's determination, he would carry on the Kiryuu bloodline of hunters…_hopefully…_"Alright, if I get anymore information I will inform Seiran of this matter."

"As a matter of fact I would like Seiran and Kiryuu-kun to assist you in this investigation once we have confirmed our doubts. Based on their track records, I think they would compliment each other well as partners."

He hid a smirk as he nodded despite the gravity of the newest situation. _Oh, President, if only you knew…_

"Yagari…is Seiran showing any signs of distress? After what happened to her last year, she could be suffering from post traumatic stress disorder…"

That question truly surprised him. He looked back at all his interactions with the hunter pureblood and she seemed to be alright, strong, except that she was tired looking; but that could be her late night reading and researching. "She's fine, President."

President Yamashita nodded. That was good to hear. "Alright, Yagari, you may leave now. Thank you for your time."

"Hai, President-sama." He bowed and left, his features contorting into anxiety and worry again as he gripped the file tighter. _I don't know if Seiran can take this piece of news. I know she's strong, but I'm worried that she may be keeping some problems to herself. _Having been a hunter for years, he knew that there was no way any person could not be affected deeply by the death of someone dear to them despite her going on with her life as normally as she could. _Right now this case will be my topmost priority. I can set aside my investigations on President Namura for awhile…_

**Lesson no. 15 : **Even the strongest person we know actually need support from ones they love…

* * *

HY : I'm sorry for the late update. (-.-") I'll _try_ to make monthly updates (which is a far, far cry from my sorta weekly updates with Twisted Fates – cries, "Why is uni life getting harder and harder?") Anyway, thank you all for your support and patience. Please share your thoughts on how this fic is going, thank you very much!


	16. Chapter 15

HY: Don't own VK. Thanks for your support this far, minna! Was hoping to get a chappie last month, but uni was crazy, not having time to write and writer's block didn't help either. Tsk...the good ol' days of fast writing and uploading.

**# CHAPTER 15**

"Is that all you have on Namura, Seiren?" asked Kaname, stroking his chin in contemplation. Seiren had reported the exact same things Toga Yagari had investigated weeks ago, except that the older vampire was interested in horticulture and that many years back he had been a frequent traveler around the world. _Typical…_

"Hai, Kaname-sama. That was what I managed to find out," answered Seiren.

_It's too clean a profile…_mused Kaname. _Even Haruka was a good vampire, but he still had his dark side…The side of him when he fell in love with his own sister, Juuri and inadvertently caused Rido to go after them, murdering the _real_ Kaname in revenge and awakening _me_, Kazuo Kuran to take Kaname's place…_His brow furrowed at the thought. Why was he thinking of _that_ right now?

"Kaname-sama, would you like me to continue investigating President Namura?" asked Seiren when she saw his expression, thinking that he was displeased with her results.

"No, Seiren, I'm pleased with your work. Thank you. You may leave now." Kaname gave her a smile, reassuring her. Only after she had left he went back into his thoughts.

_If…If I were to put aside my suspicions on this President Namura, then I would say that Seiran would have to watch out for the hunters who aren't happy._

_Knowing how radical they are…_An image of an unruly, rude silver haired teen and his one eyed sensei crossed his mind.

_…I won't be surprised if they started doing something which can possibly hurt Seiran… _

* * *

The one eyed hunter scowled. Everyday had been mainly investigations of the Orchid copycat murders, which to his utmost chagrin was similar to the previous problem he had when he was snooping into that President Namura's profile and past. Nada leads. Zilch. Thankfully nothing had occurred so far, no Level Es had lost their lives _yet_, when he'd been faithfully patrolling the streets…

_Now I understand how Tamaji must have felt…Knowing that the murderer would strike at any time, and yet not knowing when, or how to catch the murderer. But at least he knew it was a pureblood and he read up on some leads. _

_Right now, I'm uncertain if the murderer is a vampire or a hunter. But he knows about Seiran…that's the thing I'm worried about. How many enemies does she unknowingly have…? It should be close to none, since she only transformed into a vampire…about a few months ago? _

_I'd understand if the murderer is a vampire, but if the murderer is a hunter, how could he have known Seiran is actually a vampire by birth? Then…the problem lies in her parents…? Her parents had enemies who know about Seiran's existence and want to bring her down?_

He pulled out Tamaji's old files of the Orchid Murders where his late colleague had investigated Seiran's parents.

**Akiro and Tsukin****o Kaede**

**Class A nobles**

**Both were in textile business. Marketed fabrics around Japan, Korea, France…**

The one eyed hunter skimmed through the rest of the Kaede's job description, having no interest in whatever he was reading as it was unimportant to the case, but due to necessary documentation, all details had to be added. He wondered why the H.A regulations couldn't keep case descriptions short and precise…?

**Killed on 28****th**** August by the Orchid Murderer, leaving adopted child Seiran – human (?)**

On the next page was Seiran's details as a hunter which he already knew, so he ignored it. There had been no mention on the female pureblood having any living relatives. _Yeah…since the Murderer took all of 'em out except Aidou Hanabusa and Takuma Ichijou. _He didn't know why Namura's name popped up in his mind as well but like he'd reasoned way back, Kuroumura would have gotten to Namura. The Aidou family was very loyal to Kaname, and while the Ichijou family had sided the Vampire Council Kuran had taken out…could Kuran, or the Kuran family be at loggerheads with Seiran's family?

_No, that's not possible too…The Kaedes were very low profile and from everything I'd read they were the peaceful type like the Kurans…They were very much unlike their crazed ancestor who lusted for blood spilling…There lies the problem. I don't have the vampires' data, everything I've read so far was written or reported by hunters. What if there was another side to the story? Something all of us don't really know…?_

* * *

_Kill…_had been the command and the puppet eagerly obliged, his heart singing for blood to be shed. And so he had killed, a family to be exact. Luck was on his side as he spotted three of them walking back from a late hour convenience store, doing the typical last minute grocery shopping. The husband and wife had smiled at him, all friendly while the daughter merely looked at him curiously. _Stupid fools…_And then their friendly smiles had transformed into abject horror when he'd calmly pointed his weapon at their hearts, sneered, "Goodbye…_filth_…"

Three muted and swift movements turned them into dust, too swift for them to register what had happened to their lives, or even cry out for help although they hadn't left the store far behind.

_Never be friendly with strangers…don't people always say that…?_ thought the murderer mockingly as he left his mark and hurried away. His keen senses had registered someone approaching. His Master wouldn't be pleased if he got caught so easily and he wanted to serve his master as long as he could.

* * *

"Zero…Zero…wake up, Zero…"

Soft touches on his face and he _mhmmed_, enjoying the feel but he was tired, couldn't the person touching his face let him sleep instead…?

"Zero, wake up, it's cold out here. You'll catch a cold…"

Hot breath whispered into his ear, sending delicious shivers down his spine.

Was it cold? He didn't notice at all. In fact, he was very comfortable where he was at the moment…

_Thuck!_

Zero's eyes shot open. "What the hell – ?" he swore out loud as his vision swam into focus. His leg had jerked to the side due to a kick. His purple eyes glowered when he saw Hanabusa Aidou with a similar expression on his face.

Then Idol senpai looked away before bowing and saying, "I'm sorry, Seiran-san. It was the only way to wake him up. If you must punish me for being rude, I am willing to accept."

Zero looked to his left when he saw Seiran beside him but without her blazer…because she had put it on him.

"It's alright, Aidou-kun. Thank you for your help, it wasn't necessary to escort me to the Sun Dorm after classes, you know. I'm supposed to be patrolling too. Good night, have a good rest," she kindly dismissed her distant cousin.

"Yes, Seiran-san." Another bow and another glare in Zero's direction before the noble vampire headed back to his own dorm.

Seiran's breath was released in a hiss when she was spun into Zero's arms as he place her blazer on her shoulders before adding his own. "Zero, what are you doing?" she asked.

"How long have you been cold?" Zero grit out. This…this had never happened before, not even when he first started patrolling. _How the hell could I have fallen asleep during patrol? _He recalled himself feeling really sluggish as he was walking near the boundaries of Cross Academy when his brain had told him to take a short nap, he'd finished his patrol, it was too far from the Sun Dorms. A short nap wouldn't harm…

"We just finished classes, Zero. Not long. And I'm not cold, have your blazer back." Seiran unsheathed the larger Day Class blazer from her body and made Zero wear it, buttoning it up just to seal the warmth around his body. "Let's get back to our room?" she added as her fingers laced onto his left hand.

"I'm sorry…This never happened before…I was just so tired and I don't know why! It won't happen again!"

"There's always a first time for everything, Zero…There's nothing to apologise for either. Probably it's your body getting used to the new term with more homework…," before she playfully added – just to make Zero get off the topic, "Even if my blazer couldn't cover all of you, it covered most of you…"

A faint rosy hue stained his cheeks as he enjoyed the feeling of her smaller hand in his.

Seiran herself was content she managed to make Zero forget about the entire issue.

"_Seiran-san…isn't that…Kiryuu-kun over there?" Aidou hesitantly asked as he was accompanying Seiran on her way back to the Sun Dorms. Although Seiran had originally insisted she was used to walking alone as a Prefect, she eventually gave in to Aidou's request because he really wanted to, and it had been fun talking to him about his own inventions as a child. Then when the baby curl-haired vampire spotted the other prefect…_

_Seiran's eyes enlarged. What on earth was Zero doing there? Slumped like that? His steady heartbeats told her that he was asleep and she giggled inwardly as both Aidou and she made their way to him._

_Zero stirred slightly when a gentle draft passed by them and Seiran, pressing her finger to her lips indicating for Aidou to remain silent, had removed her blazer to drape it onto Zero's chest._

_"Seiran-san, aren't you going to wake him up?" Aidou whispered, shocked at the pureblood's actions of putting Zero ahead of herself. He immediately removed his own blazer, offering it to her but she declined firmly._

_"It's alright, Aidou. Thank you for your kind thoughts." She replied to his second statement but not the first._

_Aidou reluctantly understood Seiran's wishes. He had seen it in the way Kaname treated Yuuki as well when she was still Miss Prefect._

_They stood there, looking at the sleeping prefect for some time as minutes ticked past._

_Seiran didn't know why she liked looking at Zero being in dreamland but it made her feel tranquil. "Aidou-kun, it's getting late, you should return to your dorm," she said but he stubbornly shook his head._

Honestly, nobles and their loyalties…_she thought, feeling amused and exasperated at Aidou's stubbornness. So she bent forward and began calling for Zero to wake up and stroking his cheek at the same time. Aidou looked elsewhere, giving Seiran her privacy._

_Aidou hadn't been able to tolerate it when Zero still hadn't stirred with Seiran's attempts of rousing him slowly. And he had the audacity to sleep for more than thirty minutes already! So he kicked the sleeping boy's leg._

* * *

The impetuous vampire was on his way to the room he shared with Kain when he heard his name being called. "Aidou…"

"Kaname-sama…" Immediately he latched into explanation. "I'm sorry for returning late. I was walking Seiran-san back and we bumped into Kiryuu-kun sleeping outside, at the academy walls…"

"It's alright, you didn't return late. Good night, Aidou." Kaname was leaning on the door to his room.

"Good night, Kaname-sama. Have a good rest," Aidou repeated Seiran's words as a small feeling of pride surged in him at the fact he was serving three purebloods.

_Kiryuu sleeping outside?_ As far as Kaname knew, the boy he disliked had been an excellent Prefect, even if he had an intolerable attitude. _He would never do something like this… _

Earlier on he espied Zero's master leaving Cross Academy with a grave look on the latter's face. He concluded Toga Yagari was on another case…but what was with that expression on his face? There had been fear, denial…It wasn't any of Kaname's business but _didn't_ Sensei Yagari have that _similar_ expression on his face when he handed Seiran Tamaji's testament…?

**Lesson no. 16 : **If you're going to take a nap, at least do it in a comfortable place :D

* * *

HY : No, I haven't been following VK for awhile now, but I know "Kaname ancestor" flashbacks were definitely in one of those chappies. I don't know the ancestor's name and storyline, so I've taken a few liberties :) Tell me your thoughts!


	17. Chapter 16

AN: As usual I don't own VK. Can't believe time flew and I haven't updated in about 2 months...awfully sorry about that, with uni assessments, exams and all. Thanks loads to everyone still patiently following this story - I'm trying to work through it, the plot has gone off haywire and I will need some time to really get through everything. Once more, my thanks!

**# CHAPTER 16**

The one eyed hunter's fist rammed on the nearest wall he could find when he found three piles of dirt. _Shit…_

_Yes_, he was pissed that even with his vigilant stalking and prowling he was _unable _to prevent this considering the murderer was only one person, so a one-on-one fight wasn't a problem.

_No_, it wasn't like he had grown soft and accepted the fact that Level Es wouldn't go and attack the rest despite the blood tablets working for them – he had to be constantly vigilant.

It was the bare fact that whoever was murdering those Level Es – now he had to admit there _was_ a case now after _four_ identified murders – had no heart, similar to the original Orchid Murderer.

_How the fucking hell could he murder a child…? Especially a child who was on those tablets and would not be prone to suffer from bloodlust?_ A hard lump had formed in his throat when he saw a teddy bear on the ground, half buried in the vampire's dust. Groceries were strewn all over, instant noodles…tinned meat…fruit juice…The murdered family had been living a normal life once more, until it was taken brutally from them with the action of ending their lives.

He went to the convenience store to investigate if the workers there had heard anything and as expected, they _hadn't_. The workers didn't think anyone would come in that late so they started closing the shop until that family approached them in a rush. The family had been apologetic that they needed to get some last minute items for an important event the following day so the store workers allowed them in…

_I'll find you…_Whoever the murderer was, Yagari swore to hunt him down and make him pay for it. His gloved fingers wanted to clench on the _Chysis_ orchids, as if that action could squeeze the life of the murderer for his callous actions, but he couldn't. The flowers were evidence and he really had to get more information from both parties, vampires and hunters…But first, he had to write a dammed report about the incident.

He took one last look at the spilled goods, and specially the teddy bear before leaving. It was a crime scene and by H.A regulations, it wasn't allowed to tamper with evidence although the investigations around an area had been completed. He just hoped that more road dust, particularly on days when the wind was strong, would blow more dust and cover everything up.

* * *

"Yagari-san, you did the best you could. It wasn't your fault. Look at you, you're haggard looking, you've probably been drinking more caffeine just to go on those nightly rounds…," spoke President Yamashita consolingly when the one eyed hunter was slumped in the seat in front of her. She knew that the gruff looking vampire hunter had a soft spot for children – he had sacrificed one eye for Zero before – even if this was a Level E, a vampire they were supposed to kill before the blood tablets were invented for their sake. She closed the file and slid it gently to him.

"President…may I speak freely…?" he hesitantly enquired.

"Go on."

"This case has more…how do I put it…? It has more loose ends compared to the actual Orchid Murders. I have a feeling the copycat murderer may either be a hunter or a vampire who knows Seiran's past. I might need to read up on those confidential files we have on vampires because it feels like a case of revenge. Please grant me access to them…" Unlike Tamaji who knew a secret passageway into the academy, Toga Yagari was less roguish and more likely to follow orders…_until_ he started working in Cross Academy. He would have killed Zero if not for Yuuki and Cross' persuading him to stay in the academy to teach vampires. He fought against his own hunters during the Rido incident…

"I'll allow you to get those files and I won't question what info you _actually_ need from them as long as we can solve this case. Yagari-san…when are you going to break the news to Seiran?"

There it was, the question he really, really wanted to avoid.

He wanted to spare her…what if she couldn't take it? Maybe she had no idea, but Chairman Cross, himself, Zero and Yuuki were worried about her although she displayed features of being alright, no traumas whatsoever…

"If you can't tell her yet, at least tell Cross. With both of you handling the situation some answers may arise…," finally the president said when Zero's master didn't answer her question. _Couldn't_ answer her question.

"I…I hope so, President…"

The lady hunter rose from her seat before pressing a concealed button on the wall. "Follow me. We're going to get those files you need."

* * *

"What's with all those files?" Chairman Cross raised an eyebrow when his colleague staggered through the door of the former's office carrying heavy tomes, and he helped Yagari by stacking those books on his table. His usually chirpy voice changed into a shocked gasp when he realized what those were. "Yagari…what's the meaning of this?" he now demanded.

Toga Yagari didn't answer him at first, walking to the door of Cross' office and peered outside to see if there was anyone nearby. There wasn't, so he locked the door.

"What's with all the hush hush?" Cross prodded once more.

Zero's sensei plonked down on the seat opposite Cross' arm chair and sighed, scratching his unitchy head before he finally said, "Alright…I'm telling you, Cross, but don't interrupt me."

"But – "

"Not even once!"

Cross reluctantly nodded.

When he had finished, the only reaction Cross had on his face was wide eyes with a mouth hanging open.

Yagari groaned, he _knew_ his colleague would have that type of expression, but not _that_ long…fifteen minutes already…? "Hey, shut your trap, alright? You'll swallow a fly if you're going at it," he concluded.

The Chairman shut his mouth automatically at the instruction and both the men looked at each other before the bespectacled man weakly asked, "How…? And…and why?"

"There isn't time to ask such questions. We need answers."

This seemed to make Cross snap back to his serious expression before he asked, "When are you telling her?"

Damn it, was everyone going to parrot that bloody question at him today?

"I…," the one eyed hunter hesitated and sighed. "I don't want to tell her yet…You know how Seiran is like, she bottles up all her true emotions up to the point when she explodes it harms her instead…Even if you consider Zero, he'd suffered two years back and yet he's alright simply because he releases the tension in him by swearing almost every day, or acting like a delinquent…But with Seiran…" He shook his head before continuing, "…Yamashita-san asked me if she was suffering from PTSD."

"Because she controls her emotions?" asked the Chairman, confirming.

"The fact that she controls her emotions shows that she's capable of hiding things, like trauma, maybe…"

"Hmm…Come to think of it…Seiran didn't exactly give a proper answer as to why she created the blood tablets specifically for the Level Es, right? Even when she stubbornly maintained it was out of beneficence, I suspect there might be other reasons." Cross cocked an eyebrow.

Yagari released his breath bit by bit, his mind recollecting the meeting between the H.A and Kuran as the representative of the vampires. _True…All she did was go 'roundabout' and hit on personal matters about family. _"But Seiran is stubborn. Even if you ask her, she'll say that she prepared to face us at the meeting, not give us real answers." _It's a play with words…Seiran is good at being evasive when necessary. If we forced her, she would clam up more._

"I think it would be best if we asked Zero-kun and Kaname-kun to keep an eye on her…Zero-kun can observe her when she's with him, and Kaname-kun will watch her when she's having her Night classes," decided Chairman Cross seriously...before his 'high' behaviour came back and he chirped, "Daddy doesn't want his daughter to be keeping secrets from Daddy, or suffering from PTSD!"

The other hunter's eyebrow twitched at his colleague's _manic_ behaviour, in his opinion. "I'll tell Zero, you tell Kuran. Right now we need to get to work."

"What are you looking for in those confidentially kept books any way?"

Yagari lowered his voice, "I'm trying to find out if any other vampire had grudges against Seiran's family to start the Level E murders...as in if there were other distant relatives she had that managed to escape Kuroumura's attacks and are after her in revenge…And I've also wondered if the late Kurans could have had bad blood with the late Kaedes in the past…"

"All your assumptions are not possible!" Cross sharply retorted. "We've glanced at Tamaji's case files and the only two left related to her are Aidou and Ichijou – they wouldn't do anything to her! And I've personally known the Kurans, they weren't the vengeful type of vampires!"

Yagari held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'm not accusing those two nobles nor the late Kurans." _Geez, how touchy!_ "I also know Aidou and Ichijou would die protecting Seiran but what about their family members? I understand the Orchid Murderer kills those bearing the Kuroumura blood, but I don't get how he murders certain vampires in a family line instead of the entire family…"

"Vampire blood ties are very different from humans, Yagari. While it's true that if you're human, your bloodline will pass every descendent you have. But for vampires with their intermarriages, marriages of different levels, somehow the blood is only traced in certain descendents of that bloodline…which is more complex and confusing. I guess ordinary scientific genetics will not suffice in explanation for vampires' ancestry. In layman's terms, you could say their blood ties are like families with cases of haemophilia – some members getting it and some not…," explained the Chairman, more calmed down from his outburst earlier.

Toga Yagari ruefully nodded his head, trying to make sense of Cross' mumbo jumbo – he was never an A student in Science anyway *which was why he became a vampire hunter instead.*

"So what do you plan to do for now? Read through these old tomes and go patrolling at night as usual?" asked Cross.

"Yeah…I hope we're able to prevent any more murders because if the next one happens, I really have to tell Seiran," sighed the one eyed hunter.

_I don't want to…Not like the last time when I had to let her read Tamaji's testament…_

**Lesson no. 17 : **There is a limit for everything, even a strong person can crash when too many horrible things have occurred in his life.


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: **Thanks loads for your comments, favs, alerts that really cheered me up! (Real life has given me a rather hard hit and I'm doing my best to recuperate.) Also uni is going to start for me so I apologise beforehand for the lateness in uploading the coming chapters.

I don't own VK.

Sorry about the choppiness of this chapter but various things are occurring simultaneously...

**# CHAPTER 17**

"You know, I still can't believe that Zero and Seiran are 'an item'! I was seriously heartbroken when I saw both of them…"

"Yeah, I know! And now I'm wondering…who's the one on top?"

"It must be Ze – "

Seiran shut her eyes, her eye brow twitching and willed her mind to block out what the Day Class girls were gossiping about her and Zero. She didn't want to regret not going after Shana after their classmate saw them being rather intimate…but _curse_ the extra sensitive hearing she had to get used to as a vampire! Her hearing was already on the sharper side as a 'human' vampire hunter, but now as a pureblood reawakened…sounds were magnified a hundred fold! _Hello, don't they have any homework to do during free period?_

_Good thing Zero's hearing isn't that sharp…right?_

Zero had glared at the gossiping Day Class girls which frightened them enough to shut them up.

Momentarily.

And then his lilac eyes met her cerulean blue ones for a fleeting moment before both of them looked elsewhere, very much the blushing shy couple.

_Damn…so Zero had also heard the provocative conversation…_

"Did you see that stare both of them gave each other? It sent electrical signals up my spine! Oh…_yaoi_ love…"

"Although I'm still upset, but I have to admit…they are good together! _Hawt_…!"

"Sigh…why do the most good-looking Day Class guys have to be _gay_? If any of the Night Class guys were gay, my heart would be shattered! Imagine Aidou-senpai being gay…oh, the shivers!"

* * *

Aidou sneezed, rubbing his nose as he continued his 'beauty' sleep. Kain shook his head, getting up to collect his cousin's blanket which was on the floor before draping it onto the blonde and getting back to sleep himself.

* * *

_Yeah right…and what about some of the XXX stash you have…? _Seiran grumpily thought. _The collection of photos you photoshopped? _

Meanwhile, Zero's ears went pink again at the conversation. _Honestly, are the Day Class girls this brainless? All they ever think about is…Okay, I am _not_ going to think about that! It's not like I don't have a frigging problem trying to control my feelings already!_ He turned to glare at those girls again but his action was distracted by Seiran getting up from her chair and leaving the noisy classroom.

"Hoi, Kaede, where are you going?" demanded their class representative.

Seiran lazily flicked a hand through her hair, a move making some Day Class girls swoon and Zero wanted to roll his eyes. "It's a bit too noisy for me to study. I'll be back before the next study period starts, _sumimasen_."

Zero wondered if he ought to go after her, but he decided not to fuel more fiery rumours. _If they can already talk about body positions, that means they can think of a lot more…explicit stuff…_

_Shit…_

"Hey, Kiryuu!"

The silver haired teen turned to his left to see their assistant class representative hold out a memo to him. "Sensei Yagari wants to see you."

Zero took the memo, saying his thanks and left class.

Chatter in class increased upon noticing _both_ Seiran and Zero leaving the class although for different matters.

Yori shook her head, feeling sorry for both her friends but at the same time made a mental note to remind herself and Hanabusa to not be too conspicuous when dating.

* * *

In the library, the pureblood hid herself in between some shelves, enjoying the peace and quiet. _What on earth was that all about? What 'who's on top or bottom'?_ She'd barely gone second base with Zero yet, despite this _one_ time when…

_Lunch break and they were both in the stables. Zero was lying on fresh hay while Seiran was busy reading through her Advanced Chemistry essay. And then Zero suddenly decided to get somewhat playful, snatched her notepad._

"_Hey! Give it back – I have to submit it this coming Friday!" Seiran made a grab at it and missed, only to land perfectly into his arms and soon his mouth was on hers hungrily while his hands were going under her blazer…_

_Beep! Beep!_

_It was Seiran's digital watch. Lunch break was over._

"_Zero! It's almost time to get back to class! If we don't hurry we'll get into trouble!" she screeched at him, scrambling to her feet and grabbing her essay tossed nearby._

_Zero yawned, not moving an inch. "Geh, Maths class…I'll be sure to fall asleep anyway…Doesn't make much of a difference whether I get detention for sleeping in class or playing truant…"_

"_Don't be so lazy, Sleeping Beauty! Otherwise I won't wake you up tomorrow morning and no good night kiss tonight too!" She stuck out her tongue at him before dashing off._

"_Oi!" Zero got to his feet, muttering curses about how his _'moment'_ with her had been disrupted. She hid a smile._

Oh…

Surely they didn't mean…?

Hell, this was a _joke_ – she had been one of the top Biology scorers in her class and yet she seemed to have forgotten _entirely_ about the topic of '_Sexual Reproduction_' – the topic which seemed to turn most boys horny…except that it was in the context of guy x guy love, hence the question of who was dominating…

_Kaede, your denseness knows no bounds…_

Part of it was because Sexual Reproduction was one of the topics for this years' syllabus that she skipped because she wasn't in the Day Class Biology lessons any longer, moving to the Night Class Anatomy and Physiology course. And the A and P course hadn't reached the same topic yet. _But I never knew _girls _could get so turned on by that kind of stuff as well…_

Seiran sighed, shaking her head. There she was again, being extremely clueless about all these kinds of relationship matters. Now wasn't the time to think about _those_ kinds of things despite being in a relationship.

Her ODV2 work wasn't as smooth as she liked because she was facing various problems of how to coil the thin threads into the small hole of the dart she created, how to fit a spring as well as eject those threads…and how to ensure those ejected threads weren't entangled but could wrap up something.

Still…

_Did Zero date a robot instead of a girl…?_

The sound of a smack landing on a shelf of books and a sigh reverberated throughout the empty library.

* * *

"Sensei, you wanted to see me?" enquired Zero at the staff room.

The one eyed hunter was looking outside, looking at the academy's tranquil environment and smoking a cigarette – he was taking a short break from going through the vampires' secret records. "Zero, has Seiran been showing any strange behaviour lately?"

Zero dashed to stand behind his master. "What do you mean?" he demanded, sounding panicked.

Still, Toga Yagari didn't look at his protégé. "It's nothing to worry about, Zero. It's just that…there is a possibility that she may be suffering from PTSD but she may not realize it. On the outside she seems to be fine, but…" His breath hitched and he couldn't continue. It was hard enough maintaining his own attitude and the reality of what was occurring.

Luckily for him Zero took his pause in as though he wanted Zero to understand what he meant to say. "Sensei, so far she's fine. I'll keep an eye on her, so don't worry alright."

Yagari nodded.

Merely out of curiosity, Zero asked, "Are there any new cases you're working on at the moment, Sensei?"

Zero's master nearly choked on his cigarette but he hid it by removing the stick and clearing his throat. His other hand that was in his trouser pocket was clenched into a trembling fist. "I'm just documenting cases at the moment," he replied, glancing briefly at his charge, hoping that Zero couldn't sniff through his lie. "Better return to class, Zero."

Zero nodded before leaving.

Yagari made sure Zero had really left the staff room before slumping on the window panes.

* * *

The secret brotherhood gathered again.

"Apparently the president already knows about those Level E murders," reported one of them.

"Who told her?"

"I heard it was Suou, and then the hag put Yagari in charge of the case."

_As expected…Yagari is in charge… _"So, Suou is on _their_ side, huh?"

"It seems like it. For now, we should continue to observe the amusing matter. I'd like to see who the murderer is…_if_ they manage to capture him…" A ruthless grin was on the hooded man's face.

"True, true…If we find out who it is, I would thank him for a job well done."

"I've _forgotten_, but how many deaths did all of you note so far? Including the ones that they've _just_ discovered…?" asked another mockingly while the rest laughed.

"My friend, I believe it was…," he started counting on his fingers, "…_twelve_ deaths altogether."

"And they've only noticed a fraction of it…"

"Ahh, it would be so much more interesting if that little wench has already been told of the news that the precious Level Es she tried protecting are being killed…"

* * *

"How are things at the academy, my boy?"

"Everything's peaceful here, Danna-sama."

Over the phone, the Mastermind smirked. "Excellent. Remember to keep an eye on both the _prince_ and _princess_…"

"Hai, Danna-sama…"

Neiji ended the telephone call as soon as his room mate entered their room and he smiled in greeting.

"Were you talking to your guardian, Neiji?" asked Saitou as he removed his Night Class blazer and draped it on his chair.

Neiji's smile widened. "Yes, my guardian just wanted to know how things were at Cross Academy…"

"That's very nice of him! Some of our parents aren't really concerned about the academy. All they care about mainly is us studying together with Kaname-sama," Saitou remarked, taking out his homework.

"Of course. My guardian is…very thoughtful _indeed_…," agreed Neiji.

Saitou missed the dark look Neiji flashed in his direction.

* * *

"I'm not reading anymore of this!" declared Chairman Cross as he put the thick tome on his table. His eyes were tired due to having to decipher ancient texts – gibberish which he disliked ever since his old vampire hunting days. And the worst thing was he found absolutely _nothing _which was useful to link to the Orchid Murders or the copycat ones.

"Alright, we'll take a break," Yagari grudgingly said as he bookmarked the page he stopped on.

"Good! I'm going to make some tea!" Cross dashed from his seat but the one eyed hunter caught his ponytail and pulled him back.

"Not so fast, Cross…"

"But you said we'll take a break!" whined the chairman as he struggled to release his hair from his colleague's grip.

"I said we'll take a break from the books but not from the issue…Sit down!"

The Chairman pouted as he sat back in his armchair, his bluff caught. _Damn!_ If he really managed to escape earlier, he wanted to take a loooong nap. Reading about bloodshed of innocents all for the sake of glory sickened him, because he was once like that – as the vampire without fangs (a 'title' jealous ex colleagues used to mutter behind his back because his hunting ability to capture and slay Level Es were uncanny) – albeit on a smaller scale and he didn't murder innocent parties. It had been Juuri Kuran who reformed him; which was the reason why he didn't agree with Yagari mentioning one of his assumptions that the Kurans were enemies with the Kaedes. If Juuri could give him a chance, especially when vampires and hunters were natural enemies, he didn't have any doubts about the Kurans being peace loving.

"So what else are we going to talk about? The exact methods we're using when we're going hunting tonight and the nights after?" he asked dryly. _You slave driver!_

"What, are your skills that rusty?" Yagari sarcastically answered. He knew Kaien Cross was irritated with him, and the feeling currently was mutual. If he had a choice, he'd rather tell Zero about the Orchid Murderer…but his charge was currently involved with Seiran _emotionally_…He eyed the person sitting opposite him, wondering why the man couldn't be a bit more serious.

Cross sighed, finally looking at his colleague properly. Yagari had shut his eyes, his hand pressing at his temples. The chairman's mouth parted slightly in a silent gasp of surprise when he realized that the one eyed hunter had an unshaved stubble for days and smelled like an ashtray due to overworking. It was one of these moments which made Cross realize he took his old friend very much for granted; that as firm as Yagari was, even the one eyed hunter needed someone to confide in.

"Let's take a break like you said just now. And I'll make us some tea. Really. And then we'll talk about the issue."

Yagari nodded, reaching out for another cigarette before Cross grabbed the cigarette box away from his reach. "You've had enough smokes for one day, Yagari."

"…Sorry…But I don't feel like discussing it any longer, Cross." _Better the action than mere talk…_

"Alright. It _won'_t be a repeat of last year, Yagari."

* * *

Kaname crumpled Cross' letter before using his power to turn it into ashes and vanish. _This is an interesting request…I wonder why…_

_Keep an eye on Seiran…_

_Hmm…_

**Lesson no. 18 : **Great people usually have many enemies and few friends…


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: **I'm really sorry for the late update, but my utmost thanks to everyone who supports this story!

Don't own VK.

**CHAPTER 18**

"We'll split up. Since the Level Es are living scatteredly around this entire area, we'll be able to cover more ground," instructed Yagari as he made sure his gun was fully loaded.

Chairman Cross yawned as he lightly touched his sword. "I know, I know…You're really lecturing like an old man. Maybe you really like being a teacher at Cross Academy."

The one eyed hunter glared at his partner. "I'm just making sure that an _old fart_ like you still remembers how to battle a murderer after being out of touch for so long!" he nearly growled. _The idiot can still take this serious matter so lightly?_

_Not an argument again…_Cross winced. "I did fight when Rido attacked, if you've forgotten…" He let out a huff before continuing, "I'm not making light of this matter, it's just that I don't want anymore of those lovely children getting hurt…Especially when this one still has a wound not fully healed…"

"When we catch the murderer, we'll see what Seiran will do." Zero's master turned to walk in anther direction but Cross stopped him.

"You'll keep to your word, right, Yagari?"

"Hn." Yagari strode off. _I hope I catch the bastard tonight._

If their plan of catching the copycat murderer failed, they would have to tell Seiran about the emergence of the murderer.

* * *

_Thirty minutes earlier._

Kaname had been looking out his window as usual when he espied both Toga Yagari and Kaien Cross slipping out of the academy on foot. What aroused his curiosity was usually when the Chairman left the academy, at least it was a Prefect's duty to see him off at the gate. Both Seiran and Kiryuu were rounding the other side of the academy, so they didn't know about the two men leaving. _Hmmm…They are carrying weapons too…They must be on the case Sensei Yagari is working on. _

For a moment he contemplated whether he ought to send Seiren to observe what both men were doing, he assumed it was a normal stake out based on their appearances. _No, I won't send Seiren after them…_

_But the Chairman's request of keeping watch over Seiran – how should I do it? Sending Seiren to watch her would make her suspicious. Besides, she is a vampire and hunter so it won't be easy. I can't send Takuma after her because he may reveal my actions…I need someone close to her, and yet won't rouse her suspicion…_

Kaname turned away from the window just as Yuuki came out of the bathroom.

"Oniisan, what were you thinking about?" she asked, surprising him with her sudden perceptiveness.

He merely smiled as he put his arms around her, drawing close and hugging her. "Nothing but you, Yuuki…"

_Would you be able to terminate their lives if they were the ones injuring innocents…?_

His smile was lost behind Yuuki's back. He didn't know why Seiran's words kept on ringing in his head, reminding him of what he failed to do, many years ago…

But _that person_ managed to do _it_ – the unforgivable – causing him to vow vengeance…

_Am I able to fully let go of the ill feelings I've harboured so long…?_

_I've had my revenge, manipulating and ensuring _that person's _current bloodline has suffered…_

Kaname's grip on Yuuki tightened slightly. Yuuki squeezed him back.

* * *

_Pow!_

Yagari's head swirled sharply to the right when he heard the noise. _The copycat murderer, possibly…?_ His heels took him in the eastern direction.

Meanwhile on the opposite end, Cross' eyes widened when his ears caught the faint sound. _Yagari's being attacked?_ He gripped his sword as he accelerated his movements in the direction of the source.

* * *

"I didn't ask for anyone's help!" snarled the murderer when his unwanted companion and he made sure the two hunters weren't able to find them.

His companion ignored his angry remark, asking monotonously, "How many did you manage to kill today?"

"I was unable to get any today due to those fucking bastard hunters! And the fact I've wasted a bullet on you too!"

The other person looked at the murderer. "I had been following you these few days in order to ensure your survival. Master won't like it if you died on him too fast, since you're one of his priorities." He flicked something at him.

The murderer caught it – his bullet from earlier. "What is your role in this task Master has ordered me to carry out?"

A sinister smile was on the other's lips. "Simple. To ensure chaos to those trying to find out your identity, making it an enjoyable game for Master's viewing."

"I won't make it that simple. Who do you think _I _am?" scorned the murderer before leaving.

"I'm sure on your way back you'll be rewarded…" The remaining person shook his head. _Tsk…I know who you are, it's just that you don't realise what _you've _done yet. Master's powers are that great that even if you recognised me in your _current_ state, when we meet each other in so called "broad daylight", you would not know me at all…_

_You're just a puppet._

_You think your prey is Seiran Kaede, but you are wrong. _

_It is _you_ who are the hunted._

* * *

"Kuso!" cursed the one eyed hunter when where he pinpointed the source of the sound to be absolutely nothing. He was ready to use his gun when he heard the sounds of footsteps running but lax-ed his stance when he saw it was the Chairman.

"Haah…haaah…," panted Cross before asking, "Found…anything…?" _Darn, I'm definitely not as young as I used to be…_

"No. I thought I heard a shot but when I came here I found nothing. What about you?"

The blond man shook his head. "I thought it was your gun that fired, which was why I rushed over! Could it have been another hunter doing his rounds?"

"It's possible, since we did pass by some who obviously were not too friendly," snorted Zero's master, recalling them passing by a few H.A hunters who had glared at Cross and himself.

_But then what were they shooting at?_ wondered the Chairman, scanning the area.

* * *

_Klink! Klink!_

The puppet picked up the bullets he had used with his gloves as he tossed an orchid onto the ground at the pile of dust. "Stupid fool…," he muttered, wiping the blood away from his grazed cheek when a Level E child had appeared from above the wall and swiped at him. Due to difference in size and stamina, the murderer had grabbed the child, pressed his gun at the child's heart and fired two muffled shots. _So what that person said was true, and I did get a 'reward'…_

_The stupid child obviously wasn't good at hunting for prey…Probably not even on the bitch's blood tablets, but I don't care. I'm going to kill every single Level E I meet…_

He smiled. _Apparently there are hunters looking for me…You won't catch me that easily._

_We bear the same scent after all…_

* * *

"Yagari…," breathed the Chairman as he spotted a clump of dirt and _was that an orchid lying on the ground…?_ Both the men ran towards it.

"Fuck it!" growled Yagari, running his fingers through his hair. They had been outwitted.

"This probably means that whoever it is, the murderer had an accomplice," stated Kaien Cross as he picked up the flower. "I'm sure he will not attack again as daybreak is approaching…and we have to tell Seiran. We can't keep her in the dark about this any longer."

* * *

"It's my loss again today, huh?" commented Zero in a light tone as he met Seiran at the spot they arranged to meet once their rounds were over. "Have you been waiting long? Are you cold?" He removed his blazer to put it onto his girlfriend's shoulders, but Seiran smilingly shook her head.

"I'm fine, Zero. How many students were sneaking out this time?" she answered as she used her handkerchief to wipe some sweat off his forehead. The wind blew in their direction and she caught a very faint scent of blood before it was lost. _Eh? From – _

"Zero, did you hurt yourself anywhere?" asked Seiran as she took a quick look up and down Zero's uniform. _Possibly a small cut…_

"Huh?" It was Zero's turn to look at his arms and knees – those bushes around Cross Academy needed _serious_ trimming especially when he had to rush past them – but there were no marks. "I didn't injure myself – "

"Aha!" Seiran jubilantly showed her boyfriend his last finger. "Paper cut?" she innocently asked, tilting her head sideways.

Zero chuckled slightly before he pulled her close into his arms. _If she can act normally like that, it shows she's fine. As long as she's fine…_

_If Zero can laugh more easily like that, it shows he's no longer thinking about his past. That's good to know…_

_I'm glad, really glad. _

"Come on, back to our room we go, otherwise we won't have enough sleep to attend tomorrow's classes." She gave him a light tug in the direction of the Sun Dorms.

**Lesson 19 : **It isn't easy to let go of ill feelings if there is too much hurt involved.


	20. Chapter 19

AN: Hope everyone's had a great Xmas and New Year's. I'm really, really sorry for my late update *bows*. This year is going to be a hectic year for me as well (final year at uni = 50 times more work), and my updates may be really late. Thank you so much for your support all these years for following this fic, it really means a lot to me :)

**# CHAPTER 19**

"So what's this meeting all about?" Seiran dryly asked, not too pleased at being interrupted during the free period the Day Class students were having. She was almost going to finish off that Physiology assignment too, dang!

Behind her, Zero strolled in, unbothered and yawning. His stare of boredom turned into a scowl when he saw the male Kuran present as well, leaning at the corner of the wall. Kaname merely ignored him. But when he looked at the other two men in the room having rather grave looking faces, his jaw clenched. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Toga clasped and unclasped his hands, something Seiran noted was not his usual attitude. A sense of foreboding tensed her body up.

"Spill." A word of command.

Kaien Cross flinched at her coldness. Even Kaname seemed perturbed because he still hadn't any idea of what was going on. Chairman Cross had merely summoned him to the office.

"There's a murderer killing innocent Level Es that have been taking your blood tablets," spoke the one eyed hunter.

The other ex hunter, Cross, silently applauded his colleague's summarizing methods. Never in his years of being a hunter could he explain things that precisely.

_What? Killing the ex Level Es? So that means the hunters possibly did something as underhanded like this…?_ Kaname frowned slightly.

_So…those opposing my blood tablet creation came up with this method, huh? How distasteful…_Seiran who shared the same thoughts as the other pureblood, held out her hand. "Is there any information I can read, Sensei?"

The said hunter handed her a black folder which she poured through it, Zero reading over her shoulder. The youth's purple eyes enlarged as he read the modus operandi and he felt the pureblood's body tense as well.

_Leaves an orchid in the dust of the terminated Level Es…_

_No. Nononononono._

Seiran blinked her eyes, she was damn well sure she was too tired with her invention, research and homework to have misread the statement. By now, she couldn't stop her body from trembling – what she had read opened the memories she had fought hard to suppress for weeks. It was horribly déjà vu…

Zero cautiously put his arm around her shoulder, giving her moral support. He was feeling worried himself. _I swear we killed off that bastard…I personally watched him turn into dust…_

His eyes became dazed for a moment and he thought he saw flecks of red on his gun hand. _Eh, where did they come from…? _He rubbed the stains off but they were rather stubborn. Being equally hardheaded himself, he rubbed his hand until it was red and raw.

"Something wrong? Are you developing an allergy?" whispered Seiran, noticing his action as she peeled her eyes off the report just to rest her own tired eyes.

"Nope, just got a sudden itch."

No one noticed Kaname frowning at Zero's actions. The Kuran pureblood was absolutely sure he had _not _spotted anything on the male hunter trainee's weapon hand. _There he goes again…But why was Seiran's reaction so intense…?_ He blinked. _Don't tell me…? The Orchid Murderer?_

Seiran nodded absentmindedly before rereading that statement once more. She took a deep breath, calming herself down. "It…_has_ to be a copy cat. There's no other explanation."

_He's dead…_he's_ dead…_

Zero's breath hissed out when he heard her words. Yes, what she said made a whole lot of sense…_But why are they targeting her? Hasn't she had enough of emotional distress already?_

Chairman Cross was silently thankful that Seiran didn't blow up and unleash her terrifying power but nevertheless, he was still chilled by the way she held herself. _She's scarier when she shows no emotion…_

Toga Yagari nodded at her.

She flipped through the reports she read – so far, there had been three separate cases but five deaths because the second case had three murders. A Suou Kajiwara had found the first victim and it had been purely by chance because while he had been patrolling along a desolated path, he had spotted the dust. _That's the scary part…when something occurs by chance and would not have been noticed…But then again…If people noticed but didn't report in…_The case was handed to Sensei Yagari and four deaths had occurred. She wasn't happy with the news, but she had to ask the one eyed hunter anyway.

"Sensei Yagari…I'm sorry if I might offend you, but why didn't you inform me when the first case had been officially reported?"

Zero's mentor silently gulped, unable to read her actual expression. She could be pissed off with him, or she could be merely asking…Still, he felt very uncomfortable. "I'm really sorry, Seiran…I would have told you earlier, but when I'd discussed it with President Yamashita, she told me to see if this case was purely coincidental. The worse is when it's just the first case and we're unable to establish any patterns at all. Right now we know victims are ex Level Es and the orchids are left behind but what we're unable to figure out yet is the murder weapon and when the murderer decides to kill again."

_Coincidence…Chance…_Right now Seiran really hated those two words. It had been really unfortunate those ex Level Es were killed – sacrificed because of the lack of details, _modus operandi_ – merely to ascertain a murderer's pattern. _When I find you…you'll be sorry. Very sorry…For killing innocent vampires, I will make you suffer…_

"When do I start working on this case?" Her gaze was hard, straight to business.

"Both Zero and you are required to investigate it with me. President Yamashita's wishes. If all goes well, you'll both be able to get your hunter licenses when you graduate," Zero's master spoke in consoling tones.

_Finally I can get my hunter's license, in the irony of having to face my past demons…_The young pureblood allowed a ghost of a smile to flicker on her face. "So be it."

Cross turned to Kaname's direction. "Do you have opinions on this matter?" he enquired.

Kaname shook his head. "I'll send back up if the case gets out of control," he simply said. Initially he had thought of objecting to send Seiran after the culprit of Level E murders, but why was she being the target once more? He knew that the other pureblood in the room was being strong, and yet he detected weariness surrounding her…Even if she was raised up in a man's world, she was still a girl.

Another thing was that Zero's actions were making him wary. He had seen similar movements of blankness from the hunter before.

_It had been Kiryuu's turn to open the gates which connected the two bridges of Cross Academy and the silver haired teen had been there slightly earlier so he just waited at the gates. Kaname had a glimpse of him from the tinted glass when he was resting his eyes after reading a long winded business proposal. The hunter-vampire's facial expression looked blank, but his eyes…they were looking into the Moon Dorms, as though seeking…Then it was time for them to head to their lectures so they left their dorm, but Kiryuu was still looking at them with a penetrating gaze until Seiren reached the gate first and opened it. Then Kiryuu had been startled slightly before he stepped aside and looked down while all the vampires passed by him. _

_Another time had been when it was Advanced Maths class and Yuuki was bored out of her mind having to study advanced differentiation. She looked out, inaudibly gasping under her breath, "The nerve! He told me not to do it and yet he himself does!" Kaname's eyes instantaneously zoned in onto Zero who was balancing himself nonchalantly as he walked on the approximately five metre-in-height wall. This was very different from Kiryuu's usual methods of patrolling, Kaname had thought. _

Looking at both Seiran and Zero, Kaname wondered why Kiryuu doing his duty as a prefect seemed to be rather…_lackadaisical_ lately…

Cross heaved a long breath. _Now_ this question was the hardest one. "Seiran…," his breath got caught in his throat when her head whipped towards him, her aura menacing like a predator. He swallowed and continued cautiously, "C-Could you please share your thoughts with us…? You've been actually very quiet since getting to know this news…" His voice was unsteady and he couldn't help releasing a slight shudder when Seiran placed the file she'd been reading on his desk soundlessly.

She was searching for the right words herself. She'd flicked through all the reports earlier, her keen eye comparing and contrasting them to the original Orchid Murder reports she forced herself to look through…discovering a few particulars which angered her. "The flaws in this case are errors on _my_ part."

"Why are you saying that?" demanded Zero. He couldn't see any frigging flaws, except the fact that five people she tried to save via the blood tablets had been murdered…How the hell were they errors on his girlfriend's part? _Damn it, why is she always taking the blame for things she didn't do…?_

"There may have been more murders which have been committed but were deliberately not reported."

The cigarette dropped from Yagari's lips. _Shit…she knows…_

"But that can't be! The other hunters…," Zero's voice died at those words. _The other hunters who usually go on patrol – if they were against her blood tablets – and noticed the dust or the flower, it's obvious they _wouldn't_ have informed anyone. Bastards! Sonofabitches!_

Cross heaved silently. _Even if we knew who those bastards were, we don't have proof that they were hiding such information…_

_This time it's a needle in a haystack. Despite the original Orchid Murders being terrible – Sensei didn't know which vampire would die next, but at least he determined that those who were murdered had links to the Kuroumura line. These level Es who were murdered are random victims who ended up being at the wrong place at the wrong time…_

_The difficult thing is that despite helping the Level Es by visiting them the last time – those I could find – and distributing those tablets to them, they remain hidden within those derelict areas they call home. Only a few who can truly control themselves still live isolated from normal humans, the outskirts of town. Because they're Level Es, they live in fear of higher level vampires and vampire hunters hunting them so I don't have a population chart I can refer to, to know how many Level Es there actually are. _

_I don't know how many Level Es there are, where _exactly_ are they staying…_

_I don't know when this copycat will murder again…_

_I know he targets Level Es…but it could be anyone…_

_This murderer…just wants me to stop helping those Level Es, right…? But to go that far…Digging up my past…_

_It's…nothing worse…right…?_

Seiran's temples pounded at the various thoughts spinning through her head.

"Actually I have something to ask Kuran-san," Toga slowly voiced out, stopping Seiran's thoughts and had everyone's attention again.

"Yes, Sensei, what is it?" Kaname looked at the one eyed hunter, having a notion what the other man was going to ask.

"How did you shut the Orchid Murderer case? And no other hunters have said anything pertaining to Seiran's history…?"

Seiran looked at the other pureblood, feeling shocked. She had never thought of it before when she had been reading through all those old cases. She had placed her parents files' last because it was too painful to read. But now, considering the situation…

"I've requested an associate close the case by saying that the Orchid Murderer had been killed by both Seiran and Kiryuu, as well as the fact that Takuma had been kidnapped to draw me out. Seiran merely wanted to avenge her master's death."

Kaname's eyes flickered to look at Seiran momentarily before looking back at Toga. "No other hunters would have made an association to Seiran because they would not have realized that the late Kaedes were her parents. All the reports you've read so far have the names printed in letters, but if you were to write it in Japanese characteristics, Sensei Tamaji had given Seiran a different family name but pronounced in the same manner. So none of the hunters made any association between the Kaedes' and Seiran. Also the Vampire Council had not reported about the Orchid Princess as it was only something Sensei Tamaji had discovered. Writing on the Orchid Princess may lead to an investigation discovering Seiran's _actual_ identity, however I'm sure Seiran would still want to be a vampire _hunter_."

"So you didn't reveal the entire truth…," spoke Toga, realizing the consequences if the H.A members discovered that Seiran was actually a pureblood vampire who still wanted to be a vampire hunter. Total pandemonium.

"Kaname…," Seiran muttered, glancing at him as her mind struggled to take in this new information.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything about this, Seiran, but I have thought about it for your own sake," Kaname replied.

"Thank you…"

Kaname nodded, catching the slight look of displeasure Zero shot in his direction. He wanted to smirk, but with the gravity of the issue…his face remained passive.

"Seiran, it's your call on this issue. We'll help you with all that we can," said Cross as gently as he could.

"May you please give me some time to myself to think? I…I would like to have some time alone before I tell you what I intend to do." Seiran's voice was soft.

"Take all the time you need." Toga's voice was gruff.

The office door quietly clicked shut as the four men were left in the office in total silence. Zero made a move to follow her but his sensei grabbed his shoulder.

"Zero…," Toga didn't finish his sentence, wearied out. _Leave her be for a moment._

"I _know_," Zero bit out. _Why is it always like this? Why does she always have to be alone when she really needs someone beside her?_ He removed Toga's grip on him and left the office.

* * *

"Sensei…I don't know what to do…I'm…scared…This case…I hope it really has nothing to do with my past…," murmured Seiran as she kneeled in front of her late teacher's grave.

_Seeeees…_

Her head whipped to the side at the sound of something rustling only to find a Night Class student frozen on the spot, his eyes wide.

"Gomenasai, Seiran-san, I was just walking in the garden, I didn't mean to intrude upon your private space!" profusely the young male vampire apologized before hurriedly retracing his steps elsewhere.

Seiran merely watched his retreating back, unable to say anything as she had also been taken aback. This case was really stressing her out if she couldn't even detect another vampire approaching her. And it was one of the Night Class students she really wasn't familiar with because he wasn't close to the vampires she mixed with, namely Kaname's crowd. _Hmm…the next time I see him I should tell him it's alright, considering the gardens are a public location…I wasn't _that_ intimidating, was I? _Then again, not many Night Class students really dared to approach Kaname and co., the _elite_ crowd…_Honestly, I should be more friendly even though I'm closer to my relatives and all…_

* * *

The same Night Class vampire bumped into Zero on his way back to the Moon Dorms and hurriedly bowed as the silver haired Prefect barely shot him a glance, making his way to find Seiran at her usual contemplating area.

"Zero…" Seiran's eyes widened as he kneeled beside her, facing Sensei Tamaji's tombstone. _What are you doing?_

"Sensei, I know this case is stressing Seiran out, but I promise you that I will do my best to hunt down the culprit by her side. So, please take care of me." He bowed. _I don't want her to feel disheartened like this…_

**Lesson no. 20 : **Coincidence occurs once in a blue moon, but when there is a regular pattern – it is no longer considered coincidence.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Thanks loads to everyone following this story so far! I'm really, really sorry for the late updating (seriously, has it been 9 months since I updated? 0.0). RL has been truly crazy this year and will be crazier next year. But thank you very much for your patience. I'll try to catch up with my thank yous as well as replying reviews some time soon.

VK isn't mine.

**# CHAPTER 20**

_I'm causing Zero to get mixed up in my problems once more, troubling him…I don't want it to be like the last time when he had to use his other abilities, the one which makes him remember his dark past… _

"Zero – " Her words were cut off as Zero put his finger on her lips.

"Shush…Let's take a little walk, just for awhile, Seiran." He held his hand out to her and she took it, feeling more confused by his actions.

_I should be thinking of strategies of how to capture the murderer…But…_

Seiran followed her boyfriend back to the outer part of the garden where there were benches. Zero sat first, gently tugging Seiran's hand to follow his action.

"Zero, I should be – "

"You can cry now. It's alright. I'm here." Zero's tone was soft as he stroked Seiran's fingers, bringing warmth to them.

_What? _Seiran's eyes widened.

"You don't have to hold it all in," Zero strainedly spoke – he wasn't used to saying comforting words like this. He had always been the one who needed comforting because he held his own problems inside but she needed him now, and he didn't know what he could say to her to make things better. Ashamed, he focused his amethyst eyes on her fingers. _I'm terrible…_

The girl beside him looked at their fingers entwined, her lower lip quivering. _Can I…allow myself to show such weakness…? But…Zero's here…Is it really alright?_

Zero could only hear the sound of leaves rustling and he grit his teeth. Was Seiran going to bottle everything up as usual? It wasn't mentally and emotionally healthy…At least when he himself was frustrated he'd head to the firing range to practice with Bloody Rose, or punch the walls, or curse to his heart's content when he made sure he was really alone. _Loosen up. Please…_ he sent his thoughts to her as he drew her into his arms.

Her fingers clenched momentarily before he felt the shudders coming from her body and then the hot tears which stained his Prefect's blazer.

_You're not alone, Seiran. I'm here. Always._

* * *

"So you're saying that the princess already knows about this matter. The news spread…_fast_…" The Mastermind leered into the telephone mouthpiece.

"Are you not satisfied with this outcome, Danna-sama?" enquired Neiji after he reported his 'accidental' meeting with the red haired pureblood.

"Oh, no, the outcome is heading very smoothly indeed, in the direction I desire." _I want her troubled, unwound and in despair as she desperately seeks the truth…Play right into my hands, my little one…_

"What are your further instructions then, Danna-sama?"

"Continue your actions as before."

* * *

Seiran straightened her back but still lowered her head, embarrassed by what she had done. Zero's blazer was damp; he had been silent the entire time while she had given in to her feelings – her fear.

_She has stopped crying…Though I wish it was longer because it feels like she hasn't cried enough, that she's still holding most of her feelings in._ His left hand slid into his trouser pocket to pull out his handkerchief before offering it to his girlfriend. "Here."

Her hand clasped around the square piece of grey coloured cloth before it disappeared beneath her bangs and a quiver of "thanks" was faintly heard.

When she felt that she looked presentable enough despite her red eyes, she looked up into Zero's face. He was frowning at her, feeling anxious. "Do you feel…a little bit better now?"

"Yeah…We better head back – they must be waiting for awhile already." Seiran stood up and took a step forward but the silver haired teen stopped her once more.

"You know, we all don't want you to neglect your feelings."

"I know. But I'm not going to give my opponent the satisfaction of seeing me overtly emotional like that." Seiran's sapphire eyes were steely with determination.

"We won't give him the satisfaction, Seiran. We _won't_."

* * *

"I have to say she took the news of the murders better than Tamaji's testament…," voiced Kaien Cross when Toga and Kaname were seated on opposite sides of his office. The one eyed hunter was looking through the case files, trying to look for the flaws Seiran had seen; while Kaname was deep in his own thoughts, soundlessly tapping the armchair.

"After what she faced last year, I don't think anything can shock the hell out of her any longer. She's damned tough," Toga brusquely answered. "I'm not surprised if she came back again with a full fledged plan on how to – "

Two sharp raps were heard on the door before it swung open to reveal the two Prefects. "My apologies for making you wait, Chairman, Sensei Yagari, Kaname," Seiran firmly spoke.

_She has gotten her strength back…No, it seems she has gained strength as well. Kiryuu's presence must have helped._ Kaname's eyes scrutinised her composed reaction briefly.

"Seiran, you could have taken the entire day off, you know…and think things through," said the Chairman, visibly relieved. His 'son' was looking alright…although he espied slightly red eyes.

Seiran shook her head. "No. Time is crucial. I've thought of some things I would like to implement, if that's alright?"

_That fast? Which means from the moment she cried until she reached Chairman's office, she had been planning her actions. She neglected her feelings again. She's damned stubborn…_Zero did his best to suppress his irk at Seiran's actions. He used to think that after all the dark incidences which haunted his past, he was like an empty shell until Seiran appeared and gave him a real reason to continue living…But what was _she_ doing? Deep in his heart he felt uneasy at her current actions, like she still was not being fully honest with herself – she was fighting something _unseen_, trying to escape from _its_ grasp and she was not divulging _it_ to anyone. _I have to do something as well._

"We're all ears, Seiran," stated Toga.

"At present moment, here's what I've thought of doing. The nightly rounds have to be continued and at the same time I have to find the ex Level Es on my tablets in order for me to monitor how many there actually are. I'm not sure if I should tell them about the murderer because I don't want any mass panic – " Seiran stopped her explanation when Cross held up a hand to politely interrupt like a schoolboy answering a class question. "Yes, Chairman?"

"I believe it's better to tell the ex Level Es that there _is_ a murderer out there and tell them to keep their guard up. Despite them no longer being hunted down due to attacking innocent humans, it doesn't mean that their situation is really safe. Even if the copycat murders had never been carried out in the first place, disgruntled hunters could use these ex Level Es as shooting practice."

"You're right." A disturbed look crossed Seiran's face. _Considering not long ago Level Es were considered a dangerous existence…An existence I once exterminated myself because they posed a threat. However to merely use as shooting practice…?_ She couldn't deny it, it was a possible perspective. When she had been a hunter-in-training and her record had been impeccable, it was a devious method the other jealous trainees could have done in order to try and even out the case scores.

"Seiran, how do you intend to monitor them like you mentioned earlier?" enquired Kaname. Like Zero, he had also come to the conclusion Seiran had boxed her feelings. _If she wants to continue with this case, she can't be distracted by her past as a trainee hunter even though the copycat murders have links to her history._

"I'll be mass producing a new batch of tablets with microscopic amounts of radioactive markers – I'll ask for Sensei Naro's help for those – before distributing them once more. I'll also request to borrow Sensei Asada's research tracking devices he uses for his research to wear when we are patrolling. The tracking device will detect the radioactive markers contained in the tablets swallowed by the ex Level Es so we'll be able to detect if there are any of them within the areas we're patrolling."

_Such an in depth plan on the monitoring…_

_She'll eventually turn into a pureblood and a hunter to be feared by both factions._

"I'll send these requests to both professors for you. How many tracking devices would you need? They cover at least a one kilometre radius so you'll be able to cover large ground."

"I'll need four. One each for Sensei Yagari, Chairman, Zero and myself."

"Will do." Kaname nodded.

"There's something I have to request, Chairman," Zero voiced out, his eyes focused on Seiran.

"Yes, my son?" _Zero-kun never asks for anything, so Daddy must listen to his requests seriously!_ The Chairman nearly squealed with joy.

Zero didn't pay attention to the moony eyes Kaien Cross was giving him. "I'd like to request Seiran be totally removed from the Day Class and also relieved from all Prefect duties." _This case which will take up a lot of her energy, so there's no time for her to devote herself to studying subjects she may not really need in her future ambition. She needs to get her priorities straight. And I don't want to be a distraction to her either._

"Zero." Only his name came out from Seiran. And it wasn't even said with surprise, but in a neutral tone.

_Kiryuu is stirring up a storm, considering this is Seiran's prerogative._ Kaname noted how tense the silver haired youth looked. But this was the first time Zero had requested a direct decision for Seiran's sake. And these two matters he touched upon were matters Seiran placed some importance in.

The room had become silent with Seiran, Yagari and Cross' eyes on Zero while Zero's gaze was on the wall behind Cross.

_These are the only few things I am able to do to lighten your burden, Seiran... _"You only need one prefect to round the academy at night and to prevent the Day class fan girls and fan boys."

"Are you really able to handle the responsibility alone?" Kaname dryly asked.

Surprisingly Zero didn't snap back at him. "Yes." His purple eyes turned to look at his girlfriend. "The choice is yours." His voice was flat.

* * *

"Kaname-sama told me that you needed to make a new batch of tablets?" Sensei Naro smiled in a fatherly manner at the young pureblood hunter.

"Yes. Since some of the Hunters' Association members weren't very happy about it, so I intend to do some monitoring from time to time just to make sure everything is alright." Seiran returned the smile. The lesser people who knew the actual situation, the better. Sensei Asada had lent her the tracking devices without giving her a deadline to return it to him.

"You're really working hard on this issue, Seiran-sama. Don't overwork yourself like the last time. Now, just tell me what your plans are and we'll see how to create them."

"I wanted to use some radioactive markers for me to monitor those ex Level Es. What radioactive element do you think I should use, Sensei?"

_Was I too naive to think that my tablets would create a semblance of peace to those Level Es that were constantly hunted down? If it had been, say, Kaname who created something like this – there would have not been such a fuss despite the hunters being unhappy, simply because he is an acknowledged pureblood…_

_Ceh, does it seem like I feel somewhat regretful that I did not want to accept my actual birthright and now it's coming back, seemingly taunting me in my face?_

_I'm Seiran first, hunter second and lastly a pureblood!_

_I remember saying that to Zero…_

_That's all the more reason why I should not let Zero's effort go to waste._

**Lesson no. 21 : **Even if comforting words cannot be said, but at least comforting actions are felt.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Here's another chapter that I'd been tweaking. I can't really promise faster updates, but I will try to get something out every few weeks or so since I'll be having my final exams soon, and I'm working part time too. I'm happy to hear your thoughts on these two chapters :)

**# CHAPTER 21**

"How have the new tablets been progressing?" enquired Zero as Seiran stepped into their room, looking worn out. He caught her schoolbag which had slipped off her shoulder in one hand and supported her to her bed. _How long had she been going at it today?_ It had been three days since she told the four men her plan and after that she had been working on making the radioactive marker tablets. She had skipped her Night classes with permission of the lecturers; Kain and Aidou had been lending her their notes.

"We've decided the amount of radioactive particles to put inside a tablet so that it will be detected by the marker…and at the same time not too harmful for the person taking it…Tonight Sensei Naro…will make a small test batch…so we'll be testing them _soo_ – …" Seiran's head slumped aside, falling fast asleep.

Zero shook his head. _Seems like I should relinquish my unofficial title of Sleeping Beauty to her…_The smile left his face seconds later as he pulled up her blanket to cover her.

_I can't help her with anything else._

* * *

"_Are you angry with me?"_

_Seiran looked up from reading the instructions on how to use the tracking devices. Zero was standing in the doorway of their room, hesitant to enter. _

_She shook her head. "Come in, Zero. What are you doing, standing outside there?"_

_The male Prefect slowly walked into the room – his footsteps thudding loudly in the room's stillness – and sat on his bed, facing her. "I'm sorry, Seiran." _

_He felt the twinge of guilt again because he knew she enjoyed those duties; they helped her relax her mind, giving her a semblance of an ordinary school life instead of her always having to think of her status and duties as both a pureblood and vampire hunter._

"_Don't be. I want to find the culprit as soon as possible so that I can get back to my prefect duties." Seiran leaned forward and slid her fingers into his. "It's only temporary, Zero. I'd want to work with my partner once more."_

"_Y-Yeah, me too."He gave her fingers a light squeeze. _It feels rather lonely doing duty alone…

* * *

He looked at her schedule pinned on the shared notice board in their room. Tonight she was supposed to do her rounds with Sensei Yagari.

_Tonight you'd better sleep. Because you need all the rest you can get._

After making some sandwiches just in case Seiran woke up – knowing her, he suspected she missed dinner again; he would be heading to Chairman Cross' office to meet his master.

* * *

"Come in," bade Kaien Cross when he heard raps on his office door. _Seiran is early today. I expected her to have a longer rest today before coming in for her rounds. Right after she made her decision based on Zero-kun's words, she went to get the data of her tablets while Kaname went to see Senseis Asada and Naro to inform them of her request…and since then the only times I've seen her is when she came by to carry out her rounds with either Yagari or me._

"You're early today. Did today's schedule of making the new tablets go – ?" The chairmanlooked up to see Zero standing in front of him with Bloody Rose ready.

"She's sleeping, Chairman. So I'm here in her place."

"Aww…that's so sweet of you, Zero-kun. Daddy's so proud of his son for being a gentleman…," cooed Kaien.

"It's not like I can do anything much for her," the silver haired teen retorted, annoyed at the head of the school.

"Zero, you think too little of yourself," the older man answered in firmer, more serious tones.

Zero nodded at the same time Yagari strode into the office with his shotgun ready.

"Where's Seiran?"

"Asleep. I'll do the rounds with you, Sensei."

"Hn. But what about the nightly rounds?" asked Yagari.

Zero turned to look at the Chairman. "Chairman, you could always ask Kuran to order his minions to stay inside. What is his damned presence for, anyway?"

Cross waved both of them off. "Maybe I'll be a Prefect for the night."

_He never grows up_. Both vampire hunter and protégé shared the same thought before heading off.

* * *

"Here, give me those – the used bullet and cloak," spoke the puppet's unofficial companion, holding out his hand. "I'll dispose of them for you."

The murderer grudgingly gave the other his bloodstained cloak and the dented silver piece. His victim had put up a good fight, slashing at his arm – which was pointless because he healed instantly – while he coldly ended the piece of trash's life with his favourite murder weapon.

"Don't forget the flower you have to drop," reminded the companion as his other hand held out the white orchid, _Habenaria radiata_, also known as the White Egret Flower.

The copycat Orchid Murderer snorted at the sight of the flower resembling a bird taking flight, as described by its common name. "I don't understand why we need all these bullshit plants to flick at every Level E I've killed." He tossed the orchid onto the ground before removing his gloves and giving them to the person beside him.

"Master is sending a message to someone by that method." _Looking at this orchid this time around, it seems like Master wants the _princess_ to start to take flight…right into his net…_

"Well, my work's done for the day. I'm leaving now."

"Of course. We should leave before the hunter prowling this area senses our presence."

_In three…two…one…_

_And then we'll go our separate ways._

* * *

Zero pinched himself to remain awake. He had heavy lessons in the morning and doing solo prefect duty these few days had really exhausted him. He didn't have any problems with revealing his dark aura and shouting at those damned crazy Day Class fangirls had kept them in line as the Night Class students sauntered to their destination. It was _after _the Night Class students entered the lecture hall and the twin oak doors simultaneously shut which was the problem.

"Kiryuu-kun, how's Kaede-kun doing? We don't get to see him any more!"

_Yeah, right, it was more of like you rabid girls wanted to see some interesting scenes…or want her help with homework… _

"Kiryuu-kun, please tell Kaede-kun I miss him."

_Like I don't._

"Ano…I made this for Kaede-kun, could you please pass this to him?"

Zero's hands instinctively reached out to catch the pink cake box shoved into him before watching his classmate run off, afraid of his glare. _If not for all the shit happening lately, I bet Seiran would enjoy this._

The cake currently was housed in the fridge with a note in capital letters: PROPERTY OF SEIRAN, written large enough to ensure a certain bespectacled man with sugar mania would not sneak away with it.

_Focus, Kiryuu!_ Zero chided himself when his thoughts went back to the cake – he had forgotten to put a note telling Seiran about Maya's gift to her. He shook his head vigorously, hoping the action would make him more alert. It had to be the current surrounding he was in – he had left the dilapidated buildings much earlier and was now walking in a sand filled area. The moon had been hidden by clouds and in its dim light there were no shadows to make out. Zero couldn't really estimate how far he had trekked in that barren area which seemed like the desert to him.

* * *

Seiran jolted upwards from her bed, her blanket dropping on the floor as she hugged herself. She hadn't gotten those dreams about the mysterious lady, but she felt choked and suffocated…the hairs on her back were raised, like someone was watching her.

With her senses she knew she was alone in the room while the other occupants of the Sun Dorm were deep in Slumberland, then why was she getting this constricting feeling…?

_Patrol duty!_ She leapt off the bed when the thought clicked in her mind and she hurriedly climbed out of the window before jumping off.

_My God, how long have I slept?_

The chilly wind brushing her cheeks made her more alert as she dashed towards the academy's gates.

"Seiran-chan." Kaien Cross smiled at her as she reached him. He had been standing close to the main gate, taking in the calmness of the night to give him some new directions of the case they were working on.

"I'm-so-sorry-Rijichou-I-overslept-I'll-be-joining-Yagari-sensei-now,"she babbled all in one breath.

"There's no need to. Zero-kun is with him now. They'll be back within an hour."

She looked down, While she had been _sleeping_, everyone else had been working their asses off…

The Chairman recognised her look. "Seiran, please get back to your room and have more sleep. It's because you deprived yourself of that necessity which is why we're doing all we can to ease it," his current tone was more of a guardian compared to his usual chirpy behaviour.

She opened her mouth to speak but he added on, "You know…sometimes if you take your mind of the case for a bit and work on your own plans, you never know when a stray thought will pop out which aids you greatly in the case. Even the greatest detectives do that."

"I'll take note of that…Daddy. Thank you." Seiran gave a short bow before turning to the direction of the lab.

"Always glad to give a good piece of advice – " The Chairman's eyes widened. "Wait! You called me Daddy!"

"Yes. I'm going to the lab to work on my Darts." She waved before disappearing from his sight.

He deflated. _I guess not. She didn't get back to rest._ He looked at the sky once more. _Tamaji, wherever you are up there, you better grant her some protection. I have a nagging feeling that this is much worse than what you've faced._

* * *

The silver haired youth looked at his wrist watch – it was close to three in the morning, 2.52 a.m. exactly. His cellphone beeped; it was the signal Sensei Yagari and he agreed to turn back from their rounds and meet in the centre of town before making their way to Cross Academy.

_Nothing bad happened tonight. That's a relief._ He trudged back, feeling more at ease.

Until his eyes spotted white some 200 odd metres away. His hand slid into the holster of Bloody Rose and pulled it out while he neared the thing which caught his eye. _It's probably some rubbish – tissue paper, maybe._

His grip on his weapon sagged when he spotted the flower of damnation.

_I thought too soon…_

Zero tugged his handkerchief and picked up the orchid with shaking fingers. Fury coursed through his veins. _How the hell did I miss this?_ he seethed. When he had been around that place, he hadn't sensed any suspicious presence, but this flower and the lump of sand dissipating with the flow of the morning wind proved him wrong.

His phone beeped once more. Probably his one eyed master had already reached their agreed meeting spot and was waiting for his appearance.

He gazed upon the flower before crumpling up his handkerchief into a ball and shoved it into his pocket. _Why is it that such a pure bloom like this is associated with death and tragedy?_

* * *

"Yo, idiot apprentice, what took you so long?" asked Toga Yagari with a cigarette in between his lips. His facial expression changed when he saw Zero was glowering. _It can't be – _

"This!" his apprentice spat, almost slamming the handkerchief into the wall behind his master. "Another murder, but I missed it. _Goddamn it!_"

Yagari watched his charge storm around, muttering curses about how he hadn't sensed anything, and yet when he turned back he had spotted it. The older man said nothing, waiting for Zero to release his frustration. When Zero finally slumped onto the wall he had been leaning on, he eventually asked, "Going back?"

The prefect didn't reply as he marched off, still angry.

Yagari shook his head at Zero's antics as he dropped his finished cigarette, squashed the flamed tip and fell in line behind the younger man.

* * *

"Come in," bade Seiran as she keyed in new data on her ODV2. She was working on how much tension would be suitable for the threads that were wound up to be released as well as balancing the weight of the entire dart in order to be able to be thrown to land on its target, avoiding gravity as a determining factor.

Three men shuffled in with crestfallen looks on their faces while Chairman Cross turned back to shut the lab door.

"Another murder." She stated definitively as her typing stopped.

"It happened on my patrol. I'm sorry." Zero's look was stony.

Yagari took out the orchid and showed it to her. She stared mutely at the bloom, understanding the ominous meaning behind it.

Her fingers plucked up the _Habenaria radiata_ as she memorised its features to add to the case records.

_This is my answer to you._

The flower was flicked upwards, blue flames licking at it and turning it into black ash before dropping onto the lab table.

**Lesson no. 22 : **Inspiration can hit at the oddest times.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Don't own VK.

**A/N**: Happy New Year everyone! Hope everyone's wishes this year will come true. I'm sorry if I haven't replied your PMs/reviews since months ago as RL had been crazy for me and unfortunately this year it will be crazier as I have to work full time and study part time as well. I will do my best to update, although they are likely to be sporadic. But thank you all for your support, it means a lot to me!

**# CHAPTER 22**

"The tablets are completed," Seiran announced upon her arrival into the Chairman's office, Sensei Naro behind her. Yagari looked up from the pile of files he had in front of his table which blocked most people's views of what he was actually doing – reading the secret Hunters' Association documents on vampires. After seeing Seiran's action of burning the orchid with her power, he knew that she had understood some sort of message was delivered in that flower. She hadn't said anything but she had a dark look on her features.

_Someone else is behind the murders. The copycat murderer is just a go-between. Otherwise random ex Level Es would not be killed. These Level Es have no other connections in common except that they take the blood tablets Seiran created. It's leading us nowhere…blast it!_

Chairman Cross discreetly looked at a roughly planned schedule on his desk. Seiran had pushed herself to complete the blood tablets two days ahead of schedule. He caught Sensei Naro's eye and both the headmaster and the vampire noble exchanged concerned looks – clearly she hadn't been sleeping. In private the Chemistry lecturer had approached the headmaster of the academy to voice his concern about Seiran being an extremist simply because of some blood tablets? Kaien Cross had placated the worried vampire noble the best he could simply because he didn't know how to handle the matter either.

Zero stood up from the couch – he was having free study time – declaring, "We can get to work now."

"No, Zero, wait. I'll need Chairman's help, but not yours or Sensei Yagari's."

"Daddy will gladly give you all his help!"

Seiran forced a smile at almost being deaf at his 100 decibeled squeal. Yagari shook his head when Sensei Naro looked at the Chairman in astonishment – it must have been the noble vampire's first time seeing the head of the academy in a new light.

"You're _not_ allowing us to go with you when you distribute the new tablets? Why?" the male prefect demanded, frowning. "With more people you can cover the vast area faster!"

His girlfriend nodded her head. "Yes, Zero, I know…But Sensei Yagari and you…don't quite fit." Her tone was apologetic.

The one eyed hunter leaned his head one side, trying to avoid from looking at his colleague who was practically sparkling when Seiran had asked for the Chairman's assistance in going around those deserted areas and the outskirts of town to pass the ex Level Es the tablets containing miniscule amounts of radioactive markers.

"How do we _not quite fit_? And you're bringing Sensei Naro!" _Who is a vampire._

"That's because Sensei Naro helped me distribute them last time."

"Hey, brat, what she says goes. Look at yourself and me. Think we can handle giving out those tabs to those ex Level Es? Heck, they'd run away from us," grunted Toga Yagari. He now was marking 'Xs' on spots they found the piles of dust and the flowers. There was no pattern, only haphazard distances from the academy.

The male Prefect folded his arms. His master had a point. Apart from having strong auras as vampire hunters, Zero was sure no one wanted to face two usually sullen looking men. Looking at the hyper chairman, no one would imagine he used to be a feared hunter. And Cross had people skills, although they were quirky.

"If you insist, then each time when you go out in the evening to distribute those tablets, you'll agree to let _me_ be the one patrolling at night outside the academy grounds." Zero shrugged at Seiran.

"I also think that getting back to your classes would be a good idea. Your lecturers have been asking about you. The vampires are more observant if something feels wrong." This time Cross was the one who spoke, his honey coloured eyes intent on the girl. Sensei Naro blinked again in shock at the changed mode of the headmaster.

The Kaede pureblood stilled. She knew her Night Class friends would soon be questioning her absence in class. Kaname had told them she was working on her blood tablets since the hunters at the H.A had kicked up a fuss. Too long a non-attendance for a 'light' excuse like that would raise eyebrows especially amongst the more perceptive type…like Aidou or even Takuma.

"Very well," she eventually agreed.

* * *

Seiran rapped on a wooden door in the second 'community' she visited so far. The place she was currently at was one of the homes in a small community on the outskirts of town – a group of ex Level Es regaining their 'normal' lives. Sensei Naro had suggested if the blood tablets were working properly to control their urges for blood, it wouldn't be too long before they fully returned to the human community and lived amongst their human counterparts.

A cautious face of a teenaged girl of about fourteen peeked at her from between the gaps of drawn curtains. Seiran curled her lips upwards, attempting to look friendly and approachable; there was no need to emit the tenseness she really felt inside about the whole matter.

The door creaked open, the girl's face lit up. "Seiran-san." She stood aside, allowing the redhead to enter. Chairman Cross and Sensei Naro opted to stay outside, feeling awkward.

"How have you been, Dana-chan?" Seiran enquired as she quickly scanned her surroundings – the furniture was in place, no claw marks on the wall nor any splatters of blood; indicating the younger girl was safe from descending into a crazy bloodthirsty vampire. _Seeing how she is, I'll continue to fight those hunters from the H.A…I don't see what's the point of getting my license if I have to work with jerks like those!_

"The medication has worked very well. Thank you so much," answered Dana, looking at Seiran with adoration – this was something Seiran still was not used to receiving from the public after living most of her life being mocked at by her old peers training to become vampire hunters.

"I've brought you a new batch of tablets. This time it contains a marker – "

"So that means the rumours are true then," Dana murmured.

Alarmed, Seiran demanded, "What rumours?" _Someone has been spreading news on the murders?!_

"Someone out there is killing people like…_us_."

"Who told you this?" Blue orbs narrowed. As far as Zero's sensei had told her, this case was confidential. Only President Yamashita, the hunter Suou and Sensei Yagari of the H.A knew about this.

"Keita who lives two doors down, overheard some hunters laughing about it."

_Those bastards!_ "Did he tell you how they looked like?"_ If I can get some description, I_ _can question them about how they know…_

The younger girl shook her head regretfully. "He mentioned that they all wore the same cloaks which made it difficult to identify."

_They're smart, covering their identities._ Seiran's eyebrow twitched in agitation. "Please be careful then." She was close to revealing her actual pureblood aura at the rage she felt. Immediately she held out the box of new blood tablets to Dana.

"Please be careful yourself, Seiran-san." Dana's eyes never left hers. "Although you're an aristocrat fighting for our cause…you feel very much like a human."

* * *

"Kaname-kun, please take a seat," bade Kaien Cross when the Night Class Dorm Head appeared.

"Yes, Headmaster?" _Something serious must have occurred with Seiran's distribution of the medicine._

"I was wondering if you understand the meaning of a 'vampire feeling very much like a human'." Kaname raised an eyebrow and the pony tailed ex hunter elaborated, "At one of the houses we visited, I overheard a female teen telling Seiran that, and since then Seiran had been in a pensive mood during the rest of the evening while distributing the new tablets. I'd like to hear your opinion about it, Kaname-kun, since you're the one with the most understanding of vampire matters."

"Not to sound biased, Headmaster, but when you speak of a vampire feeling very much like a human, Yuuki comes to mind," Kaname admitted although his curiosity was aroused as well by that phrase.

A chuckle escaped Cross' lips. "Yes, it does…And yet due to Seiran's circumstances of training as a vampire hunter, I'd say Yuuki had a more 'normal' human lifestyle until you awoke her. But if you set aside Yuuki and Seiran, what do you feel about such a vampire feeling like a human? Would it mean a vampire living a human lifestyle, or does it indicate emotions instead?"

"Our lifestyles are similar to humans, so there is no reason as to why that ex Level E would mention that…Perhaps it means a vampire who…despite knowing their role in vampire society, did not act like how a vampire of their status should have behaved." Kaname blinked once the words left his mouth. Deep down he was getting disturbed. What he uttered was making him remember _her_ once more.

A pureblood who didn't accept her station in life, learning for freedom and something unattainable…

Those things which cost her dearly.

"Are you remembering something from Vampire History, Kaname-kun?" guessed Cross somewhat accurately that it was eerie.

"No, Headmaster. I was trying to recall if such a vampire has existed before in history," lied the Kuran pureblood.

"Do you remember if there's any then?"

"No – "

_Yes. I erased her records in order to keep her memory pure._

" – but Seiran does come to mind this time, since Yuuki is adapting well to our society. Yuuki has accepted her true self, but I sensed Seiran is still struggling internally." Kaname tilted his head questioningly at the pouting face Chairman Cross was giving him. "Yes, what is it, Headmaster?"

"Why do you not call me Father-in-law since Yuuki is my daughter?" whined the ex hunter.

"…." _Not that again…_

* * *

_You feel very much like a human._

Seiran released her breath as she looked at the ceiling of her room, unable to sleep. _Didn't I live my entire life as a human until last year? Isn't that the reason why Dana-chan said that?_

"Can't sleep?"

Zero's question shocked her; she thought he was fast asleep. "Zero…you can't sleep as well?"

"What's bothering you, Seiran?" Purple eyes glinted slightly in the glow of moonlight as he was facing her – he'd been watching her for quite some time. Oddly she hadn't noticed, her mind had to be preoccupied with something very deep.

"I'm overanalysing things like usual, Zero. Did I disturb you?" Her head turned to look at him.

"No. Just get some sleep. I know you're exhausted." Zero smiled at her.

"I will. 'Night, Zero." She closed her eyes.

_What are you keeping inside, Seiran?_ His smile had been forced because he felt that he was being kept at arm's length. And it was beginning to irritate him.

**Lesson no. 23 : **Being bipolar certainly is alarming.


End file.
